Numb
by Mizz-Katy93
Summary: Katy has been working for The Joker for a few months now and yet every step she takes seems to just be another mistake to him and on top of that Katy is fighting her own personal battles. What happens when Mister J starts to see Katy slowly fade away and turn into a completely different person? Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Katy laid on the cold ground just staring up at the cracked ceiling.

She laid there thinking about the events that went on earlier that day.

All she had to do was shoot the guy...It was that simple but she couldn't even do that.

Katy sighed as she got up to her feet, wincing in pain. The Boss did not let her get away with not doing her job this time around. Katy walked into the bathroom, examining the bruise forming on the left side of her face. She was angry and upset.

Katy walked back into her room, walking over to her dresser. She opened the drawer taking out a syringe with a needle. She walked back into the bathroom, putting the toilet seat down so that she could sit. Katy then opened the cabinets under the bathroom sink grabbing a spoon, lighter, cotton balls, and a little plastic bag that held heroin in it.

Katy began to thoroughly clean the spoon with an alcohol swab and then placed the heroin in the spoon. She then grabbed the syringe, gathering 50-75 units of water, squirting it into the spoon.

Katy then began to heat the bottom of the spoon with the lighter. Once she did that, Katy pulled the plunger out of the end of her syringe, using that to stir the heroin solution.

Katy took a piece of cotton and rolled it into a ball a little bit bigger than the size of a tic-tac and dropped it into the heroin solution. She then took the tip of her syringe and poked it into the middle of the cotton ball, pulling the plunger back slowly until all of the heroin was sucked in.

Katy took a deep breath as she placed the needle almost flat against the skin on top of her vein at the bend of her arm. Before injecting Katy made sure that the needle was actually in her vain before slowly injecting the drug into her body. She leaned her head back almost instantly feeling the satisfaction of the drug running through her veins.

Katy smiled to herself as she dropped the syringe onto the bathroom floor and relaxed.

She heard a loud knocking coming from her bedroom door but didn't pay it no attention.

Katy lifted her head up when she heard someone open her bedroom door. Katy tried to close the bathroom door quickly but Mark grabbed it, swinging it wide open to get a good look at his 'co worker.' "No, no, no..Katy! What the hell are you doing?" Mark asked as he picked the syringe off the floor and started putting all cotton balls in the trash. "If Boss even finds out about this you know you're dead, right?" Mark said but Katy just leaned her head back, letting it go in one ear and out the other. "Katy? are you even listening to me?" Mark asked as he finished cleaning up.

Katy jumped to her feet at the sound of a gunshot being fired.

Mark and Katy froze, looking at each others nervously.

"Stay here." Mark said sternly as he left to go see what that was all about.

Katy walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed.

She ran her fingers through her hair when her door slammed open.

Katy looked up to see The Joker standing there. He didn't look nearly as mad as he did earlier so that was somewhat a plus. Katy noticed he was still wearing his blue suit that he was sporting earlier today during the bank heist but was no longer wearing face paint.

Katy became nervous when he closed the door behind him, watching her.

"Hey boss." She said quietly.

"Do you like making me mad?" He asked in a low tone.

Katy shook her head slowly. "No, sir." She said quietly, hoping he didn't know how high she was right now. He just laughed though. "Then what was so hard about the one task you had to do today?" He asked as he stepped closer. Katy scratched her arm as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno." She answered honestly. Joker just stood there shaking his head as he sighed.

"From now on when I tell you to do something...Do it! Don't stop to think about it, you just leave all the thinking to me." He said sternly. Katy nodded her head quickly.

"You got it, Mister J." She said giving him a small smile.

The Joker squinted his eyes as he took another step towards her. "Are you bleeding?" He asked

Katy looked down to where his eyes were focused on and seen little droplets of blood coming from the bend of her arm where she had injected the heroin. Katy instantly took her left hand, covering the blood. "It's just a scratch." She said quickly.

The Joker eyed her suspiciously but let it slide this time.

"Well...remember what I said." He said before walking out of her room.

Katy sighed with relief as she looked down at her arm, wiping the blood from it gently with her finger. Katy laid back down on her bed, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and before she knew she had dozed off. It had been a very long day for her.

**The Next morning...**

Katy felt the covers being ripped from her. She instantly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Joker said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Morning Mister J." She said sleepily.

"I got a little job for you today." Joker said as he stood up and walked over to where she sat on the bed. "What kind of job?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

The Joker bent down so that his face was inches away from hers.

"I need you to be my little messanger girl for me, you think you can handle that?" He asked.

Katy nodded her head. "Good!" He said as he turned away and made his way to the door.

"Get dressed and meet me in my room." He said not looking back at her.

Once he was gone Katy stretched her arms out, yawning. She threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of black boots and a dark purple off the shoulders long sleeve shirt.

Katy left her room, passing Matt in the hallway. "Hey." he said stopping Katy.

"What's up?" She asked not really caring what he wanted. It was almost impossible for Katy and Matt to get alone. "Why don't you do us all a favor and not piss The Boss off today.." And with that Matt continued his way down the hall. Katy rolled her eyes as she approched The Joker's room. She knocked 3 times, waiting for him to answer. "Come in!" She heard him yell.

Katy entered the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

The Joker turned around and grinned at Katy. "Well don't you look nice." He said as he walked up to her with a medium sized box in his hands. "What's that?" Katy asked confused.

"This is what you are gonna be delivering for me..I want you to take this to Wayne Enterprises." Katy nodded her head. "Oook but what am I supposed to do with it when I get there? where or who should I hand it to?" She asked. Joker smirked.

"All you gotta do is drop it off at the front desk and then call this number.." he said handing her a piece of paper with a number written down on it. "And then what?" She asked.

"Enjoy the show...but don't call that number until you have made it out of the building and across the street." The Joker said sternly. Katy nodded her head.

"Yes, Boss." Katy said giving him a small smile.

The Joker smiled as he walked Katy out of his room, following her to the front door.

"Oh! One more thing...Be very careful with that box..It could blow up if you jerk it the wrong way." The Joker said to Katy's who's eyes widened in fear, causing the boss man to laugh.

"You really know how to make someone feel better, Boss." Katy said sarcastically.

The Joker smirked as he shoved Katy out the front door, watching as she got into the car and drove off down the street.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**For the record! I am not a drug user! The only reason I know that much about using Heroin is because my older sister was a heroin addict sooo yeahh :/ anywho! I'm not sure about this story so review and let me know if you are somewhat interested in this.**

**I got some good ideas for it but I want y'alls opinion on it.**

**So don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to yinyang28 and KingSquatch for favoriting and following! :)**

**Chapter 2.**

Katy walked up to the front desk of Wayne enterprise, setting the brown box on the desk.

"Can I help you?" A woman standing behind the desk asked with a smile.

Katy gave her a small smile back. "Just dropping off a package for Mr. Wayne." She said before turning on her heel to leave the building. Katy quickly made it across the street, pulling out her phone and the paper with the number on it she needed to call.

Katy dialed the number and waited. "What the hell?" Katy cursed quietly to herself when the building didn't explode. Katy sighed as she called the number again, waiting but still nothing. Katy stood there confused. "Well Boss is not going to be happy about this." She muttered as she walked over to her car, getting in.

**Back at the hideout...**

As soon as Katy walked into the building everyone looked at her shocked.

She looked over at Mark who was pointing at the door, trying to tell her to leave now but it was too late. "What the hell happened?!" Katy heard The Joker yell as he stormed into the room.

"Boss before you get mad, I called that damn number twice and it still didn't do anything." Katy said trying to explain quickly what happened.

The Joker walked over to Katy, towering over her.

"You obviously didn't call the right number because if you had Wayne Enterprises would not be standing!" He yelled at Katy.

"How can you possible put the blame on me?! I called that fucking number twice! Maybe you wrote down the wrong number.." Katy said instantly regretting her outburst as The Boss smacked Katy across the face. She looked back up at him as her hand went to her already bruised cheek. "Did you suddenly forget who the fuck you work for?!" The Joker yelled.

Katy didn't say anything, she just stood there looking at him.

"Did it slip your mind that if I hadn't of gave you this little job you would still be sleeping in alleyways?! I gave you a place to sleep and food to eat...If it wasn't for me you would probably be dead." The Joker said, lowering his voice. Katy looked away from him, knowing deep down that he was right. "And yet this is how you show your appreciation?" He asked cocking his head to the side. The Joker roughly grabbed Katy's face, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm starting to lose my patience with you." He said gritting his teeth.

The Joker roughly shoved Katy away from him. "I don't wanna see your face for the rest of the fucking day." He said as he turned to walk away.

"You were told..didn't you hear what The Boss said? Get the fuck outta here." Matt said smirking over at Katy. Before Katy could say anything, The Joker had turned around, walking over to Matt.

"What was that?" He asked in a low, dangerous tone.

Matt looked nervous now. "I..I was just backing you up, boss." Matt said stuttering a little.

The Joker looked back at Katy who instantly put her head, avoiding eye contact with him.

Katy's head shot up at the sound of a gun being fired. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock as she seen Matt laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. The Joker looked at everyone.

"Anyone else feel that I need to be 'backed up'? he asked everyone in the room shoot their heads no. "That's what I thought." He said before turning his attention back to Katy.

"And why are you still out here? I thought I made it clear that I did not want to see you for the rest of the day." The Joker said, sounding irritated.

Katy sighed. "Sorry, Boss." She said quietly as she made her way to the room that she stayed in. As soon as Katy closed the door she leaned her back against it, burying her face in her hands. She slowly slid down the door, sitting on the floor.

She brought her knees into her chest, letting her tears fall.

Katy stayed that way for minutes until she got a little thought in her head.

She glanced over at her dresser drawer. Katy's bad habits where only getting worse but she didn't care anymore. Katy crawled over to her dresser, opening the drawer and pulling out the syringe needle. She got up off the floor, walking into the bathroom making sure to close and lock the door this time.

**Later that night...**

Katy was laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

She could barely keep her heavy eyelids open.

Katy had just got done shooting up for the 2nd time and was in her own little world at this point.

She didn't bother to look up as she heard her door open.

"Well ain't this a sight to see." She heard the Joker's voice but made no attempts to move.

"You know I didn't go through all that trouble to get that bed in here so that you can lay on the floor." He said but got no response from Katy. She just laid there quietly.

Katy heard him sigh. "What's going on with you?" He asked, causing Katy to glance over at him.

"You don't care." She said coldly as she turned her attention back to the ceiling.

"Mark told me what you've been doing." He suddenly said. Katy still didn't make any attempt to move though. She didn't even look back at him this time.

"And?...what? do you want some?" She asked, giggling.

The Joker shook his head. "No..I want you to stop." He said sternly causing Katy to laugh more.

"You know what? I am so sick and tired of trying to be what you want me to be. Half the time I have no fucking clue of what you're expecting from me..Its a lot of pressure, ya know?" Katy said quietly, still avoiding eye contact with him. "Everything little thing, every little step I fucking take is just another mistake to you." The Joker shook his head.

"That's not true." He said quietly. The Joker watched as Katy laid there moving her head slowly from side to side. "Can't you see that you have been smothering me since I started working for you? Its like you're afraid to lose control of me or something. Everything you thought I would be in that twisted mind of yours is pretty much just falling apart right in front of you...and there is really nothing you can do to stop it." Katy said emotionless. The Joker didn't know what to say, to some point he knew she was right. "This is more than I can take, Boss." Katy said, her voice cracking.

"You know that I'm telling the truth." She said again. The Joker cocked his head to the side.

"I haven't even said anything." He said, Katy just rolled her eyes.

"My point exactly." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

The Joker was not good at dealing with situations like this. He was never really good at comforting people or showing affection. "You know what else I know?" Katy asked, breaking the Boss out of his thoughts. "Hmm?" He said.

Katy finally turned her head to look The Joker in the eyes.

He noticed how bloodshot Katy's eyes were.

"I know that you were just like me at some point...with someone disapointed in you." She said quietly. The Joker stood there staring down at Katy.

"Guess we have something in common after all." He finally said.

"Guess so." Katy said quietly.

The Joker was starting to feel uneasy which was weird for him.

He cleared his throat. "If its help you want then all you have to do is say the word." He said.

Katy thought she may have heard a hint of concern in his voice but let it leave her mind as she quickly remembered that this was The Joker she was talking to, not Dr. Phil..

"I don't need help." Katy said quietly. She heard the Joker sigh loudly. Katy knew he was getting impatient with her but it wouldn't be the first time or the last.

"When you're ready to take this a little more seriously, you know where to find me." He said before leaving Katy alone in her room with nothing but her thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! keep em coming! :)**

**Chapter 3.**

Katy was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee when Mark walked in.

"Morning." He said smiling at her.

"Morning tattle tale." Katy said glaring at him.

"Don't be mad, I can't lie to boss...he will gut me like a fish and even you know that." Mark said.

"I know." Katy said quietly.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Came the Joker's voice as he entered the room.

"Morning Boss." Mark said as he left the kitchen.

"How ya feeling, princess?" He asked sounding very amused this morning.

Katy gave him a fake smile. "Just fine." She said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Joker smirked at Katy as he pulled out a little plastic baggie with white substance in it.

Katy looked at him oddly. "Is that what I think it is?" Katy asked, suddenly looking angry.

"Yes it is..and do you know where it's going?" The Joker asking, smirking.

Katy looked at him worried. "Boss, Give that to me its not yours...you can't just take things that don't belong to you." Katy said sounding irritated.

"Wanna bet?" was all he said as he left the kitchen. Katy instantly jumped out of her seat to follow him. "Mister J, can't we talk about this!?" Katy said, panicking as The Joker walked into the bathroom. "I hope you are not gonna do what I think you're gonna do..." Katy said, staring up at his painted face. "Byee Byeee." He said as he dumped the heroin into the toilet, flushing it down.

Katy dropped to her knees, in shock. "You must really hate me, don't you?" She asked quietly as she looked up at him. The Joker bent down to her smirking.

"If I hated you, I'm pretty sure I would have killed you the first chance I got." He said in a whisper before standing back up, leaving the bathroom.

Katy slowly stood up and walked out of the bathroom with her head down.

As Katy walked past Mark she slapped him hard upside his head.

"Ouch!" He yelled, looking over at her.

"This is all your fault!" Katy yelled. before walking backing into the kitchen.

She frusterated and angry now. Katy felt like ripping her hair out, she was that mad.

"I did you a favor.." Katy turned around to see Mark standing there.

"A favor? Well how about I do you a favor and tell Boss how you lost his money gambling!" Katy yelled. Mark shushed her as he looked around to make sure Mister J had not heard her.

"Are you crazy?" Mark asked in a low whisper.

Katy stepped towards Mark. "You ain't seen crazy yet.." Katy said as she headed to her room, locking herself in. Katy instantly started searching her drawers for something, anything! But found nothing. The Joker had gotten rid of it all.

"Fucking bastard..." Katy muttered quietly to herself as she sat on her bed.

Katy sighed. "I can do this...It's no big deal..I don't have a problem." Katy said almost trying to convince herself. Katy slowly started rocking back and forth, closing her eyes, trying to relax.

Ten minutes had passed and Katy was in that same position, except she was now clenching her fist. Katy had been a heroin addict for a little over a year now and for the the Joker to just make her quick just like that was insane!...then again he was the Joker...He was not all there..

Katys door swung open to reveal the Joker standing there.

Katy glared at him. "Wait...My door was locked!" Katy said, jumping up off the bed,

"Was.." he said walking over to her, handing Katy a glass.

"What's this?" She asked as she took it.

"Wine..something to ease your nerves..you may not know this but things are only about to get harder for you now...You're gonna get really sick." He said as he watched her take a sip of the wine. "We could avoid me getting sick if you wouldn't have flushed my stuff." Katy said, still angry about it. The Joker shook his head. "You know it's not everyday that I try to actually help someone..so you should feel special." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Well what's so special about me?" Katy asked suddenly, making him stop to turn around.

The Joker stared at Katy for a few moments but he didn't say anything, never even answered her question. He continued to make his way out of Katy's room, closing her door.

Katy sighed. "Or just walk away and not tell me anything..as alwayss.." Katy said to herself as she took another sip from her wine, leaning back against the headboard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know this is short but I'm a little stuck :-/ anywho! Hope you liked chapter 3! Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Katy sat in the living room area staring at the tv.

Mark walked in and took noticed to how pale and rough she looked.  
Mark glanced over to the tv to see it wasn't even turned on, she was just staring at the black screen. "Katy?" He said quietly but Katy didn't make any attempts to move.

She had dark circles under her eyes. Mark couldn't help but think she was starting to lose her mind. "Do you want anything?...coffee?" Mark asked her but Katy still did not respond.

"Shit.." Mark muttered. Marty then walked in.

"Hey, bro..damn..." Marty said seeing Katy sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." Was all Mark said to his brother.

"What are we gonna do with her?..Boss said he had job for us today." Marty said, sounding worried. Mark shook his head. "I dunno...It's his fault she's like this.."

Marty gave Mark an odd look. "Isn't your fault the boss found out, tattle tale?" Marty saiid snickering. Mark elbowed his brother in the gut. "Shut up. She is not gonna be able to go with us." Mark said plainly. "Yeah, good luck telling Boss that." Marty said.

"Telling Boss, what?" Marty and Mark both froze when they heard the Joker's voice behind them.

"Hey Boss." Marty said smiling, nervously.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Look, Boss..Katy is like a zombie right now...she would be useless if we brought her along with for today." Mark said. The Joker glanced over at Katy to see her sitting there almost lifeless.

"She's fine.." The Joker said causing Mark and Marty to look at him like he was crazy.

"Boss she is not fine..If we didn't know any better We would have thought she was dead." Marty said trying to help.

The Joker sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Do I have to do everything myself?" He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What is he doing?" Marty asked nervously. Mark just shrugged his shoulders.

Mark and Marty looked at the Boss confused when he walked back into the room with a bowl of water, making his way over to Katy. "Oooh shit..." Mark said quietly.

without hesitating, The Joker dumped the cold water onto Katy.

She instantly jumped up from the couch. "What the fuck!?" She screamed.

The Joker looked back at Mark and Marty smirking. "See? good as new."  
Katy looked up at Mister J like she wanted to strangle him. "What the fuck was that for!?" She yelled. "You seem to have a short fuse here lately. Incase you forgot! You have a job and today you are going to go on a little trip with the boys..so get ready, you have 10 minutes." with that The Joker walked past Mark and Marty, handing Mark the bowel he had used moments ago.

Katy glared over at Mark and Marty. "Heyyy beautiful! You look great!" Marty said trying to force a big smile. As for Mark he just stood there looking even more nervous.

Katy stomped past the two men, making her way to her room, slamming the door.

"I think that went well." Marty said.

Mark nodded. "Yeah me too."

Katy changed her clothes and made her way to The Jokers room.

She knocked, waiting for a reply.

"What?!" She heard him yell. Katy slowly opened the door, walking into his room.

"Boss? You got a minute?" She asked.

The Joker was sitting at his desk scribbling on a news paper.

"Yeah..what do you want?" He asked, not bothering to look up at Katy.

Katy sighed. "Boss, I am really sick..Can't I just stay here with you?" Katy asked,

The Joker sat up sighing as he glanced over at her.

"Katy, I know you're not feeling good but you might actually feel better getting out of this place for a few hours." Katy shook her head. "Boss I feel like I'm dieing..Please." Katy said begging.

The Joker stood up from the chair he sat on, making his way over to her.

"No..You have a job to do today and I'm gonna need you to pull through and do your damn job. besides this will keep your mind busy and focused on something else other than feeling sick." He said. Katy felt the sudden urge to cry right then and there but fought it.

"I can't fucking work when I'm this sick!" She suddenly yelled.

The Joker looked at her in shock.

"Then why don't we just go ahead and shoot you right here...end it all right now for you..Is that what you want?!" He yelled back at her as he pulled his pistol out, pointing it at her.

"No." Katy said quietly.

"Sorry?...what was that?" Joker said mocking her.

"No, Sir." Katy said gritting her teeth as she spoke up a little louder.

"That's what I thought...Now I am trying really hard to be understanding and nice to you but you're making it really hard right now.." Mister J said.

Katy didn't say anything. She just stood there looking up at The Joker.

"Now I want you to go with Marty, Mark, and Tyler and don't come back until you have killed him..." Katy looked up at The Joker confused. "**Him**?" She asked.

The Joker smirked. He walked over to his desk, grabbing the newspaper he had been scribbling on, showing her the picture on the front page.

Katy looked up at her boss shocked. "But why?" She asked.

"Because I said so! Anymore stupid questions?!" The Joker yelled. Katy shook her head no.

"Good!...no get out." He said as he sat down at his desk.

Katy walked out of the room breathing heavily.

"I can't do this...I can't kill **Him**..." Katy said quietly to herself, unsure of what she was gonna do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope y'all liked this chapter! So who do you think The Joker wants them to kill? Review and let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Katy, Mark, Marty, and Tyler had Maroni tied up to a chair, blindfolded.

He was still passed out from the cheap shot from tyler. Katy was pacing back and forth. She didn't want to be here and she didn't want anything to do with this. She suddenly started to feel sick to her stomach. "You ok?" Marty asked her nervously.

Katy ignored him, crouching down, burrying her face in her hands.

"I think he's starting to wake up." Tyler said.

"Well then take the blindfold off." Mark said walking over to Tyler and a now struggling Maroni.

Tyler took the blindfold off Maroni, who was now looking around the room confused.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"Sorry about all this but...Bosses Order's." Tyler said pulling out a gun, pointing at Maroni's head. Katy refused to look up. "Wait!.." Marty said sounding nervous.

"What?" Tyler asked, getting impatient.

Marty sighed. "Boss just called..He said he wants Katy to do it."

Katy instantly looked up at them shaking her head. "No..No, No, No.." She said panicking.

"Katy! If you don't do this Boss is gonna kiss us all! So stop being a baby and fucking shoot this fucker in the head." Tyler said as he yanked her up from the floor roughly by her arm.

He put the gun in her hand. "Now do it." Tyler demanded.

Katy looked Maroni in the eyes shaking her head. "Don't do this Katy." Maroni pleaded.

Katy slowly raised the gun. "I'm so sorry for everything Katy...Just don't do this." Maroni said.

Katy could feel a tear run down her cheek. "Hurry up! Just fucking do it!" Tyler screamed at her.

"Hey man leave her alone!" Marty said.

"We don't have all fucking day! Boss wants us back as soon as possible.." Tyler said getting impatient. "Take your time Katy." Mark said trying to help her.

Katy's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She had never killed a person before which is weird considering she works for the Joker.

"I can't...I can't do it." She said quietly,

Mark and Marty sighed. Tyler on the other hand was getting pissed off.

"I can't fucking believe this..I don't even know why the fuck Boss keeps you around! You're just a fucking useless junkie!" As soon as those words left Tyler's mouth. Katy slowly turned to look at Tyler. "Shut up." Katy said sternly. Tyler laughed. "Or what?...what the fuck are you going to do about it? Oh! I know! You will probably just go shoot up like the fucking junkie that you are!" Tyler yelled. Without even thinking Katy raised the gun, pointing it at Tyler.

"Katy! Put down the gun!" Mark said, nervously.

"No." She said quietly.

"You won't do it...You don't have the guts." Tyler sneered.

Just then a Gunshot went off. Everyone froze. The room was silent.

Tyler fell to the ground holding her leg as he started cursing and yelling out in pain.

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH!**" He screamed. Katy was shocked that she had even pulled the trigger.

Katy instantly dropped the gun on the floor.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry!" Katy yelled as she ran over to Tyler.

"Call Boss..This has gotten way out of control." Mark told Marty.

"Sorry!? You fucking shot me!" Tyler yelled as he cried in pain.

"It's your fault! You shouldn't have made me so mad...I'm sorry." Katy said not knowing what to do. "Boss is on the way and he is not happy." Marty said sounding scared.

"Oh my god he is gonna kill me." Katy said looking over at Mark and Marty.

"I fucking hope he does!" Tyler yelled. Katy glanced at Tyler feeling bad for shooting him. Even though it was just in the leg. How was she supposed to Kill Maroni when she couldn't even shoot someone in the leg without feeling bad?

"Everyone just needs to calm the fuck down!" Mark yelled.

"I gotta get out of here..." Katy said panicking.

Just then another gunshot was fired.

Everyone turned around to see that The Joker had shot Maroni in the head.

Katy dropped to her knees in shock.

"Can somebody please tell me how hard is it to do what I just did in mere seconds?" He asked as he stepped towards them.

He then glanced over to see Tyler holding his bleeding leg.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked sounding amused by Tyler's cries.

"That bitch Shot me instead of Maroni!" The Joker looked behind him to see Katy still siting there looking at the lifeless Body of Maroni.

"You did what?!" He yelled as he grabbed a handful of Katy's hair, pulling her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry Boss but..."

"Sorry?..you know I have been hearing that a lot lately and its getting old real fucking fast." He said interrupting her. "Boss! It wasn't all her fault! Tyler pushed her." Marty said speaking up.

The Joker never ignore Marty though, not taking his eyes off Katy.

"You Knew didn't you?...You knew Maroni was my father and yet you still wanted me to kill him.." Katy said quietly. without any warning the Joker punched Katy, knocking her to the floor.

"Each of you have 5 minutes to get back to the hideout.." Boss said as he turned around, leaving them alone. Mark helped Katy get to feet as Marty helped Tyler into the car.

**Back at the hideout...**

The Joker was sitting in the living room as all four of them made their way into the building.

"Mark and Marty...I want you two to go take care of Tyler's leg while I have a little chat with Katy." Joker said not taking his eyes off of Katy since she had entered the room.

Mark and Marty hesitated but did as they were told.

Once they were out the room The Joker stood up, removing his jacket, and gloves.

Fear quickly took over Katy. Her face was throbbing from where he had punched her moments ago. He walked over to her, slapping her hard across the face.

The Joker grabbed Katy by the throat, slamming her into the wall.

"What did I tell you before!?" He said growled as he started to sqeeze her throat.

"I'm...Sorry.." Katy said quietly in between breaths.

"Sorry? Are you really sorry?" He said mocking her.

The Joker then tossed to the floor.

She slowly crawled over to the coffee table, using the to pull herself up.

The Joker pushed her back so that she was now laying on the coffee table as he stood above her choking her again. Katy was gasping for air at this point. She did the first thing that popped into her mind.

Katy pulled her knee in as if to hold it to her chest but placing her foot on the Joker's stomach, kicking him away from her. He lost balance and fell back onto the tv.

He looked over at her shocked.

Katy looked up at him more scared than she was before.

The Joker chuckled as he made his way back over to her, grabbing a handful of hair, bashing her head against the wall. He then pulled out his switchblade.

The Joker got on top of her, straddling Katy, holding her head still.

Katy's heart started racing as soon as he stuck the cold blade against her mouth.

He looked down into her eyes. He could see the fear.

"Why couldn't you have just done your job?" He asked quietly.

Katy's eyes went wide. Was he really going to do this to her?

The Joker leaned. "This is gonna hurt me a lot more than it will you." As soon as the words left his mouth, He thrusted the blade in, slicing away at Katy's cheek. Her screams echoing throughout the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you like! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Katy laid on her bedroom floor, emotionless.

She felt numb. Katy slowly lifted her left hand, gently running her fingers over the stitches on her right cheek. At least he didn't butcher her other cheek, she thought.

Katy glanced over at her door when she heard The Joker yelling at someone.

She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. Katy felt sick to her stomach today. withdrawal was only getting worse and that fact that her cheek was going to be scarred for life didn't help at all.

Katy heard her bedroom door open. She turned her head to see The Joker standing there, staring down at her. She instantly looked away, turning her attention back to the ceiling.

She heard him close the door and take a few steps towards her.

The Joker sat down on the floor, besides Katy with a wet washcloth in his hands.

"Stay still." He said quietly as he gently rubbed the cloth against her stitched up cheek.

Katy didn't show any signs of pain which surprised the Joker.

"It doesn't look that bad." She heard him say but ignore him.

"Why are you laying on the floor?.." He asked as he glanced back at the bed.

Katy sighed. "Because the floor is cooler..." She said.

Joker nodded his head forgetting she was still going through withdrawal.

Joker then pulled something out of his pocket. "Want it?" He asked.

Katy turned her head to see him holding a syringe needle. She looked up at him shocked.

"Is this some kind of trick?" She asked.

Joker shook his head, chuckling. "Nope..not this time at least." He said holding the syringe out to her. "Take it." he said. Katy looked away from him again. This had to be a trick.

"No." she said quietly, even though she wanted nothing more right now than to just jab that needle into the bend of her arm. Just then Joker grabbed her arm. She looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing she asked?" She watched as The Joker grabbed a rubber cord, wrapping her around her arm. "If you're not going to do it..then I'll do it for you." He said.

Katy shook her head. " I said no." She said again.

"Yeah well it wasn't very convincing." He said as he stuck the needle into a vein, injecting the Heroin into her. Katy instantly felt the drug take effect on her. She laid her head back down on the floor, closing her eyes, as she was suddenly calmed and relaxed. She had missed this feeling.

The Joker sat there watching her for a minute before standing up.

"Why did you do this?" Katy suddenly asked, causing The Joker to turn back around to look at her. "Let's just say where even now." He said as he quickly left the room.

Katy sat up, leaning her back against the bed.

She sighed. "Even would be you letting me carv you face but someone has already beat me to it.." She said quietly to herself as she picked the syringe, looking at it before tossing it across the bedroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'm having trouble trying to figure out where I want to go with this story :-/ but don't worry! I won't give up on it! If y'all have any idea let me know! I could use some help with this one. Anywho! Even though its a short chapter I hope y'all like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story but I have really been blank with it.**

**But! I keep getting new followers on it and I do not want to let you guys down so I have done lots of thinking and I may have some ideas for this fic! So again sorry it took so long to update and here is Chapter 7! :)**

**Chapter 7.**

Katy walked out into the living room to see Tyler sitting on the couch with his leg propped up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tyler asked laughing as he seen Katy's cheek.

She rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him on the couch. "Fuck off." She said quietly.

"So Maroni is or was your father, huh?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Stepfather." She said correcting him.

Tyler nodded his head. "Oh." was all he said.

Just then Mark and Marty entered the room and was shocked to actually see Katy out of her room. "Hey stranger." Mark said smiling at her but Katy just gave them a small nod.

"Hows the cheek?" Marty asked quietly, not sure if he really should bring it up to her.

Katy just shrugged but didn't say anything.

"So Boss said he found a new guy to join the team." Tyler said, changing the subject.

"It sure didn't take long for him to find someone to replace Matt." Mark said chuckling as he sat down on a chair. "Maybe it will be a hot chick." Marty said smirking.

Katy then turned to give him an odd look. "Not that you're not, Katy but boss made it pretty clear the day he hired you that no one was allowed to even lay one finger on you." Marty said causing Mark to elbow him in the gut from where he sat. Katy raised an eyebrow at them both.

"And why would he say that?" She asked with an attitude.

Both Mark and Marty shrugged. "I dunno." They said in unison which made Katy roll her eyes.

"I hate to break it to you losers but Boss has already said that one woman on the team is more than enough." Tyler said.

Damn.." Marty said, sighing which made Katy try shake her head at him.

She couldn't help but wonder why she was off limits but figured it was just one of those No mixing pleasure with business kinda thing. Which She understood, it's not like had any feelings for the men sitting in the room with her anyways. As far as she was concerned they were just her co workers and she intended to keep it just that.

Just then they all turned to look at at a tall man walking into the living room.

He had dark blonde hair and was pretty skinny. "Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler asked with an attitude.

The man looked nervous as all hell. "My name is James..I'm the new guy." He said studdering a bit which made Marty snort a laugh. "Where's boss at?" Mark asked curiously.

James pointed at the front door. "He's coming." He said quietly.

Katy stood up from the couch to go to the kitchen. She instantly noticed James eyeing her up and down. She rolled her eyes and walked into the Kitchen, leaving the boys to deal with this newbie. Katy heard the front door slam shut when she sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing her forehead. "I can see you guy's have already met James." She heard the Joker say.

Katy sighed as she leaned back into the kitchen chair. Katy closed her eyes and took deep breathes. She was not feeling good at all today.

"Wake up!" Katy jumped when someone slapped their hand down on the kitchen table.

She looked up to see The Boss standing there looking down at her amused.

"I have a little job for you tonight." The Joker said in a sing song voice as he walked over to the fridge, opening it to see that it was pretty much empty. "Make that two.." He said frowning at the empty fridge. Katy sat up in the chair and sighed. "And what would they be?" She asked, not really in the mood to talk but knew better than to ignore The Joker..

"Well first..go to the store and get some food for this place.." He said as he slammed the fridge door shut. Katy shook her head trying to hold in a laugh.

"And tonight I need you to go downtown to this club called Bottoms up." He said looking at her.

Katy gave him an odd look. "That's a strip club." She said confused.

The Joker smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah I need you to be a stripper for the night." He said watching the expressions on Katy's face. She laughed. "You can't be serious?" She said.

Joker nodded his head. "I could not be more serious right now. I already know how you used to be a stripper when you were younger so it's not like this is out of your comfort zone." He said raising an eyebrow at her. Katy shook her head at him.

"And why am I being a stripper tonight?" She asked curiously as she leaned her head back.

"Because I am meeting with a member of the mob, see we have a little business deal going on and I need someone who is...uhh..clever, knows her way around a pole, and of course above all beautiful and I don't think Mark, Marty, Or Tyler would be suitable for this role." He said smirking at Katy who just rolled her eyes as she stood up from the chair. "So I do what?..dance around on a pole in front of him?" She asked. Katy really had no clue what Joker really wanted her to do other than pose a stripper. "You are going to take the pole where we will be seated at. I want you to show him lots of attention...make eye contact with him, let him put a dollar bill down your bra, do whatever you have to do to get him alone." Joker said. Katy looked at him confused now.

"Get him alone?" She asked. Joker nodded his head.  
"I need you to convince him to pay for some one on one time..like a private lap dance, at least that is what you will tell him. When you get him alone Mark and Marty will be dressed as securtiy guards. Once you take him into an empty room they will be there waiting and take care of the rest." Joker said. Katy nodded her head.  
"Well what if he doesn't go for it?..It may not be that easy getting him alone." Katy said. Joker laughed. "He's fat, hairy, smells like sausage and has a really annoying accent." Joker said making Katy nod her head. "I'll get him alone." She said making Joker smile at her.

"That a girl!" He said clapping his hands together. The Joker went to leave the kitchen but then turned around to face Katy again. "Oh and uh..make sure you put on a good show tonight..I'm gonna need something good to look at." He said winking at Katy before leaving the kitchen.

Her jaw dropped. "I'm surrounded by perverts." She muttered to herself as she walked over to the fridge opening it only to frown at how empty it really was. "Mark!..lets go shopping!" She yelled. "Ok!" He yelled back which made her smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so while I was writing this chapter I started getting more idea's! So not to worry! I will be updating this story more! :) So thank to everyone who has been following this fic and make sure to review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Katy and Mark were walking down the aisles of the grocery store, throwing pretty much anything we wanted into the cart. "Maybe we should put some things back..We are running out of room." Katy said as she looked down at the very filled shopping cart. Mark shook his head.

"I'll go get another cart." Mark said which made Katy laugh. The Boss has given them a huge wad of money to get as much food as they could. So 2 shopping carts full of groceries better make him happy. Mark returned with another shopping cart and had already put more food items into it. "Here switch me." Katy said grabbing the new cart from Mark and started walking down the Aisle. "I'm gonna go ahead and check this stuff out and put it in the van." Mark said.

Katy nodded her head as she tossed 2 bags of chips into the cart.  
The shopping cart they had already filled was pretty much full of things that they can make meals out of so Katu figured this cart should be filled with junk food.

She didn't fill it up as much as the other cart but it was good enough. Katy went to check out, paid for the junk food and loaded it all up into the van with Mark.

Once they returned they thought it would be funny to make James carry all the groceries into the house by himself. "You guys are so cruel." Marty said as James walked back carrying 5 grocery backs at a time. Mark and Katy just laughed. "We are just making him feel at home." Katy said giggling. Mark nodded his head in agreement. "We should have taken him with us to load all that shit up into the fucking van." He said laughing. Katy nodded her head.

"We will have to remember that the next time we go on one of our little shopping spree's." Katy said. Marty shook his head as he walked into the kitchen helping James put the grocerys away.

"I guess I should go find something to wear for tonight." Katy said as she headed down the hall to her bedroom. Katy was going through her dresser drawers trying to find something to wear tonight but had nothing..She sighed as she sat down on her bed.

Just then The Joker barged into her room, making her jump a little

"Oh good you're back." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah and thanks to Mark and I you now have a kitchen full of food." She said giving him a fake smile. "Good, now about tonight I am leaving an hour early to meet him, But I need you there at nine o'clock. You can get changed and all dolled up at the strip club and figure out what your going to wear there." He said. Katy just nodded her head.

"Whatever you say, Boss." Katy said quietly.

He turned to leave but then froze, turning around slowly.

"By the way, watch out for little ole James. He's got a crush on you." Joker said in deep tone.

Katy couldn't help but laugh. "How the hell could anyone find me attractive with this fucking scar on my face?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Joker asked, pointing to the scars on his face that was covered by his face paint. Katy laughed again.

"No, see when a guy such as yourself has any type of scars on him, it just makes them look tough..but on a woman such as myself?...doesn't look good at all. How am I supposed to be all sexy tonight with this thing on my face?" I asked him.

The Joker shook his head and chuckled at her. He seemed to be pretty amused by her lately.

"Well to be honest, dear. He won't be looking at your face tonight." Joker said making Katy's jaw drop. "Gee Boss, Thanks for that. Always nice having these conversations with you." Katy said sarcastically. Joker smirked as he turned to leave the room. "Glad I was helpful." He said laughed as he left. Katy rolled her eyes as she laid back down on her bed.

**Later that night...**

Katy was standing in the dressing room at the strip club getting ready. One of the girls was nice enough to lend her an outfit to wear for tonight. It wasn't anything fancy, Just a school girls outfit but she figured she could make it work. Katy pulled on a pair of black heels and looked at herself one last time before stepping out from behind the curtain. She walked through the very crowded bar, looking around for The Joker but couldn't find him. She walked over to Marty who was dressed up as one of the securit guards. "Damn.." was all Marty said as Katy stood in front of him. She rolled his eyes and smack him on the shoulder. "Where is Mister J?" She asked, starting to panick a little. Marty glanced around the room until his eyes fell upon The Boss man.

Marty turned Katy round, facing her in the direction of The Joker and the hairy russian man.

Katy almost didn't recognize the Joker, seeing as how this was the first time she has seen him without any face paint on. He was dressed in a black pinstriped suit and wide brimmed black fedora, ironically dashing, his hair knotted back under the hat. Katy was shocked at how good looking this man really was, even with those scars that twisted up into that cynical smile of his. She took a deep breath as she made her way over to them.

"Well good evening gentlemen, Can I get you something to drink?" She asked flashing them a smile. The fat hairy man smiled big at Katy as he eyed her up and down, taking notice at how short her skirt really was. Katy fought the urge to vomit on him right then and there.

"Actually, Why don't you just hop on that pole and give us some entertainment." The man said in his thick russian accent. Katy glanced at The Joker who had a huge smirk on his face. She really wanted to smack that smirk right off of his face...that very good looking face. "Sure thing, hun." Katy said as she stepped up onto the stage and music instantly started to blare through out the building. Katy slowly undid the knot on her white shirt she was wearing, slowly stripping it off and tossing it at the russian man who had not taken his eyes off of her. Katy was feeling very awkward as she started her little pole routine.

Here she was twirling around a striper pole in front of some fat, greasy russian mob man and her boss. She wasn't sure which one disgusted her more.

Plus she knew that Mark, Marty, and James was here posing as security guards and she could see them all watching her from afar. Katy felt very uneasy to say the least. She just could not wait to get this over with so that she could go hide in her bedroom.

"Why don't you take off the little skirt, darling." The russian man said laughing as he nudged The Joker with his elbow. Katy glanced over at The Joker who just nodded his head at her.

She cursed him silently in her head. "I have a better idea." Katy said seductively as she stepped off the stage, grabbing the russian man by his hand and pulling him up to his feet.

The "How about we continue this somewhere a little more private." She said giving him her best fake smile she could muster up. The russian man smirked as he looked back at The Joker. "Joker man, what did I tell you? the woman just love me." He said laughing.  
It was so hard for Katy to keep from laughing at that. Joker seen that and shook his head chuckling. "I'll be here when you get done." Was all he said.

The Russian man turned back to Katy. "Where to, darling?" He asked her.

Katy turned him around, pointing him to a hallway that led to the rooms where strippers give private lap dances. "Go all the way down that hallways, our room is the last door on the left." She said whispering in his ear. "I'll be with you in just a moment, I have to go freshen up first." She said. The russian man smiled big.

"Well don't take too long, my darling." He said before turning around and quickly heading down the hallway. Katy looked back to see The Joker standing up and walking over to her.

"Which room is he in?" The Joker asked Katy.

"Last door on the left." She said looking up at him, getting a good look at her boss without any face paint. The Joker nodded his head. "Alright, We will just go in the last door on the right then." He said as he placed his hand on Katy's lower back guiding her down the hall.

Mark and Marty caught up with them."Now what, boss?" They asked as all 4 of them entered the last room on the right, right across from where the greasy russian man was.

"Does James have the van ready?" Joker asked. Mark nodded his head.

"Good, Go in there do what you have to do to and the head out the backdoor." Joker said.

"What about Katy?" Marty asked confused as she stood there in nothing but a mini school girl skirt and her bra. "She is gonna come with me, now stop asking questions and do your job." Joker said getting annoyed. Mark and Marty nodded their heads and quickly left the room. The Joker then turned to look at Katy. "What are they going to do to him?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer. The Joker smirked.

"I'm sure they will tell you all about it later." He said in a sing song voice.

Katy just nodded her head slowly as she glanced around the room they were in.

"There's cameras in here." She said quietly.

Joker looked up in the corner of the room to see a little camera.

"Yeah, James took care of all that." He said as he walked over to the couch that sat in the middle of the room, sitting down.

Katy stood there awkwardly. She wished she could go grab her clothes and to change into them but knew it would be too risky. "You gonna sit down or just stand there looking like a manikin?" The Joker asked breaking Katy out of her thoughts.

She slowly walked over, sitting at the far end of the couch, opposite him.

The Joker chuckled, seeing how uncomfortable she was.

"So how long do we wait?" She asked quietly.

The Joker glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Give them about ten minutes." He said.  
Katy nodded her head slowly. "Ok." was all she said.

They sat there in silence for five minutes until the fire alarms went off.

"Time to go." Joker said as he quickly got up off the couch, Katy following him. They made their way out of the room and down the hall to the main lobby.

Joker grabbed ahold of Katy's wrist's pulling her with him through the crowd of people. They quickly made their way out of the building and into the van where Mark, Marty, and James was waiting for them. "So how did it go?" Joker asked Mark as soon as they pulled out of the driveway. "Pretty damn good." Mark said smirking.

As soon as they all got back to the place they each took off to their rooms.

Katy got changed and crawled into bed. It had been a long day and she was more than ready to just relax and sleep. She closed her eyes and not long after that she dozed off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thought I would update again for y'all! Don't forget to review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Katy woke up at two in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep.

She threw the blankets back and crawled out of bed.

Katy slowly tiptoed into the kitchen to see James sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh...hey." She said awkwardly as she grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and got some cold water. "Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked her.

"Getting water." Katy said as she set her glass of water down onto the counter.

"Oh..I can't sleep." He said quietly.

Katy sighed. "So..how did you enjoy your first day of work?" She asked trying to make conversation. James smiled at her. "It was crazy thats for sure." He said laughing.

Katy nodded her head in agreement. "Trust me, you have no idea." Katy said.

"So how long have you been doing this for?" James asked Katy who had to actually think for a second. "Six months." She said. James looked up at her shocked.

"Wow." He said making Katy looked at him oddly.

"Does that surprise you?" She asked.

James laughed. "Well...yeah actually." He said, Katy rolled her eyes. typical!

"Well goodnight." Katy said as she turned to walk away.

"Hey wait." James said quietly. Katy stopped and slowly turned around.

"What?" She asked getting annoyed.

"While you and Mark were out grocery shopping The Boss was going over some rules with me." James said as he stood up from the kitchen table.

Katy gave him a weird look. "And?" She asked, waiting for him to get to the point.

"And one of those rules were that you are off limits. What does he mean?" James asked.

Katy sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It means no mixing pleasure with business." She said. Katy really didn't understand why The Joker came up with that rule so she just told James what she figured the reason was. James laughed.

"I doubt thats it." He said in a different tone of voice that made Katy look at him weird.

"Well Like I said I am going to go to bed now...so goodnight." Katy said as she went to walk away but James then roughly grabbed her by the elbow, yanking her back towards him.

"Get the fuck off of me." Katy said sternly. She was not playing around with this looney.

"I don't like rules and I don't follow them." he said darkly as he went to lean in.

'I know he is not about to kiss me!' Katy thought. She brought her other hand up slapping James right across the face, causing him to let her go. "Are you fucking crazy or just plain stupid?!" Katy yelled. "I'd say both." James and Katy froze when they heard The Joker's voice coming from behind them. Katy turned around was face to face with the Joker. Katy was actually relieved to see him! "Hey boss." James said acting all innocent.

Katy glared at him as she slowly backed up so that she stood behind the Joker.

"You know, James..I must be seeing things cause it almost looked to me that you were getting a little too friendly with Katy, here." Joker said as he took a step towards James.

James shook his head. "No of course not, Boss. We were just talking." James said cooly.

Joker raised an eyebrow at him "Is that so?" He asked before looking back at Katy who looked nervous. "Katy." Joker said, making her jump.

"Boss?" She said quietly.

"Is James bothering you?" The Joker asked.

Katy instantly looked back over at James who gave her an extremely creepy look.

There was something about this guy that just gave her a bad feeling.

"Yes." She said quietly as she looked back up at The Joker who smirked as he looked back over at James. "She says differently." Joker said to James who just laughed.

"Oh come on, Boss. who are you gonna believe? me or her?" James asked.

"Her." Joker said cooly which made Katy smile.

James was actually shocked at his answer. "You're kidding right?" James asked.

Joker chuckled as he shook his head. "Uhh..nooo. She has been working for me for about 6 months now and you have only been working for me for what?...one day?" Joker asked.

Katy couldn't help but smile big at that.

James just nodded his head slowly. "Sorry boss." James said quietly making the Joker laugh.

"Oh no, no, no. See Sorry just doesn't cut it around here. Ask Katy, she knows all about that." Joker said causing Katy to slowly nod her head. "See my biggest rule for you was that she was off limits just like she is off limits to everyone else in this house...Nobody is to lay one finger on her." Joker said clenching his fists. Katy noticed this and backed away.

"I understand, Boss." James said.

"No James..I don't think you do understand." Joker said in a dark and dangerous tone.

Just then Joker pulled out a gun, pointing it at James. Katy's heart was racing now.

"Umm..I uh..Think I am just gonna go back to bed." Katy said quietly back away from them both.

Joker glanced over at her before putting the gun away. "Go to bed James." Joker demanded. James instantly ran past The Joker. Joker turned around, grabbing Katy by the arm yanking her back. "Get back hereee...I am not through with you." Joker said. Katy looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong." Katy said.

Joker laughed. "Yet.." He said smirking at her.

Katy glared at him. "Goodnight, Boss." Katy said giving him a fake smile.

She turned to walk away again but only to be yanked back by the Joker.

His face was inches away from her now. "You know I can't have you screwing with my boy's head's." Joker said. Katy sighed.

"You're right, Boss..Why did god have to bless me with these good looks and bubbly personality?" She said sarcastically. Joker couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Go to bed." He said lightly shoving her away. "Yeah..I do need to get my beauty sleep, It is not easy looking this damn good everyday." She said as she headed out of the kitchen.

Joker chuckled when he seen she had left the kitchen. He shook his head. "What the hell am I gonna do with her?" He muttered to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**Thought I would update again before I go to work! And If I get more than 1 review I will update tonight when I get home! :) So Review! Review! Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews and so here is Chapter 10 just like I promised! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10.**

Katy groaned as she felt the blankets being ripped off of her.

"Go awayyy." She whined.

"Wake up sunshine!" Mark said laughing as Katy rolled over.

Mark then started jumping up and down on her bed.

"Leave me alone!" Katy yelled but Mark ignored her as he plopped down on the bed.

Katy then sat up. "What the fuck do you want?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I heard James was trying to get freaky with you last night." Mark said smirking at her.

Katy groaned as she laid back down. "You woke me up just to talk about that?..." She asked sounding frustrated. "So it's true?" Mark asked laughing.

"Yes Mark..It's true." Katy said closing her eyes.

"He said you slapped him." Mark said smiling big.

Katy looked over at him. "Wait, so James is like bragging about what happened?" She asked curiously. Mark nodded his head. "Pretty much. I'm surprised Boss didn't kill him right then and there." Mark said. Katy sat up, pulling the blankets back over her head.

"No go away." Mark heard Her mumble from under the blanket.

Mark laughed as he jumped off of her bed, leaving Katy's room.

Katy popped her head out from under the blanket when she knew Mark was gone.

"Finally...peace and quiet." She said quietly to herself.

Mark then bursted through her door again. "Boss want's you up!" Mark said before leaving again.

"I spoke too soon..." Katy muttered to herself as she ripped the blankets off of her and crawled out of bed. Katy walked out into the living room to see Mark, Marty, Tyler, and James sitting on the couch and The Joker standing there in front of them.

"What's going on?" Katy asked confused.

"A little meeting...now sit down." Joker said. He did not look like he was in a good mood this morning. Katy looked around to see there was no room on the couch for her so she just sat down on the floor. "Now! It seems to me that some of you have problems following the rules around her." Joker said as he started pacing back and forth. HIs eyes flickering over to James.

"James." Joker said causing everyone to glance over at the man who sat in the middle on the couch. He looked nervous. "Would you like to know what happens when you don't do as I say?" The Joker asked. James didn't say anything though which made The Joker laugh.

"Katy." Joker then said, glancing over at her. She looked up at him confused.

"Come here." He said sternly Katy slowly stood up.

"Now when you say 'come here' Do you mean 'come here' as in I am going to make an example out of you? or do you mean 'come here' as..oh I dunno..sayyy you get the day off for being such a great worker?" She asked trying to be funny but The Joker was not in the mood for her little games today. "Shut up and get your ass over here." he said gritting his teeth.

"Yes, Boss." Katy said quietly as she walked over to stand right next to him.

The Joker placed two fingers under her chin, moving her head to the left to give the guys a good view of her scar. "Now this is what happens when you don't listen." Joker said looking directly at James."Actually a lot worse can happen, I was just feeling generous that day." He said smirking at Katy who was now the one who wasn't amused.

"So James, I am only going to give you one warning...next time you pull something stupid like you did last night, then they are going to be fishing for your guts in the lake." Joker said.

James instantly nodded his head. "Yes sir."

Joker sighed. "Now..everyone go find something to do...You all have the day off so enjoy it while it lasts." Joker said before leaving the living room to go to his room. Katy smiled big at Mark.

About an hour later everyone was off doing their own thing except for Katy who was laying on the couch, watching tv. She was bored out of her mind!  
She groaned as she flicked the tv off and got up. walking down the hall she found herself standing right in front of The Joker's room.

She knocked on it twice. "What?!" She heard him yell which made her giggle as she opened the door. "Hey Boss." Katy said as she walked into his room. closing the door behind her.

"What do you want, Katy?" He asked not bothering to look up at her.

Katy made her way over to his desk, looking over his shoulder to see him writing random things down on a piece of paper. "Whatcha doingg?" She asked curiously.

The Joker sighed as he dropped his pen down on the desk, leaning back in his chair and looking up at Katy. "Working." He said to her sternly.

"Sound's like fun." She said quietly.

"Shouldn't you be out enjoying your day off?.." Joker asked her curiously.

Katy sighed. "I'm bored, boss...give me something to dooo." She said practically begging. Joker rolled his eyes. "Well you could always go put on that little schoolgirls uniform and entertain me." He said knowing Katy would be disgusted. "You're really sick, you know that Boss?" She said which made him laugh. "Look I have stuff to do which is why I gave you and the rest of the guys the day off...So that I could be left alone...So that being said, Leave me alone.." Joker said.

Katy sighed. "Oh come on Mister J, I could help you! What are you working on?" She asked curiously. Joker rubbed the back of his neck, sucking on the inside of his scarred cheek.

"I'm starting to think I should give you another scar..." He muttered to himself but Katy heard. She glared at him. "Fine, I'll leave." Katy said as she walked towards the door, leaving his room. Ten minutes had passed and Katy was back in the living room, laying upside down on the couch, attempting to watch tv that way. The Joker walked in and chuckled.

"Well aint this a sight to see." He said causing Katy to turn her head to look at him.

"I'm so bored!" Katy said as she sat up right on the couch.

Joker shook his head at her in disbelief. "This is pathetic, Katy." He said.

Katy sighed. "I know it." The Joker laughed.

"Well come on then." He said. Katy looked up at him confused.

"Just come on." He said turning to walk down the hall.

Katy followed The Joker into his room.

Katy watched as He walked over to his desk, opening up the drawer.

"What are you doing?" Katy asked.

Katy smiled big when Mister J held up two syringe needles.

"I knew you have been holding out on me!" She said causing him to laugh.

"Oh shut up and get over here." The Joker said. Katy did as she was told very quickly.

She sat on his bed as he injected the drug into her arm. Katy smiled as she felt the heroin instantly kick in. She watched as The Joker injected the drug into his arm.

Katy giggled. "I didn't know you did drugs." She said lazily.

Joker chuckled as he tossed the needle across the room.

"Well now you do." He said cooly. It was almost like a dream to Katy.

Here she was sitting with her Boss who just so happened to be The Joker, shooting up heroin. "I never thanked you for last night." Katy said quietly.

Joker leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "Don't mention it." He said lazily.

Katy started laughing, causing The Joker to look at her oddly.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" He asked.

"What is up with this rule?" Katy asked giggling.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her. "Which one?" He asked confused.

"The one where I am off limits to every male that walks in this place." She said looking up at him.

"Ooooh that rule." Joker said which made Katy laugh.

"Yeaah that rule." Katy said mimicking him.

"Well for starters you are the only female in this house sooo I had to set some kind of boundaries. I mean you are surrounded by criminals." Joker said causing Katy to slowly nod her head. "Don't you mean horny criminals?" She asked laughing.

The Joker nodded his head. "Yeah actually." He said chuckling.

Katy sighed as she leaned her head back. "You know this is the first time I have actually had a somewhat normal conversation with you." She said turning her head to face The Joker.

"Huh.." Was all he said.

Katy then sat up turning her body so that she was face to face with him.

"What's your real name?" Katy suddenly asked. The Joker was shocked by her question.

"No one knows my name, Katy." He said giving her a serious look now.

"I know and I swear I won't tell anyone..I just wanna know." She said trying to convince him.

"No." He said shaking his head. Katy pouted.

"Pleaseeee Misterr J?" Katy asked, this time begging. The Joker groaned.

"I swear if you tell anyone or even call me by it I will cut your tongue out." He said sternly.

Katy nodded her head, getting excited now. "Your secret it safe with me, now tell me!" She said laughing. The Joker sighed. "Jack...Jack Napier." He said quietly.

Katy looked at him for a few seconds, letting the name sink in. "I like that." She said quietly.

Joker scoffed "Yeah well remember what I said." He said causing Katy to nod her head quickly.

Just then Katy and The Joker heard the voices of Mark, Marty, Tyler, and James.

Katy sighed as she rubbed her eyes. I should probably go back to my room now." She said quietly as she slid off the bed. The Joker didn't say anything as he too got up off the bed.

"Well thanks for saving me from dying of boredom." Katy said smiling at The Joker who was now standing right in front of her. "See you later, Boss." Katy said quietly as she turned to open the door but The Joker grabbed Katy by her arm, gently pulling her back towards him.

She looked up at him confused. He stared down at her for only a few seconds but felt like hours to Katy. He then snapped out of whatever it was he was thinking about and let go of Katy's arm.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah...you should probably go sleep off the drugs." He said awkwardly. Katy just nodded her head slowly before leaving his room to go to hers and sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 11.**

Katy woke up to the sound of her door opening.

She glanced up rubbing her eyes. "Get up." She heard the voice of The Joker demand.

Katy sat up looking up at him. "Why? what's going on?" She asked confused.

"Don't ask questions, just come on." he said before turning to leave her room.

Katy stood up sighing. She glanced at her clock to see it was one in the morning.

"He's gotta be fucking kidding me right now.." She mumbled lazily as she exited her room.

Katy followed The Joker into his room, over to his desk.  
"So what is so important that you had to drag me out of bed at one in the morning?" She asked.

The Joker placed his hands on the desk, thinking long and hard about something.

"Boss?" Katy said quietly. He then looked over at her.

"Tell me, Katy..Why are you here?" He asked her.

Katy looked at him nervously. "Because you hired me?.." She said not sure if this was the right answer. "You needed a place to stay. You needed food and water, right?" He asked her.

Katy nodded her head. "Yeah." She said quietly.

"And you have now been working here for 6 months, right?" He asked again.

Katy nodded her head slowly. "Did I do something wrong?" Katy suddenly asked.

The Joker shook his head laughing. "No..not yet at least." He said looking at her.

"I'm just a little confused here." She said honestly.

The Joker then stepped towards her to where he was now standing right in front of Katy.

"How long do you plan on working for me?" He suddenly asked, catching Katy off guard.

"I guess as long as you will let me, Boss." She said honestly.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her. "I figured that once you get tired of me you would just kill me." She said making The Joker chuckle as she shook his head.

"No, see killing you would be too easy." he said which confused Katy more than she already was. "Are you sure I'm not in trouble?" She asked again. The Joker just shook his head.

"No..you're not in trouble." He said quietly.

Katy was very confused at her boss. She had never seen him act so strange..

"Well is there something bothering you?" She asked carefully. She knew how annoyed he got just by asking him a simple question. The Joker didn't say anything, just stared down into Katy's eyes. She felt anxious and nervous at the same time.

Katy then got a crazy little thought in her head. She slowly moved in closer to him. She took noticed that he didn't move. Katy couldn't help but think that she must still be high for even thinking about doing what she was about to do.

Before Katy could make another move. The Joker roughly grabbed a handful of her hair. Normally she would have been scared but she wasn't this time. Something about him and the way he was acting made her surprisingly calm.

Her heart started racing when pulled her head back a little.

Neither of them said a single word. Katy's heart felt like it was going to jump right out of her chest as The Joker slowly leaned down, their lips inches apart and then.

"Hey boss!" Marty barged in, drunk off his ass might I add.

Katy instantly pulled away from The Joker who stood there looking very angry now.

"Oh...uh..did I interrupt something?.." Marty asked confused.

"I'm gonna go." Katy said quickly as she slide past Marty who was smirking at her.

"What do you want?..." The Joker asked in a low and dangerous tone.

Marty looked nervous now. "I was just gonna tell you that they are talking about you on the news." Marty said stuttering a little. The Joker sighed as she shook his head.

"I'm always on the news, Marty..." He said trying to stay calm.

"Oh yeah!...Sorry for bothering you boss." Marty said laughing at himself as he left The Joker's room. The Joker shook his head as he walked over to his bed, sighing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

"Well good morning Katy, how was your night?" Marty asked smirking as Katy sat down at the kitchen table. "Shut up, Marty." She said not amused by him.

"I'm just messing with you." Marty said laughing.

"Yeah well I am not in the mood right now so just leave me alone." Katy said.

Marty chuckled. "Funny, you seemed to be in a good mood last night." Marty said causing Katy to slam her fists down on the kitchen table. "Ok you listen and listen good because I am only going to say this once." Katy said sternly. Marty looked at her shocked.

"When you walked into the bosses room last night, I had said some smart ass comment that pissed him off, incase you couldn't tell by him practically pulling my hair out of my skull." She said coming up with that lie pretty damn quick.

Marty nodded his head. "Ok." Was all he said.

Katy shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen. She really was not in the mood to put up with anyone today, But of course she would walk straight into James.

"Sorry.." Katy mumbled as she walked around him.

"Watch where you're going beautiful." James said with a wink.

Katy rolled her eyes, disgusted by his gesture and walked over to the couch sitting next to Mark.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked quietly, now taking his eyes off of the television.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said quietly.

Mark just nodded his head. "Fair enough." Was all he said.

Mark and Katy sat there on the couch for five minutes watching tv while Marty and James were in the kitchen. Tyler was still in bed sleeping like the bum that he was.

Mark and Katy jumped when they heard a door slam.

Tyler wobbled his way out nervously. "Head's up, Boss is not in a good mood today." He said quietly as he made his way into the kitchen.

"What else is knew?" Mark muttered making Katy giggle.

Just then the Boss came stomping through the living room and into the kitchen.

Katy looked at Mark wide eyed. Before either of them could say anything they heard.

"Get your asses in the living room now!" The Joker yelled at Marty, James, and Tyler who quiclky did as they were told to do. The Joker then walked into the living room, shutting the tv off.

"I need 3 of you to come with me today for a little job." The Joker said staring at them.

The room was quiet now. "What kind of job, boss?" Mark asked curiously.

The Joker sighed, already getting annoyed. "You will find out when we get there so who want's to go?" The Joker asked but no one raised their hands. Katy looked around at the guys. None of them wanted to go?..Katy sighed as she raised her hand.

"Wow...really?...The only one who raised their hand is Katy?.." The Joker asked but again the room was quiet. "Alright then..I'll pick." The Joker said making the guys look nervous now.

"Mark, Marty and James...you're coming with me. Tyler and Katy are going to stay put." Joker said which confused Katy considering she made it clear that she would be apart of the job today.

Katy stood up. "Why can't I go?" She asked causing The Joker to cock his head to the side.

"Because I said so." He said but that was not a good enough answer for Katy.

"But You said whoever wanted to go raise your hand..I made it clear I want to do this job." She said causing The Joker to shake his head. "Because you can't do this job. I need men for this little task. Believe it or not there is a good bit of things you just can't do, Katy." Joker said trying to stay calm. Katy scoffed. "Then why the fuck did you hire me?" She asked with an attitude.

The guy's instantly looked over at The Joker with their jaw's dropped. They were waiting for him to shoot her right then and there. The Joker clenched his fists, taking a deep breath,

They all looked surprised when The Joker then started to laugh, even Katy was taken back.

"Let's not forget, Katy that you are just a junkie...who is only probably working here so that you can get your occasional fix." The Joker said coldly. Katy didn't say anything. She just stood there staring at him. "I hired you because I wanted to but times like this...really make me wonder why I even bothered." He said again, only this time chuckling a little.

Katy was about to speak up when Tyler interfered.

"Katy, You are important to the team but Boss is right, you can't do much of anything except.." Tyler said but suddenly stopped. Katy looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Except what?" She asked in a low tone.

Tyler sighed. "Except just be sexy when we need you to be..I mean isn't that what you do best?" Tyler said making Katy's jaw drop.

Mark punched Tyler in the arm. "Katy, he didn't mean it like that." Mark said but Katy just shook her head. "No that's ok...Now I know how important I am to the team." Katy said glaring at The Joker before making her way to the front door.

"Where are you going?!" Marty called out to her but Katy ignore them as she opened the front door. Katy stopped as she was about to exit the building and turned around to the Joker.

"I quit." She said before walking out of the house, slamming the door.

The guys were shocked and didn't know what to say or do. The Boss stood there staring at the front door is if she was gonna come walking back in.

"Should we go after her, Boss?" Mark asked quietly.

The Joker shook his head before turning his attention back to them.

"No." was all he said as he walked out of the living room. The guys heard his door slam.

"What about the job for today?" James asked confused.

"Now is probably not a good time.." Mark said shaking his head.

"She's gonna come back...right?" Marty asked.

Mark gave him a dumb look before shaking his head.

Marty sighed as he looked over at Tyler. "Good going, Tyler." He said.

"Hey! Boss started it..I didn't think she would just up and leave." He said trying to defend himself.

Mark scoffed. "Yeah well you should have just kept your fucking mouth shut and let them two fight it out themselves." Mark said as he got up and left the living room.

The only thing they could do now was just wait and see if Katy comes back once she cools off a bit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Thought I would update quick before I go to work! Hope you like! don't forget to review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

It had been 3 hours since Katy stormed out of the house.

Mark was sitting on the couch waiting for her. Boss instructed him to send her to his room when she got back...if she ever did come back. Mark instantly sat up when he heard the front door creek open. He sighed with relief when he seen Katy walk in.

"Where have you been?" Mark asked, quickly walking over to her.

"Around...where is everyone?" She asked glancing around the living room.

Mark shrugged. "Hell if I know." He said. Katy nodded her head.

"Well don't get too excited cause I'm only here to get my stuff." She said sternly.

Mark looked at her and frowned. "You can't leave, Katy." He said.

Katy scoffed. "Watch me." She said was she headed to her bedroom but Mark grabbed her wrists. "Before you do anything, Boss want's to see you." Mark said looking nervous for her.

Katy instantly yanked her hand back from him. "No.." She said sternly.

Mark sighed. "Katy, you have to go see him..like now." Mark said causing Katy to shake hear head. "He's gonna kill me if I go in there, Mark." She said worried.

Mark shook his head. "No he won't..He just want's to talk to you. He's probably gonna convince you to stay." Mark said trying to make her feel better but even he knew better. The Joker was not a happy person right now. Katy looked away, sighing. "If I die..It's on you." She said before stomping down the hall to The Joker's room.

She knocked quietly on the door but it was obviously loud enough for him to here.

"Yeah?!" She heard him yell from inside. Katy took a deep breath before opening the door slowly. She stepped in, closeing the door behind her. "You wanted to see me.." She said quietly.

The Joker was standing over by his desk doing something when he heard Katy's voice. He froze.

Katy felt a chill up her spine as he slowly turned around to face her.

The Joker chuckled. "Well I'm surprised you came back so soon." He said sounding amused.

Katy didn't say anything though, She just stood there by the door resisting the urge to run out of there and not look back. "You look so nervous.." The Joker said as he started walking over to her.

"Look, Boss..It's nothing personal but I just can't work for you anymore." Katy managed to get up the courage to say. The Joker cocked his head to the side at this though.

"Oh yeah?...and why is that?" He asked as he was now towering over Katy.

"Because I..I just don't belong here." She said quietly.

The Joker laughed at this. "So I'm just supposed to let you go?...just like that, hmm?" He asked in a sing song voice. Katy didn't know what to say to that.

"I mean how do I know that you won't go to the cops and tell them where I am?" The Joker asked eyeing her up. Katy shook her head. "I would never do that." She said sternly.

The Joker chuckled. "I've heard that one before." he said.

"Please, Mister J." Katy said almost pleading to be let go.

The Joker stared at her for a few seconds, sucking on the inside of his scarred cheek making a weird popping noise. "You really want out?" He asked sounding serious now.

Katy nodded her head slowly. "Yess." She said quietly.

The Joker nodded his head. "Ok." He said making Katy look at him confused.

"Ok?" She asked curiously.

Just then The Joker pulled out his gun, pointing it at Katy's head.  
"Here's your ticket out.." He said.

Katy's heart was racing at this point.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"There is only one way out of this team...So! That being said you have two choices." He said.

"And they are?" Katy asked even though she already knew the answer.

"You quit, you die. You stay then you live..seems like a pretty easy decision if you ask me." He said smirking. Katy clenched her fists as she shook her head. "You son of a bitch.." She said gritting her teeth but only made the Joker smirk even more.

"So what's your decision?" He asked trying to hold in a laugh.

Katy looked up at him in disbelief. She could not believe that just last night she was actually going to let him kiss her. "Fuck you." She said sternly.

The Joker just nodded his head, chuckling.

Then out of nowhere The Joker dropped the gun, punching Katy right in the jaw, making her fall down to the floor. She spit out blood onto the hardwoord floor. Katy looked up at The Joker in shock. He pulled his switch blade out as he stepped towards her.

"Ok, I'll stay!" She said panicking which only made him laugh as he bent down, Grabbing a handfull of her hair, Yanking Katy up to her feet.

The Joker then grabbed Katy by her throat, slamming her into the wall.

Katy's head bounced off the wall hard. The Joker then slammed her back down onto the floor.

Katy looked back up at him, her vision slightly blury. "I said I would I stay!" She yelled at him.

The Joker chuckled. "And?..what's your point?" He asked sounding extremely amused by all of this. "I told you I would stay so that you wouldn't hurt me." Katy said looking up at him.

The Joker laughed. "Now when did we make that arrangement?" He asked which caused Katy to look up at him confused. "I said I wouldn't kill you..I said nothing about not hurting you." He said smirking. Katy stumbled as she got up to her feet.

The chuckled. Oooh you wanna play, huh?" He asked in a sing song voice.

"I hate you." Katy said gritting her teeth. The Joker paused for a moment, staring at her.

Katy almost thought that may have hit a nerve with him but doubted it.

Then as quickly as he did before, Katy was knocked back down to the cold ground.

Her hands instantly going to her right cheek. Katy yelled out in pain as The Joker kicked her hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Mark and Marty stood outside of The Joker's room, listeing as The Joker continued to beat on Katy. "I can't listen to this anymore." Marty said as he walked off into his room.

Mark sighed and did the same, hoping Katy would still be in one piece.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Sorry it took a few days to update! I decided to take a little break from typing :)**

**So I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Oh! by the way! I have been thinking about doing a Lords Of Dogtown fanfic but I'm not sure..**

**Did you guy's like the movie? Do you think I should do a Dogtown fanfic?..let me know! If I do decided to do one it won't be until I finish up my other Joker fanfic Ugly Like Me.**

**Anywho! Just let me know what you think! Thanks guy's! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

The boys were all sitting in the kitchen the next morning talking about and eating their breakfast.

Katy had been in her room the rest of the day yesterday. No one has seen or heard from her.

"How do you guy's even know if she's still alive?" James asked chuckling.

Mark glared at him. "She's alive..She's just hiding right now" He said sternly.

Marty nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, She went hiding when Boss carved her cheek." Marty said. "You think he carved her other cheek?" Tyler asked curiously.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said looking down at the floor.

"Why don't you take a look for yourselves." Mark and the rest of the boys instantly turned around to see the badly bruised face of Katy. She had a black eye, her cheek was swollen and bruised. She looked to be a hot mess but to the relief of Mark there were was no new scar on her face.

"Hey Katy! How are you doing?" Marty asked smiling big at her.  
Katy glared at him. "How am I doing?...How do you think I am doing, Marty?" She asked with an attitude. Marty instantly looked down. "What the hell is your problem?" James asked suddenly getting ballsy. Katy raised an eyebrow at him. "Gee..I don't know." She said sarcastically.

"Why don't you go shoot up, you fucking Junkie." James said said chuckling at his own harsh words. "Seems to me everyone in here has a little attitude this morning." Everyone froze when they heard the Joker's voice as he leaned against the wall.

Nobody said anything. The Joker laughed. "Oh come on now, don't stop just because of little ole me. Go ahead Katy, I know you have some smart ass comment for James." Joker said looking at Katy who was avoiding eye contact with The Boss.

"No." She said looking over at James. The Joker shook his head as he pushed himself off the wall walking over to Katy putting an arm over her shoulders. "See when you keep things bottled up, thats when little outbursts like yesterday happen.." He said to her quietly but everyone in the room heard. Katy stood very still. "By the way...how did you get that black eye?" He asked smirking at her. Katy looked down the floor.

"It's no use boss, She isn't as tough as she thinks she is." James said laughing.

The Joker ignored James, staring at Katy watching as she instantly lifted her head up to glare at James. "You know James? you must talk so much shit to make up for much smaller things." She said smirking. Mark, Marty, and Tyler all tried their best to keep a straight face.

Katy heard the Joker chuckled. "See? I knew you had one in ya." The Joker said as he left the kitchen. Once the boss was out of the room Mark, Marty, and Tyler busted out laughing at James who got pissed and stormed off. Katy shook her head. "It is too early for this shit.." She muttered as she also left the kitchen, heading straight to her room.

Katy crawled into her bed. She was in a lot of pain from yesterday.

She laid in bed for about an hour, just staring up at the ceiling when Mark came into her room.

"Hey." He said quietly. Katy glanced over at him.

"Hey." She said giving him a small smile.

"Listen, Boss is sending me and the guys on a little mission today." Mark said.

Katy scoffed. "Let me guess..I can't go because I'm a woman?" She asked with an attitude.

Mark laughed. "James said the same thing but no actually boss said it was because you were probably in too much pain to be doing anything." Katy looked at Mark for minute.

"He said that?" She asked confused. Mark nodded his head.

"Yeah, it surprised me too." He said chuckling.

Katy looked away staring at the ceiling.

"So is everyone going except for me?" She asked sounding bored.

Mark shook his head. "No..Boss isn't going." He said making Katy quickly turn her head to look back over at him again. "Why not?" She asked quickly.

Mark was taken back by that but brushed it off. "I dunno. He didn't say." Mark said.

Katy sighed as she slowly sat up on the bed, wincing in pain.

"Want me to get you anything before I leave?" He asked trying to be helpful.

Katy shook her head. "No..Thank you though." Katy said as she leaned her back against the headboard. "Ok well we gotta get going so i'll see you later on." Mark said.

Katy just nodded her head and waved him goodbye.

Katy would rather be home alone then home alone with The Joker...

She just hoped that he would stay away from her for the remainder of the day.

Katy eventually got bored of being in her room and slowly limped her way into the living room but froze when she seen The Joker sitting on the couch flicking through the channels.

"Ooh look who decided to come out of hiding." He said not bothering to look up at her.

Katy didn't really know what to say so she didn't say anything, just stood there holding her bruised stomach, She was starting to think she had a cracked rib or something, the pain was excruciating. Katy took the time to notice her boss had changed his clothes and was not wearing any face paint. Katy slowly made her way into the kitchen. She didn't even know what she was in there for. Katy winced as she sat down slowly at the kitchen table.

Katy sat there with her face buried in her hands for a few minutes until she heard footsteps enter the kitchen. She slowly looked up to see The Joker standing there with a syringe needle.

"Give me arm." He said quietly as he pulled up a chair, sitting right in front of her.

Katy did as she was told. She closed her eyes waiting to feel the prick of the needle entering her vein. "There ya go." She heard The Joker mumble as he sat back in his chair watching her.

"That should make you feel somewhat better." He said as he stood up.

"Thanks." Katy muttered quietly as he left the kitchen and went back to watching tv.

Katy sat there for a minute or two, letting the drug take its effect on her.

She slowly stood up walking into the living room to see The Joker sitting on the couch, glancing over at her. "You can sit down, ya know?...I won't bite." He said chuckling.

Katy didn't believe that for a second but decided against her better judgment and sat down next to him on the couch. "So what are the guys doing?" She asked quietly.

The Joker laughed. "I'm sure you will hear about it later on when they get back...if they ever get back." He said causing Katy to look at him worried but realized he was probably just messing with her. "So why wasn't I allowed to go" She asked wondering if what Mark had told her earlier was true. "Didn't think you would want to." He said as he continued to flick through the channels.

"Well why didn't you go?" Katy asked trying to get something out of him.

The Joker sighed. "Because I didn't need to go." He said sounding annoyed by all the questions.

Katy just nodded her head. They sat there quietly just staring at the tv until Katy sighed.

"You should shoot up." She said looking at him. The Joker turned to look at her curiously.

"And why is that?" He asked her sounding somewhat amused.

Katy shrugged. "It's not fun getting high by yourself." She said as she turned her attention back to the tv. The Joker chuckled, nodding his head. Katy then watched as The Joker reached over and grabbed something off of the table next to him. Guess he had already planned on getting high, Katy thought as she seen the syringe needle. Katy watched as The Joker carefully place the needle on top of the vein at the bend of his arm, injecting the heroin into him.

Katy smiled at The Joker as he leaned back comfortably on the couch, tossing the needle across the living room floor.

"You're easier to talk to when you're high." Katy said honestly.

The Joker chuckled at her. Katy sat up slowly on the couch, turning her body so that she was facing him now. "You know you look like a completely different person without all of that paint smeared all over your face." She said giggling.

The Joker turned his head to look at her. "Well that's the point, dear." He said giving her a 'duh' look. "You're also a lot nicer when you're high." Katy said making him laugh at her.  
"I'm always nice." He said causing Katy to glare at him.

"You gave me a black eye and possibly cracked ribs." She said.

The Joker rubbed his left eye as he laughed. "I hit because I care." He said making Katy shake her head slowly at him. "Yeah well it hurts...like a lot." Katy said.

The Joker sat up on the couch. "You're ribs can't hurt that bad.." He muttered.

Katy scoffed. "Wanna bet?...I'm almost positive I have a cracked rib or something." She said making The Joker laugh. "No they are just bruised...If it was anything worse than that then you would still be on my bedroom floor crying." He said.

Katy leaned her head on the back of the couch. "Good to know." She said quietly.

"You'll survive a few bruised ribs." He said sitting up and lighting a cigarette.

"Tell me the truth." Katy said quietly causing The Joker to turn to face her.

"Why did you hire me?" She asked curiously

The Joker exhaled his cigarette smoke, sucking on the inside of his scarred cheek, thinking.

"I don't know." He said honestly. Katy raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you do..I mean you hired me for a reason. Was it because I look good in a schoolgirls uniform?" She asked making him chuckle.

"No, no, no..that was not the reason I hired you." He said which Katy was happy to hear.

"Don't believe everything Tyler says. I hired you because I wanted to..I seen something in you I guess." He said which made Katy smile.

"You know I don't think I ever thanked you." Katy suddenly said,

The Joker turned to her. "Thank me for what?" He asked as he took another drag from his cigarette. "For putting a roof over my head, making sure I had food and water." She said avoiding eye contact with him now. The Joker just nodded his head but didn't say anything.

He put his cigarette out into the ashtray, leaning back into the couch with a sigh.

"So when are the guys gonna be back?" Katy asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Not for a couple of hours." He said. Katy just nodded her head slowly.

"So I guess I'm stuck with you then, huh?" She asked laughing.

"Guess so." The Joker said smirking.

"How did you get your scars?" Katy suddenly asked, surprising the Joker.

"Well...which story do you wanna hear? the one about my father or the one about my wife?" He asked in a sing song voice. Katy shook her head. "Neither." She said.

The Joker shrugged. "Well then I don't know what to tell you." He said making Katy roll her eyes and sigh. "Were you really married?" She then asked.

The Joker sighed as he slowly nodded his head. "Yupp." He said not looking at her now.

"What happened to her?" Katy asked curiously.

"She died." He said emotionless. Katy sat back.

"Sorry.." She said quietly. The Joker turned to look at her but didn't say anything. Katy sighed. "I'm gonna go lay down." She said as she slowly stood up from the couch.

Katy went to walk to her room when she felt The Joker's hand grab her hand.

"Sit down." He said sternly as he let go of her hand, lighting up another cigarette.

"No, I said I'm gonna go lay down." Katy said.

The Joker inhaled the cigarette. He stood up coming face to face with Katy now who was getting nervous. "Nooo?" He said as he breathed out the smoke.

Katy didn't say anything. She knew how much he hated that word.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." The Joker said, seeing how nervous Katy was.

"Always good to know." Katy said quietly.

"Sit down, We'll do another round before you go back into hiding." Joker said as he walked towards his room, coming back with two syringe needles.

Katy sat down on the couch turning her body to face him now as he sat down.

Katy watched as The Joker did his arm first. Once the heroin took effect on him he grabbed the other needle. "Alright, scoot closer." He said yanking Katy by the arm towards him.

Katy laughed at this as she scooted closer to him, letting The Joker inject the Heroin into her bloodstream. Katy instantly felt the drug coursing through her veins.

Katy lazily leaned her head on The Joker's shoulder. She was really feeling high now.

The Joker lifted Katy's face up to look at him. Without any warning The Joker leaned in, kissing Katy gently on the lips. She instantly pulled away in shock.

She had no idea what was going on with her. She had just let the man the beat the hell out of her yesterday kiss her! She must have been losing her mind.

Katy's head was spinning at this point, she was too high to even think of anything to say to him.

The Joker looked up at Katy confused when she stood up from the couch.

"You know what? My head is killing me and I think I just need to go lay down and uh..try to think clearly." She said quickly turning around, walking off. "Thanks for the drugs and all that...other stuff.." She said awkwardly before going into her bedroom.

The Joker sat on the couch shaking his head, chuckling.

He leaned back into the couch, getting comfortable and started watching tv, smirking at how Katy reacted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means so much to me! Keep em coming! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! I worked on i for a while :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Katy was pacing her back and fourth in her bedroom.

He had kissed her, The Joker had kissed her..She could not let that sink into her head fully.

Maybe he did it to play his little minds games with her?

Katy had no idea what to think or how to even react to it.

Katy had been hiding in her room since he kissed her about an hour ago. Katy jumped when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" She asked quickly.

Just then her door opened to reveal Mark standing there. "You ok?" He asked seeing how jumpy she was at the moment. "Mark! Hurry up and get in here, close the door." Katy said quickly as she crawled onto her bed. "What's up?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

"Something happened while you guys were gone and I am dying to tell someone." Katy said causing Mark to look at her confused. "Well what happened?" He asked.

Katy took a deep breath. "Boss kissed me." She blurted out.

Mark's jaw dropped. "What?!" He yelled causing Katy to slam her hand over his mouth, shushing him. "Shut up, I don't want anyone to know." Katy said sternly as she removed her hand from Marks mouth. "How the hell did that happened?" He asked quietly.

Katy shrugged. "I don't know..we were talking and..and shooting up heroin and then the next thing I know he just plants one on me." Katy said in disbelief.

Mark's jaw dropped. "The Boss does drugs?...with you?" He asked even more shocked.

Katy glared at him. "Focus!" She yelled smacking him upside the head.

"What am I going to do?...I don't think I can even face him now." Katy said worried.

Mark laughed. "Well how did you react when kissed you?" Mark asked curiously.

Katy sighed. "I dunno I panicked and said something about my head hurting and quickly ran off and now here I am still panicking." Katy said making Mark laugh.

"You just need to calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it..It was probably just the drugs." Mark said causing Katy to slowly nod her head.  
"Yeah..Yeah you know I didn't even think about that. He was just fucked up like me...He didn't mean anything by it." Katy said almost trying to convince herself that what Mark said was true.

"Yeah so Don't think too much about it. It's probably nothing." Mark said as he stood up from her bed, walking over to the door. "Wait! Aren't you going to tell me about your mission?" Katy asked confused. Mark sighed. "Nothing to talk about really." And with that Mark left.

"And now I'm bored...again.." Katy said to herself as she laid back down on her bed and sighed.

The Next Day...

Katy got dressed and made her way out into the living room to see the guys sitting around watching tv and talking about random shit.

Katy stood there watching them for a second. "Hey good looking!" Marty said smiling big at Katy. She rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Uhh...Katy! Don't go in there.." Katy heard Mark say but ignored him.

Katy instantly wished she had listened to Mark as she seen The Joker sitting at the table, looking at the news paper. He looked up at her as soon as he heard foot steps.

"Well Hello Beautiful." The Joker said as he looked back down at the newspaper.

"Hey Boss." Katy said quietly.

The Joker pushed the newspaper away as he stood up from the chair.

He walked over to Katy, standing right in front of her now.

"Listen, I have some things to take care of sooo it will just be you and the guys today." The Joker said. Katy nodded her head. "Ok." She said quietly.

The Joker cocked his head to the side. "Ok?...You're not gonna ask a million questions?" he asked chuckling. Katy shook her head. "Nope." She said again.

The Joker just nodded his head as he turned and headed into the living room, Katy followed behind him. She stood there watching as The Joker headed to his room but stopped and turned around. "Oh! Unless you wanna feel sick for the rest of the day, then come in my room so I can give you your little fix." Joker said as he continued down the hall, entering his room. Katy instantly looked over at Mark wide eyed. mark just shook his head and Laughed. "Just go..it will be ok." Mark said. Katy slowly nodded her head as she walked down the hall. "What's wrong with Katy?" Marty asked. Mark shrugged. "She's just still a little shook up from her beating the other day." Mark said. Katy didn't even bother to knock since he had told her to come in. Katy opened the door to see The Boss looking around his messy desk for something. She slowly walked over to him. The Joker looked over at her and smirked. "Well that didn't take long." He said as he started throwing random papers on the floor.

"Yeah well I thought I would get high while taking a bath." She said making him chuckle.

"There you are!" He exclaimed as he folded up the paper he was looking for, stuffing it in his coat pocket. Joker then reached into his other pocket, pulling out a syringe needle.

Katy held out her hand, waiting for him to place it in her hand.

"Thank youu." Katy said still waiting. The Joker smirked.

"You know now that I think about it, What have you done to deserve this?" He asked, picking.

Katy sighed, she should have seen this coming. "You mean besides dazzling you with my witts?" She asked smiling sweetly. The Joker shook his head chuckling as he handed the needle to her. "Have fun." He said as Katy smiled big, leaving his room.

It had been a few hours later when Katy finally decided to take that bath. She walked into the bathroom, running the water. Katy pulled the syringe needle out, injecting it into the bend of her arm as the tub filled up with warm water. Katy lazily removed her tank top and shorts she was wearing. She got in the tub wearing her bra and panty's. Katy sighed, closing her eyes as she slowly sunk down further into the warm water.

They guy's were all sitting in the living room when The Joker got back.

"Have you guy's done anything today?" He asked them.

Tyler laughed. "Not on our day off, Boss." The Joker shook his head.

"Where's Katy?" He asked seeing she wasn't out there.

Mark stood up. "I'll go check on her, she's been in the bathroom for a while now." He said as he walked down the hall to the bathroom door, knocking. "Katy?..are you done yet?" He asked but got no response. Mark knocked again this time a little louder. "Katy?...are you ok?" He asked but still got nothing but silence. Mark turned the doorknob to see the Bathroom was unlocked.

He opened the door to see Katy's eyes closed, her head just about to go under water. Mark instantly ran in. "Katy?!" He yelled loud enough for everyone in the house to here.

Mark pulled Katy's arm to keep her from sinking any further underwater.

"What's going on?" Marty asked as he ran into the bathroom and froze.

"Boss!" Marty yelled panicking.

"Somebody help!" Mark yelled not knowing what the hell to do.

The Joker pushed through James and Tyler to see what was going on.

"What do I do?!" Mark asked panicking. Joker shoved Mark away, He grabbed Katy's arm lifting her up a bit. "Katy?" He said quietly but got no response. Joker then started to smack her face lightly but still nothing. "Shit.." The Guy's heard The Joker say.

Mark watched in shock as The Joker stepped into the bath tub, splashing water all over the floor.

He lifted Katy up slightly so that her head would stay above the water.

"Katy! Wake up!" The Joker yelled as he tried to open her eyes but still got no response out of her. The guys all looked at each others in worried, their hearts racing with fear.

"You gave her too much, Boss!" James yelled. Mark shoved James

"Shut the fuck up!" Mark yelled.

"Somebody go get a fucking glass of water and put salt in it!" Joker yelled. Marty instantly ran out of the bathroom doing what Boss had asked.

"Come on, Katy wake up!" Joker said, slapping her face a little harder this time.

"Katy, Look at me!" He said but she was still not responding.

Marty then walked in stirring the salt into the water.

"Here Boss." Marty said. Joker glanced over at him.

"It is dissolved?" He asked quickly

"Yes sir." Marty said.

Joker looked around and seen the syringe needle laying on the floor.

"Hand me that." He said. Marty bent down, picking up the needle, handing it to The Joker.

The Joker stuck the syringe into the salt water, filling it up.

"Hold her arm." Joker said. Marty quickly dropped the cup of salt water and grabbed Katy's arm.

"Hold her fucking arm, still." Joker said sternly.

Marty's heart dropped when Joker couldn't get her vein to pop out.

"Hold her arm, tighter." He said. Marty sqeezed Katy's arm as Joker started smacking it until her vein appeared. "Alright, here we go." Joker said quietly as he injected the salt water into Katy's vein. "Maybe we should call an ambulance." Tyler said, his voice shaky sounding.

"Shut up.." Joker said as he threw the needled on the bathroom floor.

"Katy?...Katy look at me." Joker said quietly.

"Look at me, Katy." He said louder this time as he pried her eyelids open.

Marty looked away when he seen her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Joker lightly smacked her face again. "Come on Katy." He said.

As soon as Katy's eyelids closed they opened back up. Joker looked at her, shocked.

"Katy?..Look at me." He said again and this time he actually got a response. Katy looked directly up at him, her hands reached up gripping his arms. She was breathing slowly but was in fact breathing again. "She's back." Mark whispered in shock.

The Joker sighed in relief. His heart was no longer racing.

"See what happens when you're a fucking junkie?" James said with an attitude.

"I am not going to tell you again, shut the fuck up." Mark said gritting his teeth.

"Everyone out!" Joker said not in the mood to hear them bitch at eachothers.

Katy turned her head lazily to see the guys slowly making their way out of the bathroom.

The Joker wrapped his arms around Katy's waist. "Hold on tight." He said quietly.

Katy slowly lifted her arms up, holding on to him he as he lifted her out of the bath tub.

The Joker sat Katy down on the toilet, wrapping a towel around her.

Katy took notice as to how soaked he was now.

The Joker stood there, taking the time to notice how pale Katy looked and how bloodshot her eyes were. "Sorry.." Katy muttered.

"Don't be." He said quietly.

Katy pulled the towel around her cold body tighter, trying to to get warm.

The Joker walked over to her, helping Katy get to her feet.

"You alright?" he asked. For once Katy was absolutely sure that he was actually concerned.

She nodded her head lazily. "Yeah." She said quietly.

"You know I think thats the first time in a long time someone had just about given me a heart attack." He said chuckling.

Katy didn't say anything, she just stood there looking up at him.

"Why don't you go get changed and lay down for a little bit." He said quietly.

Katy nodded her head slowly as she turned and slowly made her way the door.

Katy opened the door but stopped, turning around. "Thank you." She said speaking up.

Joker looked at her but was not the one to not say anything. Katy then left the Bathroom and went to her bedroom where she got changed and crawled into bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you guy's like this chapter! review and let me know what you think! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much to Tracey! Reading your review made me decided to update again tonight! :)**  
**I am so happy you like where this story is going. I was actually really nervous when I first started this story because I wasn't sure how everyone would take to the Drug use in it but I got the idea of Katy and Joker as Heroin addicts from the Movie Candy which if y'all haven't seen yet, you need to! Anywho! Thanks again sooo much! And here is Chapter 16! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 16.**

It was midnight and Katy couldn't sleep. She kept thinking over and over again everything that has happened. Her life was literally spinning out of control.

Katy sighed as she kicked the blanket back and sliding off the bed.

She slowly opened her bedroom door, peeking around the corner to make sure no one was around. Katy had no Idea what she was doing but knew she needed someone to talk to.

Katy walked up to The Joker's door, knocking quietly on it but got no response.

She placed her hand on the doorknob, quietly turning it. Katy tiptoed into the Joker's room to see him standing at his desk. The room was dark. The only light was coming from the lamp sitting on Joker's desk. She walked over to him. Joker turned around to see Katy standing there. He looked confused as to why she was there. "What are you doing in here?" He asked.

Katy really didn't have an answer to that other than. "I can't sleep."

Joker turned around and went back to doing whatever he was doing at his desk,

Katy walked over so that she was standing next to him. "Don't you ever sleep?" She asked quietly. Joker chuckled. "Three hours a night." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's it?" Katy asked looking him wide eyed.

"Did you want something?" He asked sounding irritated now.

Katy sighed. "No." She said quietly. The Joker turned to look at her.

"Then why are you in here?" He asked.

Katy shrugged. "I don't know." She said honestly.

The Joker sighed as he dropped his pencil down on the desk, turning to face Katy.

"You ok?" He asked, knowing something was up with Katy.

"It's just starting to hit me." Katy said.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" He asked.

"What happened earlier." Katy said referring to the bathtub incident.

The Joker stared down at Katy but didn't say anything.

"You think maybe I should stop?" Katy asked.

The Joker was taken back by her question. He couldn't figure out why she was in here asking him what he thought. He just shrugged. "If you wanna stop..then stop." Was all he said.

Katy looked down at the floor. "I thought you would say that.." She said quietly.

The Joker sighed. "I'll tell you what. If you stop using then I'll stop using." He said making Katy look back up at him. "You would do that?" She asked curiously.

The Joker nodded his head. "You just say the word."

Katy was surprised. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head.  
"Ok..then let's stop using." She said waiting to how he reacts.

"Ok..You do know it's not gonna be easy right?" He asked her.

Katy thought for a second. "I keep thinking of it as like crossing a bridge..So once we cross it everything will be fine, right?" She asked causing Joker to laugh.

"Hate to break it to you, hun but that would be too easy." He said making Katy frown.

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to do this." Katy said looking up at Joker nervously.

He took a step towards her. "Well...at least you won't have to do it alone." he said trying to somewhat make her feel better but really didn't know how to.

Katy gave him a small smile. "Being nice doesn't suit you." She said trying to joke.

The Joker just chuckled at her. "Guess I should go attempt to sleep." Katy said as she turned to leave. The Joker suddenly grabbed Katy by the wrist, lightly pulling her back to him.

Katy looked up at him confused and yet nervous at the same time.

The Joker smiled at her. Katy was shocked! He wasn't smirking! The Joker was actually smiling at her! He cupped her face, forcing her to look straight up at him.

Katy's heart was racing a million beats a minute as he leaned down crashing his lips down onto hers. Katy instantly placed her hands on his chest to push him away but she didn't...there was something in her that would not let her push him away. Before Katy could even wrap her mind around what was going on, she found herself actually kissing him back.

When The Joker deepened the kiss, That's when it all hit Katy.

She instantly pulled away from him, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Oh my god.." She said, making The Joker chuckle.

"I'm gonna go!" Katy said pointing to the door, obviously embarrassed.

The Joker folded his arms over his chest, amused by Katy's reaction.

"You know I am starting to think we should bring out the school girls uniform." Joker said teasing Katy who was now glaring at him. "You're not funny." Katy said,

Joker smirked. "I wasn't trying to be." He said causing Katy to roll her eyes and walk quickly towards the door. "What?...no goodnight kiss?" He asked teasing her some more.

Katy ignored his comments and continued left The Jokers room, heading straight to hers.

"Oh god...how could I be so stupid?" Katy asked herself.

She could not believe she had not only let the Joker kiss her again but this time she kissed him back and actually liked it. Katy shook her head as she crawled into bed, closing her eyes and eventually falling asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming!**

**Chapter 17.**

**Day 1...**

Katy was sitting at the kitchen table with Mark.

"So you are actually going to stop using?" Mark asked not really believing Katy.

"Yupp, starting today." Katy said smiling.

"Well this should be fun to watch." Mark said laughing.

"I give her 2 hours." James said as he walked into the kitchen.

Katy rolled her eyes. Once James got his drink and left the kitchen, Katy turned her attention back to Mark. "So how are you going to avoid Boss today?" Mark asked smirking.

Katy had already told Mark early this morning about what happened last night.

"I am just going to keep my distance." She said sternly.

"Like you did last night?" Mark asked smirking at her.

Katy glared at Mark. "I was very, very much not in the right state of mind last night..it was a mistake." Katy said getting frustrated. Mark laughed.

"So that's the excuse you're going to use this time?" Mark asked.

Katy flipped Mark off making him laugh again.

Katy and Mark sat there in silence for a few minutes. Mark suddenly got a huge grin on his face.

"Morning Boss!" Mark said cheerfully.

Katy glared at him again. "Nice try." Katy said shaking her head laughing until someone placed their hands on Katy's shoulders. Katy's eyes grew wide as she stared across the table at Mark.

"Morning." Katy instantly jumped out of the chair when she heard The Joker's voice behind her.

Mark held in a laugh as The Joker cocked his head to the side at her.

"Why so Jumpy?" He asked sounding amused.

"Jumpy?..I'm not jumpy..I'm just...umm...Oh! I just forgot I had something to do..like right now soooo yeah...bye!" Katy said quickly as she turned to leave.

"Stop." Joker said sternly. Katy stopped and slowly turned around to face him.

Mark smile grew bigger at how she was reacting.

"Did you really think I wouldn't remember?" The Joker asked Katy.

She sighed. "Nooo." Katy said quietly. She was hoping she could get out of here without having to talk about that kiss but she guessed The Joker wanted to talk about right here right now, in front of Mark! "Today is day 1." Joker then said which confused Katy.

"Day 1?" She asked thinking for a minute.

"Day 1 of being drug free dumby." Mark chimed in.

Katy glared at him before turning her attention back to The Joker.

"I know that, Boss." She said quietly.

The Joker nodded his head. "Good...Which brings me to this..You are going to be too sick to really do anything so you won't be going with the boys on any tasks for a while." He said making Katy look at him confused. "You do know that you are going to be getting sick too, right?" Katy asked not sure if he really knew how sick they were both going to be.

"Yes, But I will be able to handle it a lot better than you." He said making Katy scoff.

"Yeah..ok." Katy said as she turned to leave the kitchen.

Katy decided that she needed to keep her mind busy so that she wasn't thinking so much about not using so she tore her bedroom apart and cleaned it from top to bottom.

Marty came in, helping her move things around.

"So how sick do you think Boss is going to get?..you know he has been shooting up for years?" Marty said causing Katy to look up at him shocked.

"Really?..how do you know that?" She asked curiously.

"He got high one night and told me...we were both sitting in the living room watching tv and talking. I was drunk and he was shot out." Marty said laughing. Katy shook her head laughing.

"Well I still think he will do a whole lot better than me." Katy said. Marty didn't say anything as he watched Katy make her bed with her newly clean sheets and blankets.

"And we are done!" Katy said happily.

"You really scared me yesterday." Marty then blurted out.

Katy turned to look at him. "huh?" She asked playing dumb but knew exactly what he was talking about. Marty sighed as he shook his head. "I thought for sure you were dead." Marty said quietly.

Katy frowned as she looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"I just really hope you are serious about quitting this time around. I think of you as a little sister Katy, and I don't wanna even think about what I would do if something happened." Marty said looking at her now. Katy lifted her head up. "I'm gonna do better." She said quietly.

Marty sighed. "I hope so." He said as he turned to leave her room.

"When I could stop I didn't want to..but now that I want to stop, I can't." Katy said causing Marty to turn around. "Just stay strong...you will get through it." And with that, Marty left Katy alone with her thoughts. She sighed as she sat down on her bed.

Katy grabbed her notebook and pen, laying on her bed, jotting down random thoughts and idea's.

It had been a few hours and she was still in her room writting.

Katy's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" She called out, not bothering to look up when she heard her door open and then close.  
"So how are you feeling so far?" Came the voice of The Joker.

'Fine." Katy said still writing in her notebook.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Well I was writting." Katy said as she closed her notebook and sat up on her bed to look at The Joker. "So Listen, If we are going to do this then we are going to do this together alright? There is no backing out now." The Joker said sternly.

Katy nodded her head. "You got it boss." She said.

The Joker nodded his head slowly. "Good..So if you feel sick or need anything you know where to find me." He said awkwardly. Katy gave him a small smile.

"Ok." She said quietly.

"Oh I uh..I had James go out and buy some wine for you...it might help." He said again.

Katy nodded her head. "Thank you." She said.  
They both sat there in a very long and awkward silence. Katy had no idea what else to say.

She couldn't help but wonder what was going through The Boss's mind at that very moment.

"Alright sooo I will check on you tomorrow then." He said as he headed towards the door.

"Do you think we can really do this?" Katy asked, making The Joker stop and turn to face her.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and find out." He said honestly.

Katy frowned at that. "That doesn't make me feel any better about this." She said.

The Joker chuckled. "If I didn't think we would be able to do this then I would not have said anything in the first place." He said. Katy sighed.

"I'm just a little scared." Katy said honestly.

The Joker took a deep breath. "You wanna know a little secret?" He asked causing Katy to look up at him curiously. "Me too." he said as he left Katy's room.

Katy's jaw dropped. Did the Joker really just admit to being scared to her!? Katy was shocked and yet at the same time it made her happy that for some odd reason The Joker felt he could tell her how he was feeling about all of this.

Katy knew that this was going to be the hardest thing she has ever had to do but knew she had to do it and was thankful that she did not have to go through it alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**So day 1 seems to be going pretty well but how long will it last?**

**How do you guys think Katy and The Joker are going to handle withdrawal? review and let me know! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with work. Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much to meee! keep em coming! :D**

**Chapter 18.**

**Day 2...**

Katy and The Joker had been tossing and turning all night in their beds.

While The Joker was shivering from being too cold. Katy was in her bed, Sweating, kicking the blankets off of her and even stripping down to her bra and boy shorts.

By morning they were both in horrible moods. The Joker was still in his bedroom when Katy made her way out to the kitchen, opening up the bottle of wine.

"It's Ten in the morning...you do know that right?" Tyler asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yes.." Katy said already sounding very irritated.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked.  
Katy never even bothered to look up at him. "Fine." She said as she took her glass of wine and headed straight to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

About 2 hours later Katy and The Joker had completely switched and Now Katy was the one freezing cold and The Joker was sweating.

While Katy laid in her bed, curled up under her blanket, shaking and shivering. The Joker was laying in his bed with the blankets tossed carelessly on the floor, burying his face in his shirt.

another 2 hours went by and Katy had already had enough. She shook as she crawled out of bed, leaving her bedroom. She slowly walked out into the living room to see the guys sitting in the living room, watching tv.

Mark looked up at Katy to see how pale she was. Katy did not look healthy one bit and Mark couldn't help but wonder how the Boss was handling it.

"Hey..are you doing?" Mark asked carefully.

"Can somebody please turn the heat up.." Katy asked, her teeth chattering.

The guys looked at each others confused. "The Boss was just out here and had us turn the heat off." Marty said quietly. Katy just nodded her head slowly.  
"Fine then.." She said bitterly as she walked back down the hallway.

Katy was now standing in front of The Joker's bedroom door.

She knocked on her but never got a response. Katy cursed under her breath as she opened the door, walking in. "Boss?.." Katy said quietly

She watched as The Joker slowly looked up at her. He was wearing nothing but his boxers.

He looked all sweaty and irritated. Just like her.

"Boss...I'm so sick..Nothing is helping and I'm so cold.." Katy said quietly as she held her stomach, feeling sick. The Joker laid back down, staring up at the ceiling.

Katy watched him, waiting for him to say something to her...say anything!

The Joker took a deep breath. "Come here." He said quietly. Katy noticed how exhausted he sounded. She guessed he didn't get any sleep last night either.

Katy slowly walked over to his bed, standing at the edge of it.

The Joker turned his head to look at her. "You gonna lay down?" He asked which shocked Katy.

"What?" She asked, thinking maybe she just heard him wrong.

"If we're gonna be miserable, we might as well be miserable together." He said as he turned her attention back to the ceiling. Katy slowly crawled onto The Joker's bed.

Joker tossed her a blanket, seeing how cold and pale she was.  
"Keep it on your side..I'm fucking sweating.." He muttered but Katy heard him. She wrapped herself in the blanket and closed her eyes. Maybe she could just sleep through this nightmare.

Another 2 hours later Katy ripped the blanket off of her. She was all hot and sweaty once again.

The Joker gladly took the blanket seeing as he was now the one freezing cold, to the point where his teeth were now chattering. Katy buried her face in her clammy hands and groaned loudly.

She sat up on the bed, ripping her tank top off so that she was just in her bra. The Joker turned to see what she was doing but just rolled back over, shaking.

Katy laid back down on the bed, taking deep breaths.

About half an hour later The Joker was taking a shower and Katy cleaned the bed up.

She washed threw the sheets and blankets in the washer, grabbing fresh, clean sheets and blankets from the closet. Katy was starting to get cold again so she put on a blue hoodie and crawled under the clean blankets.

When The Joker walked back in, he lit a cigarette as he sat down on the other side of the bed.

The Joker then stood up, looking out the window for a few minutes as he finished his cigarette.

He then laid back down on the bed, glancing over at Katy to see her eyes closed.

The Joker sighed he did the same thing hoping tomorrow won't be as bad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**So day 2 did not go too well for them. Can you imagine what Day 3 is gonna be like?! Anywho! I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! I might update again tonight when I get off work If I get a good bit of reviews! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I didn't update last night! I ended up staying late at work :-/**

**But here is chapter 19! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 19.**

**Day 3...**

The Joker was holding his stomach, rocking back and forth on the bed in pain.

Katy was sitting up on the bed sweating. She was kicking the sheets and blankets off the bed slowly. Katy really just couldn't seem to stay still.

The Joker eventually got to feeling well enough to go into the kitchen and try to find something for them to eat. Mark and Marty sat at the Kitchen table, watching their boss oddly as he two crackers and some grape jelly out of the fridge. "Boss?..is everything alright?" Marty asked carefully. The Joker ignored them as he started putting the grape jelly onto the crackers. Mark and Marty gave each others an odd look before turning their attention back to The Joker.

"Do you want us to do anything?" Mark asked trying to get him to talk but it did them no good.

The Joker filled up two glasses of wine and put them on the plate with the two crackers, making his way to the bedroom where Katy was now the one rolling around on the bed, sick and in pain.

He placed the plate on the nightstand, sitting down slowly on the bed.

"Katy.." He said quietly as she buried her face into a pillow.

"Katy?.." Joker said again causing her to slowly turn to look at him.

Katy noticed how sweaty and sick he looked now too. It almost like the life was being sucked out of them. "We have to eat something.." He said looking over at the plate the crackers sat on.

Katy was sick to her stomach and the last thing she wanted to do was eat but they had not ate anything in a day or two so Katy just slowly nodded her head, groaning as she sat up on the bed.

They both sat on the bed, slowly eating a cracker.

Katy practically chugged down her glass of wine, as did The Joker.

"I don't think I can do this anymore.." Katy said as she laid back down, staring up at the cracked ceiling. The Joker laid down next to her with a sigh but didn't say anything.

"It's only getting worse...I feel like I'm dying." Katy said again this time more quietly.

"I know but we have already came this far..Just gotta keep fighting." The Joker said.

"It's only been 3 days...3 fucking days.." Katy said gritting her teeth.

"Yes, 3 days of not having any drugs in our systems...doesn't that feel good to know?" He asked trying to not show how badly he was hurting right now.  
"No..No it does not feel good..not one bit." Katy said fighting the urge to cry.

"Just hang in there.." Joker said not even sure if he was going to be able to hang in there for much longer. It has only been 3 days and they are already feeling like death.

A few hours later Katy was laying in bed clenching her fists, punching the bed repeatedly.

She heard the shower water running from the bathroom in Joker's room and not long after that she started to hear him yelling and cussing.

Katy laid on the bed emotionless as she listened to the screams coming from the bathroom where The Joker was taking his shower. Katy slowly started punching a pillow as she finally let her tears fall. As Katy was taking her anger and frustration out on the bed and a pillow, The Joker sat on the floor of the shower, letting the cold water fall down on him. He started punching himself in the head out of pure rage.

Katy slowly crawled off the bed and made her way out into the living room where the guys were sitting around talking and playing cards.

"Oh my god..Are you ok?" Mark asked instantly standing up. Katy had dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping in 2 days, She was pale and sweaty.

"I need drugs.." Katy said sternly.

Mark looked back at the guys with a nervous look on his face.

"Katy why don't you go lay down..you have been doing so good." Mark said trying to reach out to her but she instantly pulled away.

"Did you not hear me?.." Katy asked quietly but her tone was dangerous.

"Yes, I heard you." Mark said quietly.

"Then what part did you not understand?" Katy asked gritting her teeth.

Mark sighed. "Katy I understood what you said but I can't let you do this to yourself anymore..Im not gonna give in." Mark said sternly.

**"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"** Katy screamed, causing the guys to jump to their feet.

**"I HAVE BEEN CLUTCHING MY FUCKING FISTS FOR THE PAST 3 DAYS!"** Katy yelled.

"Katy, calm down ok?..you want me to get you something to drink or eat?" Marty said stepping in.

**"Look at my fucking fists you idiots!"** Katy yelled holding her fists up in the air.

Mark took a step towards her but Katy stepped away again.

"Katy, come here." Mark said carefully.

"Nooo...I gotta clench my hands.." She said quietly.

Just then Katy dropped to her knees, puking on the living room floor.

Mark and Marty instantly ran over to her, Mark holding her hair back.  
"Oh that's just fucking great!" James said bitching.

"Shut up, man." Tyler said as he walked into the kitchen to get something.

"I am not cleaning that mess up! The bitch did it so she can fucking clean it up." James said.

"Oh would you please just for once shut the fuck up!?" Marty yelled.

"I can't do it..I can't do it." Katy said as she started breathing heavy.

Just then The Joker walked out. "What's going on?" he asked lazily.

"Katy got sick." Marty said quietly.

"I"m not fucking kidding! I am not cleaning that the fuck up! Boss, will you please tell them that since the junkie puked she should clean it up?" James said.

The Joker just ignored James as he bent down to Katy who just kept shaking her head, repeating '"I can't do this anymore.." quietly to herself.

The Joker placed his hand on her arm. "Hey..why don't you come back to bed?..hmm?" Joker said quietly. Mark and Marty looked at each other's oddly at how nice The Boss was being but they just figured it was cause he was too sick to be his normal self.

"Hello?! Is everyone just gonna keep ignoring me?!" James yelled getting everyone's attention.

Tyler then walked into the room with some carpet cleaner. "Yupp." Tyler said as he walked over to Katy had gotten sick. "I'll clean it up, Boss." Tyler said with a small smile.

Katy still would not move though. "Katy?...Come on, you're really cold." Joker said tugging on her arm and to Mark's surprise, Katy slowly stood up and headed back down the hallway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

**Review! Review! Review! pleaseeeee! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so so so so very sorry! I haven't been able to update because our internet has been out of wack! :( But oddly enough it is working today! So here is chapter 20! And again! I am sooooo sorry it's taken this long :(**

**Chapter 20.**

**Day 4…**

**Katy's POV:**

We had made it 4 days of not using and yet were even worse than before.

We tossed and turned in bed as our body temperatures fluctuated wildly.

One moment I would be buried beneath the blankets shivering uncontrollably, and Boss would be flinging the sheets away and lie there sweating and panting. Five minutes later our roles would be reversed. Every minute seemed an hour.

At around ten-thirty A.M. everything was becoming so extremely uncomfortable that it was hard to stare at any one or thing for a very long time. Most of all my hands were uncomfortable.

My fingertips felt like they were going to burst. I tried to shake them, to get the demons out, but everything was uncoordinated and my arms and hands just went limp.

By midday we were starting to sweat pretty much all of the time. This is when the real tricky stuff began, because we knew we still had a few bad days to go and it was important to keep the sheets as dry as possible. The sweat would come quickly, with a hot flush down the body.

It was like wearing a thin layer of slime as disgusting as that sounds.

After a while our temperature would change and the sweat would turn cold and really fuck you.

Every now and again we would have to get out of bed, slowly and painfully wipe each other's down with a damn towel. We would wipe off the slime and then shower ourselves with talcum powder and sprinkle a little on the mattress where we lay and lay and jump back under the sheets before we froze. Then we would start to feel a little warmth and comfort for about four or five minutes. Once or twice during the long delirium of the afternoon, The Joker would raise himself up from the bed and stare out the window.

I just sunk back beneath the sheets even further and tried not to think about anything but it was hard to focus on anything other than the terrible fact that sat like a stone in our stomachs.

Tyler was nice enough to get us some pills to help ease the pain.

We kept downing the pills, literally fighting over the bottle.

They dulled the edge a bit but by midafternoon the stomach cramps were cutting in once again.

My joints ached, my bones ached, my muscles ached. There was nowhere that did not ache.

My muscles throbbed too, just like my head, which was finally following the rest of my body into the pain zone. Just then my skin started to itch and I was never comfortable, not even for one minute. We tried so hard no to even talk about Heroin...or should I say the lack of?..

Like water circling toward a drain, this was the natural place the conversation would go. We had to battle against that flow and say positive things.

I moaned as I rolled over and lifted myself up on an elbow. "I can't...I can't do this. I'm breaking." I said, my voice cracking from the lack of water.

"Listen, Katy. You know, if we do this properly, then we only have to go through all of this once." He said not even bothering to look over at me. The Joker was trying his hardest to stay strong but even I could see that he was also on the verg of breaking.

I groaned out of frustration. "How much longer?" I asked.

The Joker sighed. "The worst will be over soon." He said in a soothing voice.

"Maybe if we can get through tonight then it will start getting better tomorrow." He said trying to make me feel better. I smiled as I laid back down slowly. Of course it was bullshit. But I had to cling onto something. We had to cling onto that to help get us through today.

By six o'clock everything began to feel weird to me. A bad electricity was coursing through my body. I was stretched tight on an invisible rack, a rack of ugly, distorting force fields. My stomach cramps continued, the headaches become more concrete, more defined and the vomiting started back up again. The next thing I knew I was over in a corner with a bucket, vomiting in it.

We didn't sleep for a second the previous night despite all the medication and wine. Our eyes watered and our noses ran and we vomited poison.

I felt like my brain would explode at any minute.

The Joker slowly crawled out of bed and made his way over to me, hunched over holding his stomach. He bent down on the floor were I was vomiting into the bucket. I couldn't fight it anymore. I let the tears trail down my pale cheeks.

I felt The Joker's hand slowly move up and down my back. Oddly enough I liked him when he was sick..He was much nicer!

But I have had about enough of being sick..I was done.

I slowly stood up and walked back over to the bed, as did the Boss. We laid there for a few minutes until I said. "I'll be back..going to make some toast." Which was a lie but a lie he had bought. I quickly walked out into the kitchen, slamming drawers open to grab a spoon.

I knew I could get ahold of some Heroin. I took the spoon and ran into my bedroom in search for a syringe. "Found it!" I said cheerfully. It was odd at how the thought of getting ready to shoot up was suddenly giving me this energy that I never knew I had these past few days.

My smile grew wider when I looked in my sock drawer to find a bag with some white powder in it.

"Oooh Thank you god!" I said I as slammed the drawer shut, opening the the little baggie the heroin was in. Just then my door opened and there stood Mark...Just great.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to get a good look at what was in my hand.

"Nothing." I said very quickly..so much for trying to play it cool.

"What do you have in your hand?.." He asked carefully.

I looked down at my hand that held what I had been craving these past 4 days.

When I didn't say anything Mark quickly walked over, roughly grabbing my by arm, pulling me to my feel. I was caught off guard and dropped the little baggie of goods on the floor.

"Fuck.." I muttered as I seen the look on Mark's face when he seen the white substance in the baggie. I refused to look Mark in the eye as he bent down to pick it up.

"What is this?..." He asked me, not sounding too happy.

I gave him a glare. "You know exactly what it is." I said giving him attitude.

Mark shook his head in dissapointment at me. "I can't believe you, Katy...You have been doing do good and here you wanna pull some stupid stunt like this?" He said raising his voice a little.

"Mark..we can keep this between us ok? This can be our little secret." I said sweetly.

Mark instantly shook his head. "No..I don't think so." Mark said sternly. I took a deep breath.

"Give it to me." I said quietly but Mark once again shook his head.

I was getting pissed off now and he was about to find out.

**"GIVE ME THE FUCKING BAG!"** I yelled as loud as I could, not thinking it through completely seeing as how Marty, Tyler, and James then came running into my bedroom to see what the yelling was about. "What the hell is going?" Tyler asked.

Mark and I Ignored them though/ "Fine!" I yelled as I stormed out of the room and into the living room, Mark and the rest of the guys following behind.

I grabbed Tyler's cell phone off the coffee table and started dialing my dealers number.

"Come on..pick up the phone." I said hoping he would answer. Just then Mark snatched the cell phone from me, throwing it against the wall. My jaw dropped as the device shattered into a pieces onto the carpet. **"HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO ANSWER!"** I yelled as I stood up and hit Mark as Hard as I could.

Just then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, It Marty.

"Calm down, Katy." He said in a soothing voice but I was ready for a fight.

I Head butted Marty, knocking him back into the wall where the cell phone had hit seconds ago.

I watched as Tyler took off down the hall, My guess was to get the Boss.

I then felt my hair pretty much being ripped from my skull. I turned to see James was the cause of this. He roughly pulled me back and tossed me to the ground but none of us anticipated me to hit my head on the edge of the coffee table and completely black out.

The last thing I remember was hearing "She's bleeding!" and "Boss!"

Next thing I knew, everything was black and their voices slowly faded away into the darkness thats surrounded me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Hope you like this chapter! :) Don't forget to review and hopefully my internet keeps on working so that I can update if not later tonight then tomorrow before work! **  
**Thanks for all of the reviews I got on Chapter 19 and keep em coming! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Katy laid on the living room floor lifeless. There was blood on the coffee table from where her head had hit and blood on the carpet from where she laid.

Mark instantly bent down to her. "Kayt?!" He yelled as she lightly smacked her face but still got no response out of her. "What the fuck is going on out here?!" Everyone jumped when they heard the voice of a very angry sounding Joker enter the room. The Joker froze when he seen Katy laying on the floor, a small puddle of blood forming under her head.

Mark took notice at how rough his Boss was looking.

"What the hell happened here?" The Joker asked in a very low and dangerous tone.

The room was silent. It was like everyone was too scared to even talk.

"I'll tell you what happened boss!" James said as he walked back into the living room, looking proud for what he had done. The Joker cocked his head to the side, waiting to hear what James had to say. "That bitch went fucking crazy, trying to get some dope..she attacked Mark and Marty." James said. The Joker sighed, licking his lips.

"What did you do, James?" The Joker asked seeming calm all of a sudden.

"I just tossed her to the floor, I didn't mean for her to smack her head on the table." James said not sounding sorry one bit for what he had done.

The Joker looked up at James surprise. "So...you are the reason Katy is possible dead right now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

James smile faded from his lips. He suddenly looked nervous.

"I...Didn't mean to kill her.." James said stuttering.

"She's still alive!" Tyler said as he checked Katy for a pulse.

The Joker glanced down at Tyler but quickly turned his attention back to James.

"Good news for you, James." Joker said in an almost sing song voice.

"Boss, I'm sorry but she was going crazy..I was scared for not only my life but the lives of everyone in this room." James said being just dramatic now.

Just then Marty entered the room, walking over to Tyler with a first aid kit, trying to patch up Katy's head and stop the bleeding.

The Joker snickered at James story. "Is that so?" He asked sounding somewhat amused and his normal self but you could still tell he was sick as could be and was not in the mood to put up with James and his shit. "Yes Boss." James said quietly.

The Joker then looked back down at Katy.

"When you're finished put her in her bed and I want all of you to leave...go find something to do for a few hours." Joker said as he turned around and headed back to his bedroom.

"Hey boss." Mark said getting the Joker's attention.  
"What?" The Joker asked, already sounding irritated.

Mark then pulled out the little baggie that held the Heroin that Katy was trying to use.

"Katy had this… she was just about to crack when I found her...Thought you might wanna flush it down the toilet or something." Mark said as he handed the Joker the Heroin.

The Joker just nodded his head as he took the baggie and headed straight to the bathroom. Mark heard the toilet flush and then the Joker came out, going straight to his bedroom.

Once Tyler and Marty had gotten Katy all patched up, Mark carefully picked Katy up and carried her to her bedroom, placing her gently on her bed.

It had been 3 hours until Katy woke up. She instantly placed her hand on her head as she sat up slowly on the bed. Katy felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Sleep good?" Katy jumped when she heard the voice of her Boss coming from a dark corner in her bedroom. "What happened?" Katy asked. She really didn't remember much.

"James almost killed you.." Joker said not sounding amused anymore.

Katy squinted her eyes as she tried to get a good look at The Joker.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked curiously.

The Joker chuckled. "Not long." Was all he said. Katy sat back and sighed.

"Fuck….I feel like fucking shit.." She said quietly.

"Funny, I feel great." The Joker said smirking at her.

Katy looked at her boss and her Jaw instantly dropped.

"You slimy little prick!" Katy said in disbelief.

"What?" The Joker asked trying to act all innocent.

"Your shot out!" Katy said making him chuckle.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said.

"Where the hell did you get dope from?" Katy asked as she instantly sat up on the bed.

"Well technically I got it from you. Mark gave me you're dope." Joker said making Katy glare at him. "You scum sucking rodent!" Katy said in shock.

If looks could kill The Joker would have two daggers in his chest right about now.

"Calm down. Do you really think I would shoot up without making you a nice little taste?" The Joker asked as he held up a syringe. Katy instantly smiled.

The Joker grabbed a tourniquet he had used earlier on him, handing it to Katy.

Once Katy wrapped the tourniquet around her arm rightly the Joker held the syringe, waiting for the vain at the bend of her arm to pop up. "Thereee you aree." He said in a sing song voice as he pressed the needle down into the vein, injecting the drug into Katy's bloodstream.

Katy's eyes instantly shut as she leaned her head back and suddenly relaxed as the Heroin instantly took effect on her. "How I have missed this feeling." She said lazily.

"Yeah, so much for getting clean." Joker said laughing at their small efforts.

"Well we lasted longer than I thought we would." Katy said honestly.

The Joker sat on the bed next to her, nodding his head slowly.

"Hell, I lasted longer than you!" Katy said laughing. The Joker gave her a serious look causing Katy to instantly turn her laughing into a fake cough.

"So what is everyone doing? it seem's awfully quiet out there." Katy said glancing over at her boss. "I told them all to leave for a few hours." He said.

Katy looked at The Joker Oddly. "Why?" She asked.

The Joker gave Katy a duh look. "So we could get shot out." He said causing Katy to nodd her head and giggle. "Oh yeah...smart thinking." Katy said.

The High Katy and The Joker were experiencing right now was amazing. Little words could describe how they were feeling.

Just then the Joker slid off the bed, getting to his feet.

"Can you stand?" He asked curiously. Katy shrugged.

"I dunno...I guess." She said. The Joker held his hand out to help her.

Katy took it and slowly slid off the bed, standing up.

"Guess so." She said giggling. The Joker just smirked at her as he let go of her hand.

"How's your head?" He asked. Katy smiled big.

"I can honestly say that I don't feel anything right now." She said making The Joker shake his head at her. Katy took a few steps towards The Joker.  
"So what happened?...I don't really remember." Katy said, looking up at her Boss.

Joker shrugged. "All I know is James shoved you and you busted your head on the sharp edge of the coffee table." He said. Katy looked up at him worried now. Her hand instantly going to her head. "Shouldn't I see a doctor?" She asked

"You're still breathing, aren't you?" Joker asked.

"Surprisingly." Katy muttered.

"You'll be fine. Marty gave you a couple of stitches." He said. My jaw dropped.

"You let Marty come near me with a needle?" Katy asked in shock.

"Again, you're still breathing." The Joker said chuckling at her.

Katy rolled her eyes. Katy turned to walk back over to her bed but The Joker grabbed her by her arm, yanking her back towards him. Katy looked up at him nervous and confused.

"want another hit?" Joker asked Katy. She smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"Wait...you got more?" She asked confused.

"Yup...made a little phone call once the guys left." Joker said as He got the dope ready.

"Here ya go, sweetheart." Joker said with a wink as he handed Katy the syringe.

Katy smiled as she took it. She sat down comfortably on the bed.

Katy's smile grew even bigger as her high grew even stronger than before.

She instantly dropped the syringe on the floor, laying down on the bed giggling.

The Joker sat down on the chair smoking a cigarette as his high grew even stronger.

He stood up from where he sat, inhaling his cigarette smoke as he walked over to Katy who was still laying on the bed giggling. The Joker put his cigarette out before leaning down on the bed exactly where Katy laid, kissing her passionately. To his surprise Katy actually kissed him back. Her hands instantly went to the back of his neck, pulling him into her more.

The Joker was now the one to pull away but only so that he could remove the black shirt he wore. Katy quickly did the same with the blood stained tank top she was wearing.

Katy then grabbed The Joker's hand, lightly tugging him back down on the bed with her.

The Joker started planting soft kisses up and down Katy's neck and jawline.

Being as high as they were, everything felt electrifying, not the bad kind like when they were going through withdrawal. It was hard to even explain. They were magnetic to one another.

Katy couldn't even register in her mind what was going on, she was so high.

As for the Joker?..he knew exactly what he was doing. The tension between them had been building up since the day Katy started working for him. The fact that The Joker, Katy's boss had been willing to go through withdrawal with her was enough proof that he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. Before Katy knew it, The Joker had already taken his pants off and was now slowly removing Katy's. Her brain was telling her to stop while she's ahead but her heart was telling to just relax and let things flow. Katy placed her hands on The Joker's chest to push him away but he grabbed both her hands, holding them down above her head as he started kissing her again. Katy gave in. She knew she couldn't keep fighting what was going to happen eventually and what better time than now? they were home alone and high as fuck.

There was no better way to end a day.

Katy felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest

Joker then brought his lips down back to hers once again.

Katy relaxed into his arms as she felt the tip of his tongue run teasingly over her bottom lip. Katy parted her lips further, welcoming him into her mouth fully.

Katy lifted her hips as he firmly pressed himself against her firmly.

Joker smirked as his fingers caressed the very top of her inner thigh.

Katy felt electricity running through her body. Arching her back she pushed against him revelling in the physical pleasure of his hands on her body.

Joker let go of Katy's left hands, Firmly taking hold of himself, Joker pushed into her.

Katy pulled her hips up to him as he gave himself into her completely.

Joker felt Katy grinding her pelvis against him as he began to thrust into her hard.

Each thrust forced a powerful growl from Joker's throat.

Joker thrusted harder as he listened to the satisfied moans coming from Katy.

Katy concentrated on the feeling of him being inside of her.

Joker Firmly gripped one of her breast. he began to kiss and caress her. Every kiss and touch made Katy moan with pleasure.

Katy's body slowly began to coil tighter and tighter as the familiar sensation of her orgasm approached. Katy tilted her hips towards Joker allowing him to drive deep inside her.

Joker watched as Katy's face turned red. He felt her suddenly give in to her climax.

The Joker then gripped Katy's hip's firmly as he pushed himself deeper inside as the tidal wave of ejaculation took him over the edge and he finished aggressively digging his fingers into her skin as a deep growl came from his throat.

The Joker rolled over so that he was now laying next to Katy who laid their breathless.

Before they could even say anything, They heard the front door close and familiar voices bickering with each others. "Just in time." Joker said causing Katy to look over at him in shock and disbelief that she had actually just had sex with The Joker.

"Yeah.." She said quietly. She watched as the Joker quickly got up off the bed, and got dressed. Katy didn't bother to move, she just laid in bed trying to make sense of all this.

The Joker walked over to where she laid, giving her a quick peck on the lips before leaving her room. "What have I done?..." Katy said to herself quietly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you guy's like this chapter! Tracey, I'm sure you will be very happy about this one! Haha don't forget to review guys! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming!**

**Chapter 22.**

The next day Katy and the guys were all sitting in the living room talking, and watching tv.

"Man, we really need to talk to The Boss about giving us some money to get a hotel room and a prostitute." Tyler said openly, making Katy look at him weird.

"I could not agree with you more." Marty said smirking.

"You guy's are sick." Katy said rolling her eyes at them.

"Oh come on Katy, you think it's easy for us guys to live under the same room as a you and not be able to do anything?" James said chiming in. Katy glared at him.

"He's got a point. I mean I probably masterbate 5 times a day." Tyler said making Katy's jaw drop. "Ok! That is wayyy to much information, Tyler!" Katy said scooting away from him on the couch. "What are y'all talking about?" Mark asked as he walked into the room.

"Masterbating, Sex, and prostitutes." Marty said trying not to laugh at the look on Katy's face.

"Sounds fun!" Mark said with a smile. Katy groaned as she covered her face.

"Ugh is that all you men think about?" Katy asked.

"Yes." Tyler, James, Mark, and Marty all said in unison. Katy rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes. you woman are just as bad as us." Tyler said laughing.

"No we are not." Katy said avoiding eye contact with them at this point.

"I wonder if Boss has ever hired prostitute?" Marty asked causing Katy to look at him oddly.

"Well if you're sooo curious then why don't you ask him?" Katy said.

"Ask me what?" Everyone instantly turned their heads to see The Joker standing there looking at them oddly. Marty smiled big. "Boss, Have you ever hired a prostitute?" Katy's actually couldn't believe Marty had actually just asked The Joker that,

The Joker looked to be thinking for a second and then smirked real big.

"Actually, I had a pretty little prostitute last night." The Joker said glancing over at Katy who was glaring at him. All the guys seemed suddenly interested in hearing about their bosses night.

"Details!" Tyler yelled excitedly.

"How much did she charge?" Marty asked.

"Was she any good?" James chimed in.

"Where did this even happen?" Mark asked laughing.

"Ok!" Katy yelled as she jumped up from the couch.

"I think I have heard enough about sex and prostitutes for one day." Katy said as she went to leave until she heard the Joker talk.

"You know the funny thing is, She was just so impressed and pleased that she didn't even charge me a penny." He said smirking. Katy stopped and slowly turned around.

"Pretty good lay though." He added as he looked directly at Katy now.

Katy was glaring at him. "You I know bet that poor woman is regretting every second of that night with you right now." Katy said causing the smirk on the Jokers face to fade. With that Katy turned and headed to her bedroom to shoot up.

"Fucking dick.." Katy muttered to herself as she went into her bathroom and got her syringe ready. About 5 minutes Later Katy was high and still angry about the things The Joker had said.

Katy sighed as she instantly walked out of her bedroom and headed to the living room.

"Where's Boss?" She asked the guys who were still sitting on that damn couch watching tv and making a mess with junk food. "He's in his room and said that he does not want to be disturbed so leave him alone." Mark said But Katy didn't care. She stormed off into the direction of The Joker's room. She didn't even bother to knock on the door, she barged in to see him standing above his desk writing something down. "Didn't I say not to disturb me?" He said, not bothering to look back and see who had walked in.

"How did your wife die?" Katy suddenly asked causing him to instantly turn around.

Well that was random! Katy thought to herself but it had been a question thats been bugging her for a while now. "What?" He asked not sure if he had heard Katy right.

Katy took a deep breath. "How did your wife die?" She repeated.

The Joker cocked his head to the side as he started walked over to Katy.

"Last night you sleep with me and now you wanna barge in here asking me questions about me wife?...little weird if you ask me." Joker said avoiding the question.

"Why can't you just answer my question?" Katy said.

"Why is it any of your business?" He asked with an attitude but Katy wasn't backing down.

"I just wanna know." Katy said quietly.

"Get out." Joker said sternly but Katy shook her head.

"No." She said sternly.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nooo?" He said in a sing song voice.

"What happened to your wife?.." Katy asked again but The Joker just stared at her.

"And you know what? now that I think of it, what happened to Harley Quinn?.. two woman dead..but how did they die, Boss?" Katy asked, keeping her voice strong.

The Joker was now standing directly in front of her. "You really wanna know how they died?" He asked in a low and dangerous tone. Katy nodded her head.

Just then The Joker pulled out his switchblade, grabbing Katy's face, forcing her to look up at him. "I slit my wife's throat while she was sleeping after I found out that she had been cheating on me for the last 2 years of our marriage with my best friend...as for Harley?...she just got on my fucking nerves...much like you." The Joker said darkly.

Katy stood still as she felt the cold metal blade push against her already scarred cheek.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked.

Katy gave him a fake smile. "Yupp." She said as he let go of her, slightly pushing her back.

"Now get out." Joker demanded.

"Gladly." Katy said as she quickly left his room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what do you think? I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter :/ so review and let me know! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Katy walked back out into the living room grabbing her jacket.  
Mark looked at her confused. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." Was all Katy said as she headed to the door.

"Does Boss know?" He asked causing her to stop and slowly turn to face him.

"I'm a grown ass woman...I do not need to run every little thing I do by him." Katy said before leaving, making sure to slam the front door.

Katy walked out into the cold rainy weather of Gotham City.

She walked down the street whistling quietly to herself. She decided to pay the mob a little visit. Since her stepfather was a part of the mob, they were usually good to her.

Katy walked into the building where they have their meetings.

There was a guy standing at the entry. "Arms up." He said as he checked to make sure Katy didn't have any weapons. He knew Katy but still had to check to make sure.

"Go ahead," He said holding the door open for Katy. She walked in to only see Big Joey and some of his friends sitting around the table, counting money out.

"Hey." Katy said with a small smile. Big Joey looked over at Katy and smiled big

"And where have you been?...It's been awhile since you have graced us with your presents." Joey said. Katy just shrugged as she walked over to the table they were standing.

Big Joey was an Italian Mobster. He is the half brother of Maroni and has always been an uncle to Katy. "That's a lot of money you got there." Katy said quietly.

"Yupp." Was all Joey said as he put the rest of the money in a briefcase.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked.

Katy shrugged. "Just thought I would stop in and say hey." She said.

Joey nodded his head. "So where are you living now?" He asked curiously.

Big Joey didn't know about Katy working for the Joker and she was not about to tell him. He Knows the Joker killed Maroni and wants nothing more than to kill the Joker.

"I'm kinda just bouncing around from place to place." Katy said.

Joey nodded his head. "You need some cash?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

Katy smiled big. "No thanks. I think I can manage." Katy said slightly laughing.

Joey then grabbed his wallet, pulling out two hundred dollars. "I won't take no for answer." He said grabbing Katy's hand, placing the money in her hand. "Thanks Uncle Joey." Katy said with a small smile. "Anytime." He said.

"Oh! I have been hearing rumors around town about you." Joey said which made Katy's heart start to race. "Oh?..what kind of rumors?" She asked praying that they had nothing to do with The Joker. "Your working back at the strip club?" He asked curiously

Katy sighed with relief and laughed. "No I haven't worked there in months." Katy said honestly. "Oh ok..Just asking." Joey said.

"Well I better get going. I just wanted to stop by and let you know I'm still alive." Katy said awkwardly. Joey nodded his head. "Ok well thanks for that. I have a meeting to get to anyways but make sure you stop by soon...like more than once every 2 months?" Joey asked making Katy smile. "I will." She said before giving Big Joey a hug and leaving.

Katy decided to walk around the park. She sat down on a nearby bench and just watched as people walked by her, walking their dogs or just jogging.

Back at the hideout about an hour later…

"Where the hell is Katy?!" The Joker yelled as he entered the living room.

"I dunno boss, She's been gone for about an hour." Mark said.

The Joker sighed out of frustration. Just then Tyler and James walked into the house with a blonde haired woman. "And this is home sweet home." Tyler said with a smirk on his face.

"Who's that?" Mark asked as he stood up from the couch. "I"m Stacey." The woman said sweetly as she extended her hand out to Mark.

Mark looked at The Joker confused. "Mark, say hello to your new co worker." Joker said sounding very irritated as he walked headed to the kitchen, Mark following in shock.

"Boss, Please tell me she isn't replacing Katy." Mark said nervously. The Joker laughed.

"She's not replacing Katy. I just thought she would be useful." Joker said as he sat down at the table, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Does Katy know about this?" Mark asked.

The Joker shook his head. "No, why?" He asked.

"She's gonna her." Mark said causing the Joker to look at him oddly.

"And why do you say that?" The Joker asked curiously.

"Boss, Katy is not gonna be happy about another woman being in here...where Stacey even going to sleep?" Mark asked seeing as how there were no extra bedrooms.

"She can bunk with Katy." Joker said. Mark shook his head.

"Yeah that's really gonna work." Mark said quietly.

"Well it's going to be interesting to say the least." Joker said sounding amused.

Mark shook his head as he walked into the living room.

"Uh oh.." Marty said as he was looking out the window. Mark froze.

"What?" Mark asked hoping it wasn't was he thought it was.

Marty turned around to look at Mark. "She's back." Marty said nervously.

The Joker walked into the living room with huge smirk on his face.

"Isn't this gonna be fun?!" The Joker asked excitedly.

"Fun?...She's gonna kill each and everyone of us." Mark said.

Stacey sat over on the couch next to James looking scared. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. "No she won't." The Joker said chuckling.

"Everyone just needs to calm down. We just have to think of this as Bringing a puppy home to meet the alpha bitch for the first time." Tyler said causing Mark to laugh.

"Yeah and that 'Alpha Bitch' is gonna tear the 'puppy' a new one!"

Everyone froze when the door opened and Katy walked in.

She instantly noticed Stacey sitting on the couch. "Hey Katy!" Marty said trying to distract her.

"Hey." Katy said as she walked further into the room, standing next to the Joker.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously but no one said anything.

"Oh god, please don't tell me this is like some intervention cause I've already been there and done that." Katy said causing The Joker to laugh.

Katy slightly jumped when The Joker placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Katy, meet Stacey...your new co worker." The Joker said, waiting for the fight to start.

Katy looked at Stacey for a second before instantly looking up at The Joker.

"Co worker?" She asked.

"Here we go.." Tyler muttered.

The Joker nodded his head. "Yeah." He said.

"Oh.." Katy said as she looked back at Stacey who was giving Katy a nervous smile.

"Sooo who's idea was this?" Katy asked.

"Well I'm the boss so that would be." The Joker said.

"Oook then." Katy said as she walked over to Stacey.

"I'm Katy." Katy said as she extended her hand out to the young blonde. Stacey took and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly.

"Oooh Boss!" Katy said turning around giving him a fake smile.

"Hmm?" He asked knowing it was coming.

"Could I talk to you for a second?..in private?" Katy asked.

The Joker smirked. "Sure thing, beautiful."

James sighed. "Wait Katy, whatever it is you have to talk to him about you can say right here in front of all of us." James said. He must have really wanted there to be a huge fight.

Katy gave James a fake smile. "Ooooh no I can't." She said as she walked down the hall to her room, The Joker following.

"Well that went well!" Marty said smiling causing Mark to shake his head as sigh.

Katy and the Joker walked into her room. Katy instantly turned to face him, that smile was no longer there. "What the hell is that!?" She yelled.

"There's that temper!" The Joker said sounding amused.

"First you call me a prostitute and now you hire some blonde bimbo to work here!" Katy said.

"First of all, You need to learn to take a Joke and secondly...well she is kind of a bimbo but still she works here now so get over it." The Joker said. Katy scoffed.

"No, I am not gonna get over it...I am not gonna be baby sitting her and where the hell is she gonna sleep?" Katy asked.

"She's bunking with you." The Joker said.

Katy instantly shook her head. "No, no, no Oooh hell no!" Katy said.

"Then she can just have your room and you can share a bedroom with james." Joker said with a smirk. Katy was not finding any of this funny. "Why are you doing this? is your goal in life to make mine a living hell?" Katy asked causing The Joker to laugh.

"No, no, no..It's to make The Batman's life hell and which is why Stacey is here." The Joker said.

Katy looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Stacey is going to seduce the Batman...I am going to use her to get to him so that we can trap him." The Joker said sounding very excited about the idea.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Katy asked causing him to laugh once again.

"Sit in your room and be miserable." He said smirking.

"Why the fuck did you even hire me?! I mean you don't ever use me for anything other than shaking my ass on a stripper pole and then you go and find some other girl to come in and take that little job I have from me…" Katy said.

"I have a job for you." The Joker said.

Katys scoffed. "Well you know what? you can take that job and shove it up your ass cause I'm done." Katy said before turning to quickly leave but The Joker roughly grabbed her by her elbow, yanking Katy back to him. "Don't walk away from me." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Now! I need you to come with me and the guys to rob a bank...Stacey is gonna be the little damsel in distress and Batman is gonna come save the day…" The Joker said in a sing song voice. Katy yanked her elbow out of his grip. "I'm not doing it." Katy said sternly.

The Joker cocked his head to the side. "Nooo?...Then how about I chop you up into little pieces and toss them in the river?" He said, losing his patience with Katy.

"Yeahh Ok.." Katy muttered as she turned to leave again but the Joker grabbed a handful of her hair, slamming her back into the wall. "Now you listen and listen good! You are going to do this bank heist with us whether you like it or not." The Joker said sternly.

Katy gave him a fake smile. "You got it, Boss." She said with an attitude.

The Joker shook his head as he chuckled. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" He asked dangerously. Just then Katy kneed the Joker in the groin, causing Him to let go of her.

He bent over laughing, trying to catch his breath. "Oooh a little fight in you..I like that." He said before slapping Katy hard across the face. The Joker then grabbed Katy's hair, dragging her over to the bed, pushing her down. "I am getting really fucking tired of you hitting me." Katy said gritting her teeth as he held her hands above her head.

"Awe..I hit because I care, beautiful." The Joker said before laughing.

"Get the fuck off of me." Katy said as she started to squirm.

Just then Marty barged into the room. Both Katy and The Joker turned their heads to see Marty standing in the doorway with his jaw dropped.  
"Sorryy...ugh….is this like a sex thing?" Marty blurted out.

Katy looked back at The Joker who was glaring at Marty as this point.

Just then The Joker pulled out his switchblade. "Marty, you have 2.5 seconds to get out before I stab Katy right in the gut." The Joker said sternly. katy's eyes grew wide as she turned her head back to Marty. "Get the fuck out Marty!" Katy yelled causing Marty to quickly leave after yelling "I'm so sorry!" Katy sighed with relief as she laid her head back down.

The Joker then let go of Katy, getting off of her.

"Tomorrow we are doing the heist so make sure you're up and ready." The Joker said as he headed to the door. "Fuck you." Katy said causing The Joker to stop and slowly turn around to face Katy who was smiling at him. The Joker raised an eyebrow at her.

"You knoww? I'm starting to think you like being slapped around." The Joker said as he took a step back towards her. Katy shrugged but didn't say anything.

The Joker roughly grabbed Katy's face, forcing her to look up at him.

"You better be ready." He said in a low tone before giving Katy a quick peck on the lips and leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**So what do think?! Review and let me know :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Chapter 24.**

"Rise and shine!" Mark said cheerfully as he ripped the covers off of Katy.

"Go away.." Katy mumbled.

Mark shook his head laughing at her.  
"Would you care to explain why Stacey is sleeping on the couch?" Mark asked curiously.

Katy slowly sat up, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I dunno...For some reason I make her nervous." Katy said smiling at Mark innocently.

Mark shook his head laughing. "Gee I wonder why." He said sarcastically.

Katy shrugged as she shoved the blankets off of her and slid off the bed.

"So Boss told me to tell you to wear black." Mark said.

Katy cocked her head to the side. "Black?" She asked.

Mark nodded his head. "Yupp."

Katy sighed. "Whatever..Get out so I can get changed." Katy said shoving Mark towards the door. "Don't take too long! Boss is in a really good mood today and I wanna keep it that way." Mark said before leaving. "Don't make Boss mad today..blah blah blah gotta keep him in good mood..Blah blah...Kiss ass.." Katy muttered to herself as she grabbed some clothes from her dresser drawer. Once Katy got dressed in a black pair of skinny jeans, black tank top with a black hoodie she threw on some boots and made her way out into the living room to see Tyler and James flirting with Stacey who was all dolled up for whatever it was she was going to do.

Katy rolled her eyes as she tossed her hoodie on the couch, making her way into the kitchen were Marty was sitting, drinking coffee.

"You look nice." Marty said sweetly. Katy looked down at her black attire and then back up at Marty. "I'm about to rob a bank...I'm not supposed to look nice." Katy said.

Marty shrugged. "Yeah but you always look nice." He said smiling big. Katy laughed and shook her head. "Well thank you." Katy said as she sat down at the table next to Marty.

"So when are we leaving?" Katy asked. curiously.

Marty shrugged. "I dunno, whenever Boss comes out."

Katy raised an eyebrow. "He' still in his room?" She asked.

Marty nodded his head. Katy instantly knew what was taking so long.

"That greedy fucker…" Katy said as she quickly stood up, walking out of the kitchen leaving Marty confused. "Oh good you're ready." Mark said as he sat down on the couch."

Katy ignored him and continued her way down the hall until she was standing at The Joker's door. Katy banged on the door three times with her fists.

When she didn't get a response, Katy went to open the door until it swung open and The Joker stood there staring at her. "Oh...it's you." He said lazily.

"Morning to you too.." Katy said with an attitude.

"What can I do for you, Doll?" He asked knowing damn well what Katy wanted.

"Let me in." Katy said sternly causing The Joker to smirk.

"Can't fight your urges any longer, huh?" he asked chuckling.

Katy rolled her eyes as she pushed passed him to get inside the bedroom.

Once The Joker closed his door he turned around to see Katy standing there with her arms crossed. "Well we have a very busy day ahead of us so we better make this a quickie." He said smirking. Katy gave The Joker a disgusted look.

"I'm not here for that." Katy said causing The Joker to raise an eyebrow.

"Well if you're not here to get laid then you must be here to get high." He said causing Katy to smile big. "Bingo." She said, getting excited as The Joker walked over to his desk.  
"I don't even know why I give you your fix..I mean what have you done to deserve it?" The Joker asked. "Work for you." Katy said giving him a fake smile as he looked back at her.

"This should be enough to get you through our little adventure for today." The Joker said giving her the syringe. Katy smiled big as she took it. "Thanks Boss!" Katy said cheerfully as she turned to leave his room but The Joker grabbed Katy by the elbow, yanking her back towards him. Katy knew exactly what he wanted but was not going to give in that easily.

"How about a little thank you kiss for being so nice." The Joker said.  
Katy nodded her head slowly. "You're right..Thank you!" She said before kissing the syringe and quickly leaving his room laughing. The Joker shook his head. "Should have seen that one coming." He said before leaving his room to make sure the guys and Stacey were ready to go.

Katy was sitting on her bed feeling really relaxed after just shooting up.

The Joker barged into her room, making her jump.

"Are you ready?" He asked sounding impatient.

Katy nodded her head lazily. "I guess so." She said as she stood up from her bed.

The Joker couldn't help but to shake his head and laugh.

"Ok well listen closely. Everyone is going to split up when we get to the bank.

Mark and Marty are going to sound off the alarms, Tyler and James are going to be back in the vault's bagging up the cash and You are going to follow me into the bank, help me scare a few people and make sure no one moves a finger." The Joker said. Katy nodded her head slowly.

"What about Stacey?" Katy asked curiously.

"Stacey is going to pretend to be a customer. When we get there she will be in line at the bank, waiting to speak with someone. We are gonna pick at her and bully her until The Batman shows." Joker said.

Katy raised an eyebrow. "And then what?" She asked.

"And then we leave. See Batman is going to be too worried about saving our little damsel in distress from us so Stacey is going to wrap The Batman around her little finger and hopefully get him to show who he really is." The Joker said. Katy nodded her head slowly.  
"Ok then." She said with a shrug. The Joker then handed Katy a clown mask, similar to the one he was going to be wearing. "Wouldn't want anyone seeing that little face now, do we?" He said in a sing song voice. Katy took the mask, looking up at The Joker.

"And remember to stay close." He said sternly as he headed out her bedroom, Katy following behind him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alrighty! Next Chapter will have all the action in it! I have off work tomorrow so I will update for sure for y'all :D Don't forget to review and let me know how you think the plan will go!**

**Oh! And for those of you who have read my fic Ugly Like Me! I am still working on the sequel and it's looking really good! So hopefully I can get up enough chapters to start posting it but I still have to think of a title :-/ Anywho! Just wanted to give y'all a quick update on that! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. I ended up getting called into work on Friday and Yesterday and when I got home I was too tired to do anything so I am so very very sorry!**  
**But I am off today so yay! Anywho! Here is Chapter 25! Hope you guy's like it :)**

**Chapter 25.**

"Get on the floor!" James yelled as he fired a gunshot into the Bank.

Everyone ducked down onto the floor, screaming.

The Joker had decided to go with Tyler to the vaults and have James go with Katy.

James walked over to Katy. "Don't talk just hand out these grenades.." James said.

Katy nodded her head as she took the bag of Grenades. She bent down to each person in the room, putting a grenade in there hands and pulling the pin out.

"Obviously we don't want you to do anything with your hands other than hold on for dear life." James said as Katy handed Stacey a grenade. Stacey gave Katy a small smile before going back into character. Once the grenades were passed around, Katy made her way back over to James. "All set?" He asked. Katy nodded her head.

Just then another Gunshot went off. Katy and James instantly took cover. Turned out that a man hiding under his desk had a shotgun and was now shooting at Katy and James.

"Who the hell do you thugs think you are coming into my bank?!" The man yelled as he fired another shot. James quickly popped up firing his handgun but missed and the man fired another bullet James way, Luckily he dodged it. Katy crawled over to another desk, hiding under it.

"You thugs have messed with the wrong bank.." The Man said before firing another shot.

James crawled over to where Katy was. "He's out right?" He asked Katy who had no idea what he meant so she just nodded her head quickly. James stood up to fire his handgun at the man only to be shot at again. James quickly ducked back down. Just then The man went down and The Joker was standing behind him with Tyler.

James stood up looking at The Boss shocked and yet happy.

"Where did you learn to count?!" James yelled at Katy as she stood up.

Katy just shrugged as she turned to see The Joker and Tyler throwing bags of Money into the middle of the floor. Katy then turned her focus on the scared people that sat around on the cold floor, watching them in horror. Katy couldn't help but to feel bad for them. especially since they just witnessed a man being shot in the head.

"Now what?" Tyler asked. His voice sounded a little deeper with that mask on Katy noticed.  
"What's that?!" James yelled as he pointed at a man dressed in what looked to be a bat suit from a distance but this man was also carrying a shotgun. The man shot the gun 3 times. Twice towards James and once at Katy which would have hit her if The Joker hadn't of shoved her out the way, causing her to fall down on the floor, almost losing her mask in the process.

Katy fixed the mask on her face before quickly crawling back over to the desk.

"That's not him!" The Joker said in a low and irritated voice as he picked up his has handgun.

James ran over to where Katy was hiding. "Is he wearing hockey pants?" Katy asked quietly giggling. James laughed as he nodded his head. "He sure is."

The Joker shot the man in the leg, causing him to fall down and yell out in pain which scared the other people we had trapped in here even more. Katy looked over Stacey to see she was playing the victim role quite nicely. "Now! Maybe we can get something accomplished around here!" The Joker said excitedly as he took off his mask, causing everyone in the room to scream.

Katy and James came out of hiding to see the look their faces.

Just then Mark and Marty entered the area. Katy couldn't tell who was who though since they had the same exact mask's on. "I don't think he's gonna come, Boss." Tyler said nervously.

The Joker laughed as he walked around the bank looking at each and every hostage we had.

"Oooh he will be here very soon." Joker said and once he did, The Batmobile crashed through the building. The Joker turned with a smirk. "That's more like it." He said excitedly.

Katy and the guys quickly backed up as Glass shattered throughout the room.

"Go open the door for him, Tyler." James said laughing.

"Fuck you.." Tyler said not finding it funny.

Katy was nervous when The Batman stepped out, looking straight at The Joker.

"You got the money now let these people go." The Batman said in his raspy voice.

The Joker laughed. "Now what makes you think I came here for the money?..if anything it was just a bonus." The Joker said in a sing song voice.

"Then what do you want?" The Batman asked confused.

Just then Mark and Marty snuck up behind Batman and started beating on him.

The Joker was laughing as this was happening. Tyler and James quickly got in on it seeing as how Batman was fighting back now. Katy quickly got an idea in her head. She ran over to where Stacey was sitting. Katy pulled out her gun pointing it at her. "Get up!" Katy yelled.

Stacey slowly stood up, raising her hands up, unsure of what was going on.  
"Follow me." Katy said sternly as she guided Stacey over to where the action was.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stacey asked confused.

"Just follow my lead and uh...I'm just gonna say this ahead of time..Sorry." Katy said which caused Stacey to look at Katy confused. "Sorry?..for what?" Stacey asked in a whisper so no one could here. Katy ignore her question.

""Hey Bat Brain!" Katy yelled causing Batman to stop beating the guys up and look at Katy as she held the Gun to Stacey's head.

The Joker and the rest of the guys looked on confused as to what Katy was doing.

"Help mee." Stacey said to batman trying to go along with Katy,

"Yeah help her…I dare you to." Katy said.

Mark who was standing behind Batman lifted his mask up to mouth to her "What are you doing?"

Katy then ripped her mask off of her face, throwing it on the floor.

"Do something." Katy said not taking the gun away from Stacey.

"You don't have to do this." Batman said trying to reason with her.  
"Drop the fucking gun!" James yelled causing The Joker to point his gun at James, telling him to shut up. The Joker looked curious as to what Katy was doing.

"Batman..pleasee help me." Stacey said again.

Katy then laughed. "You don't wanna help her?...Fine." Katy said as she stepped away from Stacye and without any warning, shot Stacey in the shoulder causing her to fall down crying and screaming in pain. As soon as that gunshot was fired, The hostages screamed out in fear, Katy dropped her gun and made her way towards the exit as did the rest of the guys.

The Joker must have taken a different route but he did in fact dissapear as soon as Batman made his way over to a now injured Stacey to try and save her life.

Katy busted through the exit door running for dear life. She met up with Tyler.

"What the fuck was that?!" Tyler asked as he was now panting from all the running.

"What better way to bring Batman closer to Stacey than shooting her?..it was the only way this stupid plan would have somewhat worked." Katy said as she leaned up against a dumpster, trying to catch her breath "And what if Stacey dies?!" Tyler asked.

"She won't..trust me." Katy said. Just then they heard police sirens and instantly took back off down an alleyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I already have The next chapter planned so I will update again later on today. So don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Oh! And for those of you who have a Twitter account, follow me Mizz_Katy for Story updates! and other random tweets I follow back! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

Katy was pacing back and forth in her bedroom.

She was nervously waiting for The Joker to come in and just start beating on her until she turned black and blue. Katy froze when her door opened but sighed with relief when it as Mark.

"You ok?" Mark asked as he quietly closed her bedroom door shut.

Katy nodded her head slowly. "Yeah..where's Boss?" She asked nervously.

"In his room...Said he would deal with you in a few.." Mark said giving her a small smile.

Katy sat down at the edge of her bed and sighed. "I was only trying to help." Katy said.

Mark nodded his head. "I know that...And I know Boss know's that so maybe he will go easy on you this time around." Mark said causing Katy to look up at him shaking her head.  
"Yeah right.." She said quietly.

"Well before he does come in here and tear you a new one I thought we could talk real quick." Mark said as he walked over, sitting down next to Katy.

Katy looked up at him confused. "Talk about what?" She asked with a slight attitude. She obviously was not in a talking mood right now.

"About you..I know you better than anyone here and I know how you are." Mark said causing Katy to look at Mark confused. "I see the way you look at him. You try and hide it but there is no hiding it..at least not from me." Mark said causing Katy to instantly look away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katy said.

Mark sighed. "Yeah you do. I just don't want you to get in too deep.." Mark said.

Katy looked back at Mark. "I'm not because i'm not doing anything wrong so you don't know what you're talking about." Katy said getting irritated.

"You think I'm that stupid?...I know what's been going on, Katy. I know you have been messing around with The Boss." Mark said causing Katy to look away from him again.

"I just hope you realize that this is The Joker you are dealing with. He isn't capable of feeling anything for anyone.." Katy didn't say anything. She just kept avoiding eye contact with Mark.

"What you're doing is suicide, Katy.." Mark said.  
Katy still didn't say anything, she didn't have the chance cause as soon as Mark said that, the door flew open to reveal The Joker standing. Mark instantly stood up leaving the room quickly.

Katy watched nervously as The Joker closed the door, locking it.

The Joker turned back around to face Katy, slowly walking over to where she was sitting.

"Well?...aren't you going to yell at me?...throw me around?...beat me up?" Katy asked.

The Joker sucked on the inside of his scarred cheek as he shook his head.

"Nothing?" Katy asked confused.

The Joker laughed. "No, no, no..See I am gonna need to sit down and think long and hard about what I should do with you after that little stunt you pulled." The Joker said which made Katy look at him nervously again. "And the best part of it is that you won't know when or where it will happen. It could be an hour from now or 2 weeks from now, Hell it could be 6 months from now but it will happen..I promise you that much." The Joker said causing Katy's heart to race.

She would have just rathered been beaten up right then and there instead of having to sleep with one eye open every night now.

"I'm sorry, Boss but I was only trying to help." Katy said trying to defend her actions.

The Joker scoffed. "Help?...If you wanna help so bad then why don't you just keep to yourself and do as I say?..." He said causing Katy to look down at the floor.

"Remember who saved your ass 7 months ago when you were sleeping in dirty alleyways...Or did you just forget who you work for all of a sudden?" The Joker asked causing Katy to clench her fists. "How can I forget when you remind me all the time.." She said gritting her teeth.

"Ooooh you wanna get an attitude now all of sudden?" The Joker asked sounding a little amused.

Katy shook her head. "Boss, you treat me as if I am a child but I'm not." Katy said causing The Joker to cock his head to the side. "You tell me that you need me and that this team needs me but I can't feel it and I'm afraid that I'm gonna let you down..which I do nine times out of ten but I always give it my all.." Katy said.

The Joker shrugged. "The only thing you give your all is when your trying to make my life hell." The Joker said coldly. Katy looked up at him shocked. She was pissed now. Katy stood up from the bed. "I am sick and tired of practically walking on eggshells because I'm terrified to fail and all I want to do is make you proud but that never seems to happen." Katy said sounding upset.

The Joker didn't say anything this time. He just stood there staring at Katy.

"You might not believe this but it used to kill me inside when you pushed me away when I first started working here...You treated me like shit! Worse than you do now." Katy said.

"I treat you like shit?...I treat you way better than I do the guys!" The Joker yelled.

Katy shook her head. "Yeah and that reminds me, It's not fucking pretty the way you criticise me in front of them!...It breaks me heart when you do that." Katy said causing the Joker to laugh.

"Awe you poor thing…" The Joker said mocking Katy.

Katy was taken back and hurt by The Joker's coldness. She just nodded her head slowly.

"Ok.." Katy said quietly as she raked her fingers through her black hair.

Katy walked towards the door but stopped and turned around to see The Joker standing there watching her still. "I really wish you knew how much I need you. You know I feel like running away and quitting almost everyday but a part of me can't abandon you." Katy said and The Joker was now not looking at her. Like he was trying to hide something now.  
"You punish me for trying to be all that you wanted...so what more can I do?.." Katy asked quietly, fighting the urge to cry. "You made me this way.." She said before leaving The Joker alone in the bedroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

**So what do you guy's think about this chapter? I wanted Katy to finally somewhat open up to Joker but of course I can't have him doing the same in return so review and let me know what you think will happen next! Do you think Katy's words affected him at all? Review! Review! Review! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been really sick :-/ but I am feeling somewhat better so here is Chapter 27! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27.**

**The next day…**

"Good Morning!" Marty said with a smile as Katy entered the kitchen.

"Morning.." Katy said quietly as she poured some coffee into her cup.

"Are you ok?" Marty asked carefully. Katy nodded her head quickly as she glanced at Marty.

"Yeah." Katy said as she took a sip of her coffee, walking into the living room.

"Has anyone seen Boss?" James asked as he walked into the room.

Mark and Tyler who were sitting on the couch looking up at him.

"He went to the hospital to see if Batman has checked in on Stacey." Tyler said.  
Katy rolled her eyes as she leaned her back against the wall, taking another sip of coffee.

"Why didn't he just have one of us find out for him?" James asked confused.

Tyler shrugged. "I dunno man, ask him when he gets back." Tyler said.

James sighed as he walked past Katy to get to the kitchen.

"So what happened to you yesterday?" Tyler asked Katy.

"Nothing." Katy said.

Tyler glanced at Mark and then turned his attention back to Katy.  
"You stormed out of the house and was gone until Ten o'clock." Tyler pointed out.

"She was probably hiding from The Boss." Mark said laughing.

Katy glared at him. "No..Actually I just went out to see some old friends of mine." Katy said.

"You have friends?" Marty said teasing Katy as he decided to join the conversation.

Katy gave him a fake smile. "Surprised me too." Katy said making Marty laugh.

"Girl you know I'm just messing with you." Marty said as he sat down on the coffee table.

"So how much trouble did you get into with Boss yesterday?" Mark asked.

"Yeah he seemed pretty mad after you left here. He went straight to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the day." Tyler said.

"I didn't really get in trouble..not yet at least." Katy said causing the boys to look at her oddly.

"Say what?..You mean you didn't get yelled at?..or smacked around?...nothing?!" Marty asked in disbelief. Katy couldn't help but smile. "Nope..But he said he needed to take the time and think of what my punishment should be or something.." Katy said causing the boys to look at her wide eyed. "Oh That's worse..I would have rathered been beaten up right then and there." Tyler said causing Katy to instantly nod her head in agreement. "Right?!" Katy said giggling.

"So basically you are gonna have to sleep with one eye open." Mark said.  
Katy nodded her head again. "Pretty much." She said.

"Does anyone know when the Boss will be back?" James asked as he walked back into the living room, standing next to Katy.

"I dunno Man, he left about 2 hours ago." Tyler said.

James sighed as he looked at Katy. "You're still alive?" He asked with a smirk.

Katy just smiled sweetly as James before rolling her eyes.

"Why are you in such a hurry for Boss to get back here?" Marty asked.

"I'm not." James said defensively. Marty looked over at Tyler and Mark who just shrugged.

Just then the front door opened and there stood The Joker.

"Speak of the devil.." Katy muttered causing the James to elbow her in the side.

The Joker walked in looking at all five of them. "So how's Stacey?" Marty asked.

The Joker instantly turned to look at him oddly before saying. "Fine."

"Has The Batman visited her at all?" Tyler asked curiously.

The Joker smirked. "Yeah." was all he said.

"And?" James asked wanting to know more.

The Joker sighed. "And the plan is still on." The Joker said before heading to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. James instantly turned his attention to Katy.

"What did you do now?" He asked with an attitude causing Katy to laugh.  
"I haven't done anything." She said looking over at Mark, Marty, and Tyler who were trying not to laugh. "Yeah right…" James said before stomping off to his room.

Katy looked back over at the guys who were now laughing.  
"Somebody please tell me why he hates me so much?" Katy said shaking her head.

"Because you turned him down his first night here.." Tyler said causing Katy to smile.

"I forgot about that." She said causing Marty to laugh.

"Yeah and you almost got him shot by The Boss." Mark said causing Katy to smile.

"You're such a little trouble maker, Katy." Marty said jokingly.

Katy just smiled sweetly as she walked back into the kitchen to put her now empty coffee cup in the sink and heading back into the living room. "Sooo I guess we don't have anything to do today?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Guess not." Mark said with a sight.

Katy rubbed her eyes as she walked down the hall to her bedroom.

"Too cool to sit and talk with us now?" Marty asked laughing.  
Katy flipped them off before going into her room.

Katy walked over to her dresser drawer, grabbing a syringe needle and heading straight to the bathroom to get her morning fix.

Katy sat on the toilet with her head leaned back against the wall.

She instantly dropped the syringe on the bathroom floor as soon as she felt the heroin take effect on her. Katy's mind was racing. She kept thinking about everything that had happened yesterday.

Katy slowly stood up, walking back into her room to light a cigarette.

Katy laid down on the bed as she inhaled the smoke.

Katy jumped when she heard someone laughing.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Katy asked Mark who was still laughing.

"You are so shot out, you know that?" He said causing Katy to giggle.

"Yeahhh." Was all she said as Mark came over, sitting on the bed next to her.

"So what's up chicken butt?" Katy asked as she turned her head to face Mark, smiling.

"Well we never really got to finish out little conversation from yesterday." Mark said causing Katy to groan. "Oh come, Mark..your killing my high right now." Katy sad causing Mark to shake his head, laughing. "I just wanna make sure you understood what I was talking about yesterday." Mark said causing Katy to roll her eyes. "Yes I knowww. Don't get in too deep. Joker has no feelings for anything or one, blah blah blah." Katy said sounding irritated.

Mark was now the one to roll his eyes this time.

"Ok so you did hear me but I don't know if you're taking everything I said seriously." Mark said causing Katy to sigh. "Look Mark, I know what I am doing...I appreciate your concern and believe me when I tell you this I am done messing around.." Katy said sternly.

Mark nodded his head. "Ok..good. Glad to hear that." Mark said smiling.

"Yeah so if you don't mind, I would like to be alonee." Katy said.

Mark nodded his head slowly as he slid off the bed. "See ya later." Mark said.  
Katy waved lazily as Mark left her room. "Maybe I can have some peace and quiet now." Katy said quietly to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews and a special thank you to LoveFoodHateFat D for your review! it made my day :) And I just wanna take the time to thank everyone who has added this fic to their favorites and those of you who are following it! It mean's so much to me and makes me happy that you guy's are enjoying this fic. So here is chapter 28! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 28.**

"Katy, shouldn't you be in the kitchen making us men some food?" Tyler said trying to keep a straight face. Katy looked over at Tyler and laughed. "Excuse me?" She said.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Tyler asked smirking.

Katy raised an eyebrow, smiling at Tyler. "Sure." She said wondering what Tyler was up to.

"Women's rights!" Tyler said before busting up laughing.

Katy grabbed the pillow that laid on the couch, hitting Tyler with it. "You're such an ass." She said trying not to laugh now. "Why is Tyler an ass?" Marty asked as he walked into the room.

Katy stood up looking over at Marty. "Hey man! Wanna hear a joke?" Tyler asked Marty.

"No, no he does not." Katy said answering for Marty.

"What's the Joke?" Marty asked Tyler curiously.

"Women's rights." Tyler said laughing, causing Marty to laugh too.

Katy placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "You both are ass holes." She said.

"Hey Tyler! Why can't women drive?" Marty asked.

Tyler smirked big as he sat up on the couch. "Why?" He asked anxiously waiting for the answer.

"Because there's no road between the kitchen and the bedroom!" Marty said laughing.

Tyler pointed at Marty nodding his head laughing. "Yes! That's a good one!" Tyler said in between laughs. Katy shook her head, trying not to laugh at how stupid these two really were.

"That's not even funny...not even a little bit." Katy said.

"What do you tell a woman with two black eyes?" Tyler asked Marty.

"Nothing, somebody already told her twice!" Marty responded with causing Tyler to fall off the couch laughing. Katy looked horrified by that joke. "That's horrible!" Katy said in disbelief.

"Horribly funny?" Marty asked with a smirk. Katy shook her head.

"Ok then. What do you call a man who's lost 95% of his brainpower?" Katy asked.

Marty and Tyler looked at each others and shrugged. "I dunno." Marty said confused.

"A widower." Katy said smiling.

"Oooooh ok! You wanna play with the big dogs, huh?" Tyler said causing Katy to laugh.  
"It is on little girl!" Marty said.

"What are you idiots doing?" James asked as he walked into the room.

"It's about to get ugly in here." Marty said glaring at Katy.

James gave Katy a disgusted look. "Looks like it already has." He sneered.

Katy just rolled her eyes. Tyler started jumping around the living room punching the air as if he was about to get ready for a boxing match. "Katy, do you know what three words us manly men hate to hear the most?" Tyler asked as he jumped right in front of her.

Katy smirked. "Are you in or is it in?" She asked causing Tyler to stop jumping and stare at her in shock. "Oooh she's good." Marty said with his jaw dropped.

"Ok miss I have an answer for everything. Why do women fake orgasms?" James asked with a smirk on his face as if he had Katy right where he wanted her. Katy laughed.

"Because men fake foreplay." She said with a straight face. Mary and Tyler pointed at James laughing. James shook his head as he turned to leave the room.

"Think you're so tough don't you?" Tyler said puffing his chest out as he stepped to Katy again.

Katy shook her head laughing at this. Marty then stepped in between the two of them, pushing Tyler back. "She's not worth it man.." Marty said as he winked at Katy who was just standing there laughing. "This isn't over!" Tyler yelled out dramatically as they went into the kitchen. Katy shook her head as she sat down on the couch. Mark then came out of his room.

"What was all that yelling about?" He asked as he looked down at Katy when she started laughing. "Just bonding with Tyler and Marty." Katy said with a wink.

Mark looked at her confused but shrugged it off.

"Well I better get going." Katy said as she stood up from the couch, putting on her jacket.

Mark looked at her confused again. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"The hopsital." Katy said blankly.

"And why are you going to the hospital?" Mark asked again.

"To see Stacey.." Katy said giving Mark a 'duh' look.

Mark raised an eyebrow at Katy. "Stacey?...I thought you hated her." Mark said causing Katy to sigh. "I don't hate her...I just..I dunno." Katy muttered.

"Oh god...your not gonna kill are you?" Mark asked worried.

Katy laughed at this though. "Nooo I am not going to kill her..I just wanna talk to her." Katy said as she headed towards the front door. "Does Boss know you're going to see her." Katy stopped and slowly turned around. "Nooo Boss has not said one word to me since he's been home and I actually wanna keep it that way." and with that, Katy left the house before Mark could interrogate her any further. Katy quickly caught a cab to the hospital, handing the Cab Driver 20 bucks once she got to her destination. Katy walked into the hospital to see nurses and patience walking around the waiting room. Katy made her way to the front desk to see a woman sitting there typing away on her computer. "Can I help you?" The woman asked with a smile when she seen Katy approach her. "Yes I am here to see a Stacey Powell.." Katy said with a small smile.

The woman nodded her head as she typed something into her computer.

"Are you a family member?" The woman asked. Katy paused for a second before slowly nodding her head. "Sister?" The woman asked.

"Cousin." Katy said. The woman smiled as she typed something else into her computer.  
"Alrighty, she is in room 203..just go through those doors down the hall and she should be the room at the end." The woman said handing Katy a visitors pass.  
"Thank you." Katy said as she walked through the doors the woman had pointed to seconds ago.

Katy walked all the way down the hall, reading the number on the doors as she passed them.

"201..202...203!" Katy said as she slowly opened the door to see Stacey laying in the hospital bed. She was watching the tiny tv she had in her room but the volume was down real low so that you could barely understand what the people on the screen were saying.

"Hey.." Katy said awkwardly as She walked into the room further.  
Stacey turned her head slowly to see Katy and gave her a small smile which shocked Katy.

"Hey..I wasn't expecting to see you here." Stacey said sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeahh..I uh..Wanted to talk to you about some things." Katy said as she pulled up a chair.

"Oh?" Stacey said nervous but yet curiously at the same time.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that what happened back at the bank was nothing personal.." Katy said awkwardly. Stacey nodded her head.  
"I know.." Stacey said quietly.

Katy sighed. "How old are you, Stacey?" Katy asked curiously.

"nineteen." Stacey said as she looked at Katy.

Katy looked surprised. "Wow..your still a baby." Katy said with a small laugh.  
"How old are you?" Stacey asked Katy who just smiled at her.

"twenty five." Katy said with frown that made Stacey laugh.

"Why are you helping the Joker?" Katy suddenly asked.

Stacey was shocked by the question. She shrugged. "I dunno...because he scares me..I thought If I get on his good side he would let me live." Stacey said.

Katy instantly shook her head. "Don't ever think like that." Katy said sternly, causing Stacey to look at her. "Stacey, I have to be honest with you..once he finishes using you as a pawn in his little game, there is a chance that he will kill you. You can't trust him as far as you can throw him and by the looks of you, I don't even think you could pick him up." Katy said with a slight laugh, making Stacey kinda smile. "You wanna know why I shot you?" Katy asked Stacey who looked confused again. "To keep The Joker's plan from failing?" She asked. Katy shook her head.  
"No..Thats a lie that I told the Joker to save my butt. The reason I shot you was so that The Boss would hopefully think you were useless since now wounded. I knew Batman would get you help and that you would be ok but I did to help you..Not to help the boss or the guys or even me." Katy said which shocked Stacey. "Which obviously didn't work cause The boss still finds use for you." Katy added. Stacey just nodded her head slowly.

"At first I thought you did it because you hated me." Stacey said quietly.

Katy slowly shook her head. "I don't hate you, I don't even know you. If anything I feel bad for you and I wanna help you." Katy said quietly.

"Do you really think he's gonna kill me?" Stacey asked nervously, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer. Katy sighed. "No.." Katy said. Stacey looked at Katy confused.

"But...but you just said.." Stacey went on to say but Katy interrupted her.  
"Forget what I said, He's not going to kill you." Katy said sternly.

"How can you be so sure?" Stacey asked.

Katy gave Stacey a small smile. "Because I won't let him."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So I wanted this chapter to focus a little more on Stacey.**

**I want y'all to see that Stacey is actually just a scared little girl who has no idea what she has gotten herself into and so Katy is going to take on the role of being the overly protective big sister. Anywho I hope you guys liked this chapter and I knowww there is no Joker in here but Don't worry he will be in the next chapter! :) So don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Also! I hope you guys liked the parts with Katy, Tyler, and Marty! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! I'm glad y'all liked reading chapter 28 :)**

**So I had planned on updating sooner but I ended up having a little accident at work on saturday, cutting my hand open and having to go to the emergency room. :-/ So I am sorry that I didn't update sooner. My hand isn't hurting as bad today so I am sucking it up to give y'all a new chapter! :) So enjoy reading Chapter 29!**

**Chapter 29.**

Katy had went and got her and Stacey some ice cream and when she came back they sat there eating and talking, really just getting to know each others more.

"So how did you get that scar?" Stacey asked, pointing to Katy's right cheek.

Katy gently ran her fingers over her scarred cheek. "Joker." Was all Katy said.  
Stacey looked at her shocked and afraid. "Im sorry." Stacey said quietly.

Katy gave her a small smile. "Don't be..I brought that one on myself." Katy said slightly giggling.

"So how did you end up working for the Joker?" Stacey asked curiously.

Katy laughed. "Well I was homeless at the time..Sleeping in alleyways and on park benches...Guess he felt bad for me?..or just figured he could put me to good use." Katy said.

"Why were you homeless?..I mean, don't you have a family?" Stacey asked.

Katy smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah..I have a family." Katy said quietly.

Stacey cocked her head the side. "What happened to them?" Stacey asked.

Katy sighed. "Well My mom lives with my older sister, brother in law and their kids. My oldest sister is in rehab and my dad lives a nice quiet life with his new wife out in the country." Katy said. Stacey nodded her head slowly. "So why don't you go stay with one of them?..why stay with The Joker?" Stacey asked causing Katy to think for a second.

"Well I've asked my sister if I could live with her and she said that they don't have enough room for me, what with my mom stay there with them and my dad isn't too happy with the way I live my life so..he doesn't have much to do with me." Stacey gave Katy a small smile.

"When you say that your dad doesn't like the way you live your life?...what do you mean?" Stacey asked. Katy looked at Stacey for a minute and sighed. "I'm a junkie, Stacey." Katy said which looked to shock Stacey. "Wow..I'm sorry..I didn't know." Stacey said causing Katy to smile and laugh. "It's ok." Katy said quietly.

"What is your oldest sister in rehab for?..if you don't mind me asking." Stacey said.

Katy took a deep breath. "She is in rehab for being an alcoholic and heroin addict." Katy said.

Stacey looked away. She couldn't help but feel bad for Katy.

"So do you talk to any of them?" Stacey couldn't help but to keep asking questions about Katy's family. She was curious about the woman who worked for The Joker and was actually alive to talk about it. "I get letters from my sister in rehab once in awhile, letting me know how she is doing. I talk to my mom like once a month maybe and my dad I haven't talked to in almost two years now." Katy said, shocking Stacey.

"Do they live here in Gotham?" Stacey asked.

Katy shook her head. "No..Well..they used to. I was actually born and raised here in Gotham but my sisters were born in Georgia and raised in Gotham. They moved with my dad back down to Georgia when him and my mom divorced. I was only nine so I stayed with my mom and her new husband. I lived with them until I was eighteen years old. He was a good step dad to me. He always treated me as if I was his very own kid. We were close up until he cheated on my mom and kicked us both out, pretty much forgetting all about me. So my mom and I moved down to georgia. She stayed with my sister, like she is now and I lived with my dad for about a year until I got kicked out." Stacey looked at Katy confused which caused Katy to smile.

"He kicked me out when he found out I had developed a drug problem when I moved down. So I packed my things and took a bus back to Gotham and here I am now." Katy said with a smile on her face. Stacey looked at Katy in shock. "That's horrible." Stacey muttered.

Katy shrugged. "Shit happens, ya know?..just gotta take the good with the bad." Katy said.

"So when you moved back, did you ever see your stepdad again?" Stacey asked.

Katy instantly looked to the ground. "Yeah...he's dead now…" Stacey was curious as to what happened to him but judging by the expression on Katy's face, she chose not to ask.

"I'm sorry." Stacey said. Katy shrugged it off. "Everything happens for a reason..remember that." Katy said. Stacey instantly nodded her head.

"So are you the only woman to work for the Joker?" Stacey asked, changing the subject.

Katy shook her head. "Nope, There was one before me." Katy said.

Stacey cocked her head to the side. "Really?" Stacey asked.

Katy nodded her head. "Yupp. Harley Quinn was her name..He killed her though." Katy said causing Stacey to look at her wide eyed. "Why did he kill her?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted to know. Katy shrugged. "I dunno I wasn't around at the time." Katy said as she stretched out her legs. "Well why hasn't he killed you yet?" Stacey blurted out. Katy looked at Stacey and then laughed as she shrugged. "That's a very good question..but you're asking the wrong person that." Katy said. Stacey and Katy continued talking about their childhood's for another hour until Katy decided she should probably get back to the house before Boss gets really mad.

Katy gave Stacey a quick hug and told her that she would be back to visit her soon.

**Back at the house…**

"Twenty bucks says that she killed Stacey." Tyler said to Marty.

"Deal!" Marty said, shaking hands with Tyler.

Mark just shook his head at his brother and best friend.

"Hey Boss!" Marty said with a toothy grin as The Joker walked into the living room.

The Joker looked at the three men sitting in the room. "Aren't we missing two people?" The Joker asked. "James said he needed to get out so he went to a strip club." Marty said.

The Joker raised an eyebrow. "And Where is Katy?" He asked.

"Oddly enough she went to go see Stacey at the hospital." Tyler said.

The Joker looked at the guys confused. "She went to see Stacey?" He asked.

The guys nodded their heads. Just then the front door opened and Katy walked in.

"Goddamn it's cold out there.." Katy said as she took her jacket off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Joker asked, not sounding happy.

Katy looked at him confused. "Apparently something I shouldn't be doing." Katy said as she glanced over at the guys to see them looking about as confused as her.

"You went to go see Stacey?" He asked. Katy nodded her head.

"Yeahh..was I not supposed to?" She asked with a slight attitude.

"Are you trying to ruin my plan?...what if The Batman had went to check on her and seen you there?" The Joker asked causing Katy to sigh.

"Ok, I won't go back to the hospital." Katy said.

"You don't even care, do you?" The Joker asked. Katy was getting irritated now.

"Boss, calm down!..Ok Batman did not show up so your little plan is still in tact..so get off my back, would ya?.." Katy said as she tried to walk past him but The Joker roughly grabbed Katy's arm, yanking her back towards him. "I don't want you even talking to Stacey anymore, got it?"! The Joker said, gritting his teeth. Katy looked up at him confused.

"You can't be serious.." Katy said.  
"Oh I'm very serious..The last thing I need is for you to brainwash her." He said causing Katy to scoff. "Brainwash her?...We just talked! Lord what have I done!?" Katy yelled as she yanked her arm out of The Joker's grip. "I don't want her turning into you!" The Joker yelled causing Katy to freeze. "What's that supposed to mean?" Katy asked quietly but The Joker shook his head. "Nothing..ok! Just forget it!" He yelled out of frustration as he pushed past Katy and went back to his room. Katy glanced over at the guys to see them sitting nervously on the couch, watching her. Katy didn't say anything to them. She quickly walked down the hallway, not bothering to knock on the door, she entered The Joker's room.

He instantly turned around to see Katy standing there.  
"Get out." he said sternly as he sat down at his desk.

"I just have one question." Katy said quietly.

The Joker slowly turned his head to look at Katy. "What?" He asked.

"What's gonna happen to Stacey when you're done using her for your plan?" Katy asked.

The Joker sighed as he shook his head and turned back around so that his back was facing Katy. "Get out, Katy." He said again.

"Not until you answer my question." Katy said sternly.

"You are getting in way too deep...She's just a girl." The Joker said in a sing song voice.

Katy was getting angry now. She stomped over to the Joker desk, knocking all of his papers onto the floor. The Joker instantly stood up, grabbing Katy's arm.

"Why do you care what happens to her!?" He yelled.

"I wanna know!" Katy yelled back.

The Joker laughed. "First I am going to tie her to a chair and blindfold her. Then I am going to cut each one of her fingers off, real slowly. After that She will be crying and screaming and begging for her life so being the nice guy that I am I'm gonna help her get that smile back on her face…"

Katy stood there listening to every word The Joker was saying, in shock and in disbelief.  
"Then when I'm finished with that...I'm going to slit her throat and watch her bleed out..oh! And I am going to film it and send it to The Batman." The Joker said with a smirk.

Katy shook her head slowly. "You can't do that to her." Katy's voice was slightly breaking.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at Katy, giggling. "Sure I can! Just wait and see.." He said dangerously. Katy shook her head. "She is just a little girl.." Katy said quietly.

"So?...what does that mean to me?" He asked laughing.

"I am begging you, Boss...Please just let her go." Katy said, trying to keep from breaking down.

The Joker sucked on the inside of his scarred cheek. "And why should I do that?" He asked curiously. "Because I asked you to." Katy said, causing him to laugh even more.  
"That's not even a good enough reason." He said, causing Katy to look away from him.

"Besides, I still need Stacey to take care of The Batman sooo you have plenty of time to bitch and nag me to let her live even though I won't." He said as he let go of Katy's arm.

"Now get out..I have things to do." He said sternly.

Katy slowly left his room. He was right, Katy had plenty of time to think of a plan to keep the Joker from killing Stacey. Katy didn't know why but she felt like she had to protect Stacey and get her away from The Joker and away from this life. Stacey is only eighteen and has her whole life ahead of her. Katy didn't want it to be all taken away from Stacey all because of The Joker.

She would not let that happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So in this chapter I gave y'all a little more of an idea of Katy's family and what had happened to her. Nothing too dramatic. So don't forget to review! And I will try to update as soon as possible :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I have had a pretty rough week. My mom's boyfriend who I was close with passed away in a car accident...But here is Chapter 30..Enjoy.**

**Chapter 30.**

"The hills are aliveee!" Katy sang obnoxiously the next day as she walked into the living room to see Mark, Marty, and James looking at her oddly.

"Are you high?" Marty asked giving her a cheesy smile.

Katy laughed. "Maybe." She said as she skipped into the kitchen to grab some coffee.

"Hey! Why are we out of sugar!?" Katy yelled from the kitchen.

She sighed out of frustration when she didn't get a response and walked back into the living room. "Hellooo?" Katy said causing the guys to look back at her.

"We need to go shopping I guess." Mark said with a shrug.

Katy glared at him for a second before sighing. "Well this is depressing.." Katy said as she headed down the hall to the bathroom. Katy opened the bathroom door to see Tyler standing over the toilet, moaning. Katy's jaw dropped. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled in shock. Tyler jumped as he quickly grabbed the bathroom door. "Jesus, Katy! Can't you knock!?" He yelled as he slammed the door shut. Katy ran back out into the living room and dropped down onto the floor, covering her mouth with her hand. "What the hell just happened?" Marty asked curiously. Katy couldn't hold it in anymore. Katy started laughing so hard a tear rolled down her cheek. "I just walked in on Tyler jerking off.." Katy said in between laughing.

Marty instantly pointed and laughed at Katy, seeing how her face was now red from the whole situation. "Wow…" Was all Mark said as he shook his head laughing.

"You fucking pervert." James exclaimed causing Katy to laugh even more.  
"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know he was in there!" Katy said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah that's the same excuse I would use." Marty said causing Katy to giggle.

"We gotta start locking the doors around this place now...Katy's a little peeping Tom." Mark said causing Katy to lay down on the floor laughing. "Oooh I am never going to live this down.." Katy said causing Marty and Mark to nod their heads in agreement.

Just then Tyler walked into the living room. "Is so too much to ask for a little privacy!?" Tyler yelled before storming into the kitchen. Katy, Mark, and Marty all busted out laughing even more. James just rolled his eyes and made his way into the Kitchen with Tyler.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Came the voice of the Joker as he entered the room.

"Boss! I think you need to have a little talk with Katy." Marty said trying to hold in his laughter now since the Joker was in the room. The Joker glanced over at Katy who was trying to keep a straight face. "What did she do now?" He asked curiously as he turned his attention back to Marty. "I did not do anything...At least not on purpose.." Katy said giggling.

"She walked in on Tyler jerking off." Mark finally said.

All three of them looked at the amused expression on The Joker's face.

He turned his attention back to Katy, shaking his head. "I had a feeling you would be the peeper around here." He said causing Mark and Marty to bust out pointing and laughing at Katy.

Katy slowly got back to her feet, Placing her hands on her hips. "I am not the pervert here...Just saying!" Katy said. Just then James and Tyler walked back into the living room.

"Boss, what's on the agenda for today?" James asked curiously.

The Joker stared at Katy for a minute before looking over at James.

"We can't do much of anything until Stacey is released from the hospital.." Joker said sternly, causing James to sigh and roll his eyes.

"Well when will she be released?" Tyler asked.

The Joker sighed, already getting annoyed by the questions.

"Why don't you guy's not worry about it?..hmm?.." With that The Joker made his way into the kitchen. Katy got a sly smirk on her face and quickly followed into the Kitchen.

"Heyyyy Boss." Katy said smiling big at The Joker.

"What?" He asked not really sounding in the mood to be messed with.

"Wow...Boss just wow..you look great! Have you been working out?" Katy asked trying to be a sweet talker. The Joker raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled.  
"OK, what do you want and how much is it gonna cost me?" The Joker asked causing Katy to laugh. "I am hurt...I can't compliment my awesomely amazing Boss who might I add is looking great today?" Katy said with a big smile.

The Joker said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want?" He asked again.

"Nothing." Katy said innocently. The Joker then laughed.

"I get it..You're trying to butter me up so I won't kill Stacey, right?" He asked.

Katy shook her head. "No actually. I have plenty of time to nag you about that later on." Katy said honestly. The Joker sighed, getting very impatient with Katy now.  
"Then why are you kissing my ass?" He asked.

Katy laughed. "I'm not." She said.

"Oooh you must want some dope, right?" The Joker asked.

Katy shook her head again. "Nope! I already had me a nice little taste this morning." Katy said smiling big. The Joker cocked his head to the side. "Well if you don't wanna talk about Stacey, You are already doped up so that leaves one thing.." Joker said with a smirk.

Katy instantly shook her head again. "I'm not here for sex either." She said giving him a fake smile now. "Well damn...then what the fuck do you want?" Joker asked confused.

"Really to just annoy you." Katy said with a straight face.

The Joker glared at her. "I'm not in the mood to be bothered with right now, Katy." He said sternly. "Oh but I Bet if I said let's have sex you would be in the 'mood'" Katy said causing him to smirk at her. Katy's jaw dropped. She pointed a finger at him. "See!" She exclaimed.

"Go find something to do, Katy." The Joker said sternly.

Katy sighed. "But there's nothing to do around here, Boss." Katy said in a whiney voice.

"Well I've been trying to give you something to do but you won't do it.." Joker mumbled but Katy heard exactly what he said. Her jaw dropped. "What is it with all the men in this house?...Is that all you guy's think about?" Katy asked, shaking her head in disgust.

"Bye Katy.." Joker said as he opened up the fridge.  
Katy sighed. "Fine..I'll just go see Stacey.." Katy said.

She smirked when she heard the fridge door slam shut.

"I thought I made myself clear about that?" The Joker said in a deep voice.

Katy turned around to face him, giving her boss and innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Boss." Katy said smiling sweetly at him.

The Joker chuckled. "You are not going to that hospital..You are not going to even talk to Stacey anymore.." He said sternly.

"Why not?...I mean what is so bad about me being around her?..you afraid I might rub off on her?" Katy asked. The Joke sighed.

"I can barely put up with you, Katy...The last thing I need is for Stacey to walk around here acting like a little mini you.." He said as he stepped closer to Katy.

Katy scoffed. "You ain't no prize either." Katy said causing The Joker to give her a stern look.

"Fine! I won't go to the hospital...But not because You told me I can't." Katy said causing The Joker to look amused again. "Oh yeah?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. It's cause I don't feel like going anywhere." Katy said.

"Ahuh.." Joker said shaking his head at her.

Katy turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Before I forget, stop by my room later on.." Joker said.

Katy glanced back at him and couldn't tell if this was going to be good or bad.  
She didn't say anything as she left the kitchen and went back into the living room with the guys.

"There's our little pervert!" Marty exclaimed.

Katy shook her head. "This is gonna be a long day.." Katy said laughing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked reading this chapter. Again, sorry it took so long to update.**

**Next chapter will be more of Joker and Katy so review and let me know what you think The Joker wants. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks Tracey and LoveFoodHateFat D for your kind review's. It means alot.**

**So I've realized that working on my stories seems to keep my mind off other things and since your guys are so sweet and so awesome Here is chapter 31!**

**Chapter 31.**

Katy sat on the couch, shaking her head slowly.

"I don't wanna go in there." She said looking over at Marty who looked scared for her.

"Maybe he just wants to talk...you might not be getting your punishment yet." He said giving her a small smile. Katy kept shaking her head though.

"No...No He's got something up his sleeve. I just know it." Katy said.

"Think happy thoughts! Unicorns and Rainbows!" Marty said, causing Katy to glare at him.

"Now with a look like that, I am pretty sure you are not thinking happy thoughts." Marty said smiling. "How can she think happy thoughts when she is about to get ripped to shreds?" James said as he entered the room. Katy looked up at him with her jaw dropped.  
"I'm not going in there!" Katy said sternly as she crossed her arms.

"Katy, would you rather go in there willingly or by force?" Marty asked giving her a look.

Katy sighed. "Neither sounds good to be honest." Katy said with a small giggle.

Marty sat down next to Katy on the couch, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I know you're scared, I would be too." Marty said causing Katy to turn her head to look at him. "But you knew this was coming sooner or later..You just have to take it like the strong woman that you are." Marty said giving Katy a small smile.

"And who knows! Maybe you are just overreacting. Maybe he hasn't figured out what your punishment is yet and just wants to talk to you about something..You never really know with The Boss." Katy nodded her head. "God I hope your right." Katy said giggling as she stood up from the couch. "Remember! Bob and weave!" Marty yelled causing Katy to shake her head laughing as she made her way down the hallway to The Joker's room.

"She's a dead woman.." James said causing Marty to nod in agreement.

"Yupp.." He said sadly as he leaned back into the couch and sighed.

Katy stood in front of The Joker's bedroom door. She took a deep breath as she knocked three times. "Yeah?...Come In!" Katy heard The Joker yelled from inside.  
Her heart was racing as she opened the door slowly, stepping into the cold dark room.

Katy closed the door behind her quietly. The Joker was sitting over at his desk as always, mumbling random things to himself.

"Boss?...You wanted to see me?" Katy said quietly.

Her heart skipped a beat as he instantly turned around to make eye contact with Katy.

"Ooo yeah..Forgot all about you.." He said with a smirk as he turned his attention back to the scattered papers all over his desk.

Katy slowly took a step forward. She felt sick to her stomach all of a sudden.

"Sooo can we just get this over with?" Katy said with a sigh.

The Joker looked back at her again with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?." He said confused.

"Didn't you ask me to come in here so that you can 'punish me' for what I did during the bank heist?" Katy said nervously.

The Joker laughed as he finally stood up from his desk.

"You know I have been doing a lot of thinking about your punishment and I have come to realize it not only needs to physically hurt you but mentally as well." The Joker said as he started to make his way over to Katy who looked scared at this point.

"Why do you look so nervous?" The Joker asked as he laughed.

Katy didn't say anything. Before she could even react, The Joker was now standing directly in front of her. "Just get it over with.." Katy said quietly as she looked up at him.

The Joker cocked his head to the side. "You knowww...You just sounded like me wife right there.." He said in low voice. Katy's eyes widened as fear instantly took over her.

"Thats exactly what she said right before I killed her.." He said.

"I thought you slit her throat in her sleep?" Katy asked quietly.

The Joker laughed. "Nooo, Nooo..That was the short, sweet, and to the point story. She woke up to me tying her down to the bed..I pulled out my switchblade and confronted her about her little affair she had been having...Once she finally admitted to it, she told me to just get it over with.." He said quietly now.

"And then you killed her?" Katy asked.

The Joker laughed as he nodded his head. "Slit her throat wide open and watched her bleed out." He said in a dark and dangerous tone.

Katy took a deep breath. The Joker then took a step back from Katy which confused her.

He stared at her for a few minutes. Neither of them saying one word.

"Boss?" Katy whispered, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The Joker shook his head and laughed before turning his attention back to Katy.

"You can go now.." He said quietly.

Katy looked up at him confused. "What?" She asked.

"Are you deaf?" The Joker asked, sounding irritated all of a sudden.

Katy shook her head. "No..I just...I just thought that.." Katy said quietly.

"Well you thought wrong..so get out." He said sternly.

Katy nodded her head slowly as she made her way to the door. "Yes, Boss.." Katy said quietly. The Joker watched Katy as she was about to open the door.

"Wait.." He said causing Katy to jump as she reached for the doorknob.

Katy turned around and seen a weird look in The Joker's eyes she had never seen before.

Kayt slowly walked back over to where The Joker was still standing, staring at her.

Katy looked up at him and without any warning, she wrapped her arms around his waist, Hugging The Joker. Katy was waiting for The Joker to instantly push her away but was surprised when he didn't even flinch. Instead he placed his hands lazily on her lower back, somewhat hugging her back which made Katy smile.

Katy rested her head against his chest. Maybe this was all he really needed?...or maybe this was all Katy really needed. The two stayed that way for a few minutes, Not saying a word.

The Joker then slid his hands up Katy's back. He broke their hug, placing his hands on either side of Katy's face, forcing her to look up at him.

Without any warning The Joker leaned down, brushing his lips against Katy's.

Katy looked up at him confused and shocked but didn't say or do anything.

The Joker then let her go. "You should probably go." He said quietly.

Katy just nodded her head slowly and she quickly left his room.

She instantly went to her room, avoiding the guys and all of their questions.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review. I might update again tonight, I dunno though..I have to think of what I want to happen in the next chapter..Any idea's?..let me know!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all the reviews! Follows! And Favorites! It really made my day :)**

**Chapter 32.**

"Why do women make better soldiers?" Marty asked Tyler as they sat down at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast. "Because they can bleed for a week and not die!" Tyler said just as Katy walked into the kitchen, shaking her head. "You two really need to get a life.." Katy said.

Tyler and Marty smirked at each others.

"Hey Katy, How did the medical community come up with the term "PMS"?" Tyler asked.

Katy sat leaned her back against the wall, pretending to think. "I Dunno." She said with a sigh.

"Because Mad Cow Disease was already taken!" Marty and Tyler busted out laughing as they high fived each others. Katy shook her head. "You boys do not wanna start something you can't finish." Katy said smiling. "Tyler, did you hear about that new device they finally made that makes cars run 95% quieter?" Marty asked.  
Tyler shook his head laughing. "Nope!" Tyler said excitedly.

"Really? It's great! And it fits perfectly over her mouth!" Marty said in between laughing.

Tyler bent over, holding his stomach as he laughed harder than before. Katy watched on in amusement. "You guy's are so retarded." Katy said trying to hold in a giggle.  
"How many men does it take to open a beer?" Tyler asked curiously.

"None! it should already be open when she brings it to you!" Marty said.

Katy couldn't help but laugh at that one.

Just then James walked into the room.

"More Women jokes?" He asked chuckling.

"If women think they aren't meant to cook then why do they have milk and eggs inside them?" Tyler asked causing Katy to burst out laughing. "I think I have heard enough!" She said shaking her head as she went to leave the kitchen. "Hey! A woman is not supposed to leave the kitchen!" Marty said, causing Katy to stop and turn around.

"Tyler, What's the difference between a woman and a computer?" Katy asked with sweet smile.

Tyler glanced over at Marty and James and they all shrugged. "I dunno and I'm not sure I wanna know.." He said making Katy smirk. "Well a woman won't excep inch floppy." Katy said.

"Oooooohhh!" Marty and Tyler yelled laughing!  
"It is on!" Marty said jumping up and down.

"I told you little boys not to start something you can't finish." Katy said smiling.

Just then Mark came into the kitchen. "Meeting in the living room, now.." Mark said sternly.

Tyler then stepped up to Katy. "This isn't over." He said before puffing his chest out and making his way into the living room. Katy shook her, laughing as she followed the rest of the guys into the living room. "So what's this about?" James asked.

"I don't know..Boss just said to get everyone in the living room." Mark said.

The Joker then entered the living room, eyeing each and everyone of them.

"Alright...Seems that I am having a little problem with the mob and I am gonna need two of you to come with me." Joker said.

"What kind of problem?" Mark asked.

"Well...remember that money we stole a while back from bank?" Joker asked.

"How could we forget? You decked Katy that day for not killing the bank manager." Tyler said laughing. Katy glared at Tyler. The Joker sighed. "Yeah well that money we stole was from the mob." Joker continued to say.

The guy's jaws dropped. "You can't be serious…" Marty said.

"Oh but I am. They are having one of their little group therapy sessions today and I need two of you to come with me. So who wants to go?" Joker asked.

James and Mark were the only ones that raised their hands which did not surprise the The Joker one bit. Katy wanted to go so that she could get out of the house and actually do something but she already knew it would be a waste of time raising her hand. She knew The Joker wouldn't let her go with so she just say back into the couch and waited for her boss to pick his two men.

The Joker sighed loudly. "Mark….and..hmm..Katy, You two come with me." Joker said.

James jaw dropped in shock, as did Katy's.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" James yelled.

"You mean it?...I can go with?" Katy asked excitedly as she stood up from the couch with a huge smile on her face. "Yupp." Was all The Joker said to Katy.

"Boss, she will screw this up! This is the mob we are talking about here...She is just woman! She won't be able to help you or Mark if things get out of control!" James said.

The Joker rolled his eyes. "Let's get one little thing straight here, James. I am not adding anymore fuel to the fire...at least not right now. I am just going to have a little chit chat with the mob. Nothing more and nothing less. And another thing! Don't you ever question any of my decisions. I am the boss around here." The Joker said.

"But Boss you are just gonna end up babysitting her!...I don't even understand why she still works here.." James said, sounding very annoyed but nowhere near annoyed as The Joker.

"Why don't you let me worry about it then, hmm?.." Joker said causing James to look down at the floor, clenching his fists. "Mark and Katy..lets go!" Joker said sternly. Both Katy and Mark quickly followed The Joker out the door.

As soon as The Joker left the house, James punched a hole in the wall.

"Hey man! Calm down!" Tyler said.

"**NO!** Why the fuck does he always defend her!?" James asked as he punched yet another hole into the wall. "Cause he's fucking her.." Marty blurted out and instantly regretted it.

James quickly turned his head, facing Marty. "What did you say?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

Marty shook his head quickly. "Nothing...I didn't say anything." He said, now avoiding eye contact with James. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"** James yelled, causing Marty to jump.

Marty shook his head and sighed. "Man..Mark told me that there is something going on between The Boss and Katy which is probably why he defends her and keeps her around.." Marty said.

James was fuming now. "I can't believe this….**I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS SHIT!"** James yelled. "Wow...Katy has been sleeping with The Joker...who would have thought?" Tyler said quietly. Marty shook his head again. "Now that I don't know about! I don't know if they have been sleeping together, I'm just assuming. I walked into Boss's room one day and he had Katy pinned down to the bed and it looked a little odd to me." Marty said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am sick and tired of taking a backseat to that little bitch." James said as he started pacing back and forth.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Man?" Tyler asked confused.

James then laughed. "Just know that she is gonna get what she deserves." James said darkly.

**Mob Meeting…**

"ha ha aha aha hoo hee ha ahaaa...and I thought my jokes were bad." The Joker said as him, Mark, and Katy entered the room where the Mob was having their meetings. Some of the men looked like they had recognized her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here rip your head off?" A member of the mob who Katy learned his name was Gamble.

"How bout a magic trick?" The Joker asked. Both Katy and Mark looked at each others confused.

The Joker suddenly pulled out a pencil from his coat pocket, sticking it into the table.

"I'm gonna make this pencil disappear." The Joker said as he waved his hand over the pencil.

Katy took a few steps back, as did Mark when one of Gamble's men stood up, stomping over to The Joker. Katy instantly put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming when The Joker grabbed the back of the man's head, slamming it down onto the pencil, stabbing him right in the eye. "Oh god.." Katy whispered to Mark as she turned her head away.

"That's not right.." Mark muttered as he shook his head at the lifeless body now laying on the cold floor. "Taaa daaaa! It'sss goneee!" The Joker said as he took a seat at the table with the Mob. Katy and Mark standing behind him.

"Oh! And by the way..This suit was not cheap. You ought to know! Cause youuu bought it." The Joker said. Katy and Mark tried not to smile or laugh at that.

Gamble then stood up from his chair. "Sit." I russion man said. Gamble looked at the man like he was as crazy as the clown sitting with them. "I want to hear proposition." The russian man finished saying. Gamble slowly sat back down in his chair, not taking his eyes off The Joker.

"Let's wind the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you. I mean..what happened? did your balls drop off?...Hm? You see a guy like me.." The Joker went on to say until Gamble interrupted him. "A freak." Gamble said in a low and dangerous tone.

Katy and Mark instantly looked down at the floor. They knew that was the one word you never call The Boss. The rest of the mob started laughing at Gambles little remark.

"A guy..like me.." Joker said trailing off..

"Look! Listen, I know why you choose to have your little group therapy sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night...The Batman. You see Batman has shown Gotham your true colors unfortunately. Dent?..He's just the beginning." Katy looked over at Mark.

"Who's Dent?" she asked quietly. Mark looked at her like she was crazy now.

"Seriously?" He whispered back. Katy just shrugged.

"What do you propose?" The russian man asked.

The Joker shrugged. "Well it's simple...we kill The Batman." He said making the men in the room laugh again. "If it's sooo simple, then why haven't you done it already?" Gamble asked with an attitude. "If you're good at something never do it for free." The Joker said sternly.

"How much you want?" The russian asked.

The Joker pretended to think for a second. "uhh..Half." He said and once again the men in the room laughed at this. Gamble shook his head. "You're crazy." He said.

Katy and Mark shook their heads, as if to say 'Don't call him that either!' That was yet another word The Joker hated to hear or be called.

"I'm not...No I am no**t**.." The Joker said quietly, but glaring at Gamble.

"If we don't deal with this now then soon, little Gamble here won't be able to get a nickle for his grandma." Gamble then slammed his fists down hard onto the metal table, causing Katy to jump.

"Enough from the clown!" Gamble yelled. Joker then quickly jumped up from his seat, opening his coat to reveal he was hooked to grenades. "Did you know about that?" Katy asked Mark who shook his head in shock. "Atatatataa..Lets not bloww this out of proportion." The Joker said.

Everybody in the room froze, not wanting to make any sudden moves, even Mark and Katy.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?" Gamble asked.

"Uhh..Yeah." The Joker said cooly.

"I'm putting the word out. five hundred grand for this clown dead, a million alive so I can teach him some manners first." Gamble said.

The Joker turned his attention back to the russian. "Alright listen, so why don't you give me call when you want to take things a little more seriously. Here's my card." Joker said said as he placed the Joker card onto the table. Mark and Katy quickly turned and left the room as Did the Joker. Once they got to the van The Joker started laughing. "Now wasn't that fun?" He asked.

Katy scoffed and Mark shook his head laughing. "Entertaining to say the least." Mark said.

**Back at the house…**

James was sitting on the couch. He had been drinking some whiskey.

Marty and Tyler were in the kitchen playing cards, trying to give their friend some space and time to cool off. James laughed quietly to himself as he tossed the empty bottle across the room.

James head shot up when Katy walked in. "Hey." She said casually.

"Did you have fun?" James asked, glaring at her.

Katy shrugged. "It was ok..didn't do anything." She said as she walked further into the living room. James instantly stood up from the couch. "I have a bone to pick with you little girl." James said. Katy cocked her head to the side. "About what?" She asked confused.

Without any warning, James decked Katy right in the jaw, dropping her to the floor instantly.

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"** He yelled as he dropped down to the floor, straddling Katy.

"How could you fucking do that...with HIM!" James yelled as he wrapped his hands around Katy's throat, tightening his grip on her. Katy was kicking her legs, gasping for air.

Luckily for her, Marty and Tyler ran into the living room to see what all the yelling was about.

**"STOP IT! GET OFF OF HER!"** Tyler yelled as him and Mary bother yanked James off of Katy.

Katy rolled over, coughing and gasping for air. Katy was on all fours as she was attempting to get to her feet when James shoved Marty into Tyler and ran up to Katy, kicking her as hard as he could right in the gut. Katy fell back over, gasping as the wind was knocked out of her.

Tyler and Marty quickly got up, running over and pushing James away from Katy.

"Ok Man! That's enough!" Marty yelled.

Katy was now trying to crawl her way to the front door for help.

James punched Marty in the jaw sending him to the floor and shoved Tyler down so that he landed on top of Marty. James walked back over to Katy, grabbing her by her boot and yanking her back towards him. **"HELPP!"** Katy screamed as loud as she could, hoping Mark or The Joker heard her. They told her to go ahead inside because they needed to talk about something.

James bent down, punching Katy in the face again. **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** James screamed.

His face was so red with anger. Katy rolled over on her stomach. She looked down at her hand to see it covered in blood, Katy was spitting out blood and her nose was now busted as well.

Just then Mark walked into the living room. He looked down at the floor to see a bloody, beaten down Katy and James standing over her. Tyler was helping Marty up, yelling "Hurry up!"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Mark yelled as he stepped over Katy and shoved James away from her. Marty quickly ran over to Katy to help her up as Tyler helped Mark keep James away from her. "Are you ok?" Marty asked quietly. Katy didn't say anything as she finally got to her feet, thanks to Marty. **"SHE HAS TO GO!"** James yelled.

Mark and Tyler continued to push James back even further as Katy and Mark looked on.

**"THE BITCH HAS TO GO!"** James yelled again as he decked Tyler, and shoved Mark, grabbing Marks gun from his holster. Katy's heart dropped as James pointed the gun at Katy. Marty ran at James to stop him but James shot Marty in the leg, causing him to fall down, screaming and yelling in pain. Katy instantly turned to run out the door. While Marty was being shot in the leg, nobody had noticed The Joker walk into the house to see what all the fuss was about.

The Joker was standing at the front door. As Katy turned to run, The Joker grabbed her, using his body to block any gunshots from James. James was taken back by The Jokers move and that's where James made a mistake. As The Joker had his left arm around Katy's waist, holding her against him from any harm, he used his free hand to pull out his gun, turn around and shoot James right in the head….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here is a super long chapter for y'all! You guy's have been so great! And reading y'alls reviews really makes my day. So I hope you liked reading this chapter! I wanted to make sure I kept it a juicy chapter :) So don't forget to review and let me know what you think about all the craziness that happens in this chapter! I can't wait to read your reviews! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

Katy covered her ears with her hands when the gunshot went off.

The room was silent. The Joker sighed out of frustration as he slowly let go of Katy, causing her to turn around and see a lifeless James laying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Well...that escalated quickly.." Tyler said awkwardly.

The Joker was nows standing over James. "Boss?" Mark said quietly but The Joker didn't say anything. Katy was using the wall to hold herself up. She wiped off the blood with the back of her hand that was dripping from her lip. The Joker then turned to see Marty who was still on the floor, holding his leg in pain. "Someone help him up!" Joker yelled out. Mark and Tyler instantly bent down to help Marty. The Joker then turned his attention to Katy.

He sighed as he dropped his gun to the floor. "You ok?" He asked.

Katy looked at the dead body laying in the middle of the living room before turning her attention back to the Joker. Katy slowly nodded her head. "Yeah." She said quietly.

The Joker scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room.  
"You guy's clean this mess up when you're finished with Marty." Joker said quietly as he stepped over James body and headed down the hallway to his room.

"Are you alright, Katy?" Mark asked, looking back at Katy.

Katy looked down at the floor. "Just fine…" She said as she slowly pushed herself off the wall, wincing in pain as she stumbled her way down the hall. "Katy, I wouldn't bother him right now!" Mark called out to her but Katy of course ignored him.

She didn't even bother to knock, she just barged into The Joker's room.

Katy seen The Joker tying a tourniquet around his arm tight, getting ready to shoot the Heroin into his veins. "What are you doing in here?" He asked, not bothering to look up at Katy as he injected the needle into the vein at the bend of his arm.

"Thank you.." Katy said quietly. The Joker dropped the syringe on the floor as the drug flooded through his bloodstream. He looked up at Katy lazily. "For?" He asked not sounding too interested in the conversation. Katy looked at him oddly.

"For what you did back there.." She said, speaking a little louder.

The Joker nodded his head. "Oooh...Yeah. Don't mention it.." He said as he stood up from the chair and grabbed cigarette that laid on his desk. "Although, thanks to you now I have to find someone else to replace James.." Joker said as he lit the cigarette, taking a puff of it.

"I'm Sorry.." Katy said quietly. The Joker laughed.

"What did you do to make him go crazy like that?..I mean seriously..Only you would be able to drive a man insane like that." Joker said shaking his head.  
"I didn't do anything, Boss. As soon as I walked in the door he said he had a bone to pick with me and then the next thing I knew I was on the floor." Katy said.

"He had a bone to pick with you, huh?" Joker asked chuckling.

"That's what he said." Katy said.

"Well I wonder what that was about.." He said giving Katy an odd look.

Katy raised an eyebrow at her boss. "I don't know." She said.

Just then Tyler barged into the room. "Boss, Marty is gonna be ok." Tyler said.

Joker gave Tyler a 'duh' look. "Well no shit..he was just shot in the leg.." Joker said coldly.

Tyler nodded his head. "Right." Tyler said as he turned to leave.

"Hold on, Tyler.." Joker said. Tyler slowly turned around.

"So what went on with James today while we were gone?" Joker asked.

Tyler shrugged. "Nothing." He lied.

Katy was confused and not sure why The Boss was suddenly interrogating Tyler.

"Really?..I mean I just thought you or Marty might know why James was so angry with Katy." He said. Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure Boss." Tyler said.

"I mean I just find it a little funny that Katy wasn't even here to do anything to make James mad so when she gets back he suddenly tries to kill her. Isn't that odd?" Joker asked a now nervous looking James. "Yeah but like I said Boss, I don't know anything." Tyler lied again.

"Is there something I don't know about here?" Katy asked the two of them.

"I dunno, Why don't you ask Tyler." Joker said, still not taking his eyes off of Tyler.

"I swear I don't know anything." Tyler said trying to sound convincing.  
The Joker chuckled. "Ok then." He said, finally letting Tyler leave the room.

Katy looked at her boss confused. "What the hell just went on there?" Katy asked.

The Joker handed Katy a syringe. "Take that to your room and try to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." He said with smile on his face. Katy cocked her head to the side.  
"What are you planning now?" She asked curiously.

The Joker chuckled. "Guess you will just have to wait and see."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter and I'm sorry it's taken a little while to update here lately. I have just had so much on my mind it is hard to focus but I'm trying! So I hope you guy's liked reading this chapter and what do you think Joker is up to now? review and let me know! Oh! And I got bored and decided to post another story! It's called Catwoman Is Born! So if you are a Selina Kyle fan please check it out and let me know what you think! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

Mark, Marty, Tyler, and Katy all sat in the living room area as The Joker paced back and forth.

Katy gave Mak and nervous look as she noticed The Joker did not look like he was in a good mood. "Mark." The Joker snapped, causing Mark to turn to look at his boss.

"Stacey is being released from the hospital today so you're gonna go pick her up and bring her back here. She can stay in the room James was staying in until I find his replacement." Joker said causing Mark to quickly nod his head. "Yes sir. What time should I go pick Stacey up?" Mark asked curiously. The Joker sighed. "Well...How about right now?" He asked with an attitude.

Mark instantly stood up from the couch. "You got it boss." He said as he left.

"Now you three.." The Joker said darkly.

Tyler and Marty instantly looked at each others nervously.

Katy cocked her head to the side as she looked up at her boss confused.

The Joker stood there sucking on the side of his scarred cheek, staring at the three that sat on the couch. "Well Marty I don't think I have much use for you until your leg heals so you can just go to your room.." Joker said. Marty smiled at this. "I'll help you, Man." Tyler said as he helped Marty up off the couch, walking him back to the room. The Joker's attention was now fully on Katy. "And then there was one.." Joker said in a teasingly.

Katy gave him a small smile, unsure of what to do or say.

"Thing's around here are gonna change." Joker started saying.

Katy listened closely to what The Joker was getting at.

"Starting with you." He said eyeing her closely.

Katy knew what he was getting at but was hoping she was wrong.

"It's time for you to get clean." The Joker said sounding very serious again.

Katy instantly looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with The Joker now,

"Starting now." He said again causing her to quickly look up at him.

"And before you even ask, No I will not be quitting with you this time. See I am the Boss, I am the one in charge so therefor I don't have to stop what I'm doing but you work for me So you are gonna quit using." Joker said sternly.

Katy sighed. "Don't you think it would be better if I go to a rehab facility or something?" Katy asked quietly. The Joker laughed as he shook his head. "Don't be silly, You are in rehab.." He said before walking away. Katy clenched her fists once he was out of sight and shook her head.

"And so the nightmare begins." Katy said as she stood up and walked to her bedroom.

Katy slammed her bedroom door shut, making sure to lock it.

Katy ran her fingers through her black hair, unsure of what to do.

Katy had not had a hit since last night when The Joker gave her the syringe.

She started pacing back and forth.

"I can do this.. All I have to do is get through a few days of being sick and then I'll be better..I can do this.." Katy kept repeating to herself.

Katy's chest started to hurt as the thought of her not being able to use dope sunk in. She started having anxiety. Katy leaned her back against the wall and slowly slide down until she was sitting on the floor as panic suddenly took over her.

**An hour later…**

Katy was still sitting on the floor, spacing out when there was a knock at her door. She glanced over at her door before saying "Go away." and returning to her thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Katy instantly turned her head to look back over at the door when she heard Stacey's voice. Katy groaned as she got up to her feet. She unlocked her bedroom door, letting Stacey in. "Why is it so dark in here?" Stacey asked.

Katy shrugged as she sat back down on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Stacey asked concerned.

Katy shrugged again. "Yeah...But I wont be in like a day or two." Katy said lazily.

"I heard." Stacey said quietly. "It's for the best though, don't you think?" Stacey asked trying to help. Katy laughed as she shook her head. "You won't be saying that in tomorrow when I'm barfing all over the place." Katy said causing Stacey to look at her wide eyed.

"Is it really that bad?" Stacey asked. Katy laughed again.

"Girl, you have no idea. Promise me you will never be like me." Katy said as she leaned her head back against the wall.

Stacey gave Katy a small smile. "Well I better go get my new room set up..I heard all about James." Stacey said awkwardly. Katy just nodded her head. "Yeah you sure did miss a great show." Stacey laughed at that as she headed to the door. "I'll see you later." Stacey said with a small smile before leaving.

**The Next Day…**

"Stacey I am so glad that you are back." Tyler said trying to sweet talk the young girl.

"Thanks." Stacey said sweetly.

"Hey Boss!" Marty said as The Joker made his way to the kitchen.

Stacey was shocked to see him without his face paint.

"He look's so different without all that makeup." She whispered to Tyler who nodded his head.

"Oh I know it, He looks like a completely different person." Tyler said.

The Joker then walked back into the living room. "Has anyone bothered to check on our little junkie this morning?" The Joker asked. Tyler and Marty looked at each others horrified by the idea. The Joker sighed. "I'll take that as a no.." He said already sounding annoyed.

"Sorry Boss." Tyler and Marty said in unison.

"Go check on her." Joker said sternly.

Tyler instantly shook his head. "Boss I can't go in there." Tyler said causing Joker to raise an eyebrow. "Oh?...and why's that?" He asked.

Tyler looked over at Marty hoping he would jump in and help out.

Marty cleared his voice before speaking. "You see Boss, Katy is a bitch.." Marty said causing Stacey and Tyler to look at him wide eyed. "What?..I mean she is a bitch when she's not using." He said causing The Joker to chuckle.  
"She can't be that bad already, can she?...I mean it's only been two days since she last had anything." Stacey said causing Marty, Tyler, and The Joker to laugh.

"The fact that it's day two and we haven't heard a peep out of her id say we are getting lucky." Tyler said. Marty nodded his head. "She is probably puking her guts out." He said causing Stacey to look at him disgusted. "Which is why I want one of you two idiots to go check on her..now" Joker said before heading back to the kitchen.

"I'm not going in there." Tyler mumbled.

"Well I can't go in there, I am injured." Marty said taking advantage of the gunshot wound in his leg. "Well one of you better go check on her before The Joker comes back in here." Stacey said.

"Yeah Tyler so you better go." Marty said.

"Fuck you man, Id rather take my chances with The Boss then with Katy." Tyler said.

Stacey sighed. "Oh screw it I'll go! You fucking chicken shits.." Stacey said before getting up from the couch and heading to Katy's room.

Stacey knocked on Katy's door but got no response. She slowly opened the door and walked into the bedroom. "Katy?" Stacey said quietly when she seen Katy wasn't in her bed.

Just then Stacey heard coughing coming from the bathroom. Stacey quickly walked over to the bathroom door, opening it up to see Katy bent over the toilet, puking.

"Oh my god." Stacey said as she grabbed Katy's hair, pulling it back out of her face.

"it's ok..It's gonna be ok." Stacey said trying to comfort Katy as she started coughing.

Katy started shaking her head. "No it's not...It's not gonna be ok..He's doing this to torture me." Katy said quietly. Stacey looked down at her confused. "Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"The Joker.." Was all Katy said as she stood up, turning the water on in the sink to wash her face. "I'm sure he's not doing this to torture you, Katy. He's doing this maybe cause he actually cares?.." Stacey said not even sure if that was true.

Katy scoffed. "Yeah..The Joker caring?...I don't think so." Katy said with an attitude before leaving the bathroom, Stacey following her.

"Speaking of The Joker, This is my first time seeing him without any paint on his face!" Stacey said, still shocked at how different he looks without it.

Katy couldn't help but laugh at this. "Look's different, doesn't he?" Katy asked as she sat down on her bed. Stacey nodded her head. "Yes! Who knew he was actually good looking under all of that paint." Stacey said causing Katy to freeze and look at Stacey oddly.

"What?." Katy said. Stacey looked at Katy smiling now.

"What?" Stacey asked Katy.

Katy looked away for a second before shaking her head. "No..What do you mean by that? So you think he's good looking?" Katy asked.

Stacey nodded her head fast. "As weird as that sounds, yes! I mean Yeah he has thought weird scars on his face but they make him look more manly or something..I dunno it's kinda a turn on." Stacey said blushing. Katy could not believe what she was hearing. "Stacey you do realize that this is The Joker you are talking about right?...He's a murderer." Katy said.

Stacey shrugged. "I know but I can't help it..He's just sooo.."

"Crazy?" Katy asked finishing Stacey sentence. Stacey laughed as she shook her head.

"No, He's like a mystery to me and I love a good mystery." She said with wink.

Katy shook her head. "You have got to be fucking kidding me right now…" Katy said causing Stacey to look at her oddly. "What?...what's wrong?" Stacey asked.

Katy sighed. "Nothing...You should probably get out of here thought." Katy said.

"Well The Joker wanted someone to come in here and check on you." She said.

Katy sighed, trying to not lose her temper. "Yeah and you did and as you can see I am just peachy fucking keen so if you don't mind I would like to be left alone." Katy said.

Stacey instantly nodded her head quickly. "No problem. If you need anything just let me know." Stacey said with a small smile before leaving Katy's room.

Katy laid back in bed with a loud groan. "If it's not one thing it's another.." She muttered to herself.

**Back in the living room…**

"Oh wow! You're still alive!" Tyler said as Stacey walked into the room.

"Yes and she was not that bad, although she is really sick." Stacey said with a frown.

The Joker then came back out of the kitchen. "How sick is she?" He asked, obviously hearing what Stacey said. Stacey shrugged. "I'm not sure, she was throwing up a good bit though when I walked in." She said. The Joker looked to think for a minute before saying "OK." And heading down the hallway. Stacey looked over at Tyler and Marty. "Where is he going?" She asked.

Marty shrugged. "He's probably going to get Katy a valium or something to make her feel somewhat better." Tyler said cooly. Stacey sighed as she sat down next to Tyler on the couch.

**Katy's room…**

The Joker barged in as he always does to see Katy ripping her tank top off of her body.

"Well I walked in at just the right time." He said smirking at her. Katy glared at the man that is the reason for her being so sick. "Bite me.." Katy said with an attitude.

"Don't tempt me." He said as he walked over towards her.

Katy sighed. "I'm really not in the mood to hear your perverted little comments, Boss." Katy said as she started picking at her arm. The Joker grabbed her hand that she used to pick.

"Don't do that." He said as he placed the little pill in her hand.

Katy looked at the pill. "What's this?" She asked.

"Something that will help with all that puking you've been doing." He said as he handed her a glass of water that sat on her night stand. Katy popped the pill in her mouth, drinking the water to help it go down. Katy watched as The Joker turned to walk away.

"So why all of a sudden are you making me stop using?" Katy asked, causing him to stop and turn around to look at her. The Joker shrugged. "Let's just say I have my reasons." He said.

Katy scoffed. "That doesn't tell me much." She said quietly.

The Joker chuckled. "Good." He said before leaving her room.

Katy laid back down on her bed, waiting for that little pill to kick in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I am so very very very sorry for not updating as much as I used to! Things have just been so crazy around here but here is a nice long juicy chapter for y'all! I hope you enjoy reading it! don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Especially since Stacey is back in the picture and is developing a little crush on Mr J! So please review asap and I will update again very very soon...like maybe even tonight because I have so many juicy idea's flowing through my mind right now! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

"How you feeling?" Mark asked with a small smile on his face as he entered Katy's room.

Katy shrugged. "I've been better." She said lazily.

Mark sat down on Katy's bed right next to her.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked.

Katy sighed. "Remember that talk we had a little while ago?...about Boss?" Katy said.

Mark nodded his head. "Well I think you might need to have that talk with Stacey." Katy said causing Mark to look at her funny. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Katy looked down at her hands. "Stacey kinda sorta has a crush on Boss." Katy said quietly.

"Ooooh." Mark said as he watched Katy closely.

"And does that bother you?" Mark asked causing Katy to look up at him wide eyed.

"No..of course not. Why would you even ask me that?" Katy said getting a bit defensive.

"Why else would you bring it up?" Mark asked.

Katy was getting irritated now. "Because I just don't want to see Stacey get hurt!" Katy said as she stood up from the bed. "Don't get mad, Katy. I am trying to talk to you." Mark said.

Katy rolled her eyes as she started pacing back and forth.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Mark asked.

Katy shook her head though. "Katy, I know you. If you keep whatever it is bottled up you are gonna explode later on and it won't be pretty." Mark said as he stood up.

"That won't happen because I am not keeping anything bottled up. I am perfectly fine.." Katy said with an attitude. Mark sighed. "OK." He said calmly.

"I need some dope.." Katy muttered. Mark sighed as he watched Katy pace back and forth.

"I need some...right now." She said again.

"Katy, don't do this. You are two days sober." Mark said causing Katy to laugh.

"I don't give a fuck if it's two days or two years!...I want some fucking dope!" Katy yelled.

"Katy, why don't you just sit down and I'll go get you a valium or something?" Mark said.

Katy shook her head though. "I want my dope...I want it..I want my dope right now." She kept repeating. "Fight it Katy." Mark said.

Katy glared at Mark. "I don't wanna fucking fight it, Mark!" She yelled.

Mark stood there not knowing what to do or say to make Katy feel better.

"God! Is it me? or is it fucking hot in this damn room!?" Katy yelled again as she stomped over to her door, leaving her bedroom, Mark following her.

"Katy!" Mark called out to her but she ignored him.

Katy walked out into the living room to see Marty and Tyler sitting on the couch.

"Katy! What are you doing?" Mark asked but still got no response from him.

Katy walked over to the thermostat and turned the heat off.

"Boss doesn't want anyone messing with that, Katy." Marty said.

Katy turned around to glare at Marty. "I don't give a flying fuck what** he** wants!" Katy yelled.

Stacey then walked out from the kitchen to see what the yelling was about.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing Stacey! Go back in the kitchen!" Mark yelled.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Katy yelled at back at Mark.

"Everyone just needs to shut the fuck up before Boss comes out here!" Tyler yelled.

"Too Late." Marty muttered.

Everyone turned to see The Joker standing there watching them.

"You know living with you three sure do make me happy that I don't have kids.." Joker said.

"Boss, Katy is going crazy." Marty said.

"I'm going crazy? All I did was come out here and turn the fucking heat off!" Katy yelled.

"I thought I made it clear that no one touches the thermostat?" Joker asked.

Katy sighed. "Boss, It is fucking hot in this house.." Katy said breathing heavily.

"Sound's like a personal problem now don't it?" He asked teasingly but Katy was not in the mood for his little games. "She was talking about how she needed to get some dope in the bedroom, Boss." Mark said causing Katy to look at him with her jaw dropped.

"You slimy little cunt!" Katy yelled.

"Alright everybody shut the fuck up!" Joker yelled.

"Katy! My room, now!" Joker said sternly but Katy shook her head.

"No.." She said. The Joker laughed before slapping Katy across the face hard.

Stacey's hand went over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Now!" He yelled again before roughly grabbing Katy's arm and dragging her to his room.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Stacey asked the guys.

Mark nodded his head. "She will be fine." He lied.

The Joker tossed Katy on the floor before slamming his door shut.

"Why do you make me do that to you?" He asked as he looked down at her.

Katy slowly got up to her feet, dusting herself off.

"Like you care.." She said coldly.

The Joker shook his head. "Ooh believe it or not I really don't like hitting you.." He said as he walked over to her. "Well then here's a thought...Don't hit me!" Katy said with an attitude.

The Joker shook his head and clenched his fists. "It's hard not to with an attitude like that." He said in a deep tone of voice. Katy gave The Joker a fake smile.

"Now..What the hell is your problem?" He asked getting to the point.

Katy gave him an odd look. "Seriously?...I'm sick!" Katy exclaimed.

"And you're gonna be sick for a while so I suggest that you just except that fact and start smiling a little bit more." He said grinning at her. Katy rolled her eyes. "Can I leave now?" She asked.

The Joker shook his head. "No….I'm not finished with you." He said causing Katy to sigh.

"Come on Mister J...I'm not in the mood." Katy said stomping her foot on the floor like a little kid.

"Ooh I bet I can help with that." He said before grabbing Katy on either side of her face, leaning down to brush his lips against her's. Joker then started planting kisses up and down Katy's neck.

"That's not fair.." Katy said causing The Joker to nibble at her neck.

"That's really not fair." She said trying not to laugh.

The Joker then pulled away from her neck to look down at Katy. "Life's not supposed to be fair, dear." He said as he back Katy up until she hit the bed.

"You know I bet Mark or Stacey are looking for me.." Katy said.

"Oh I doubt it." The Joker said as he smirked down at her.

"Are you high?!" Katy asked curiously.

The Joker laughed. "Not yet." He said honestly.

"Damn...was gonna use that as an excuse not to go through with this.." She said causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "Katy..shut up." The Joker said before leaning down, kissing Katy passionatly. Katy gave up fighting him off and went with it. She leaned back into the bed so that The Joker was now on top of her. Katy couldn't help but to think how it has been a while since they were together like this. "We shouldn't be doing this.." Katy said again, breaking their kiss.

The Joker sighed. "Katy.." He said causing her to look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Shut up." Joker said again before crashing his lips down onto hers once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So I got bored and updated again! I hope you like this little chapter! As you can see in this chapter, Katy is starting to get sick and a tempter again. Thing's are gonna be getting even more crazy here soon though! So don't forget to review :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

Everyone sat on the living room waiting for The Joker.

He had woken them all up and told them to sit out in the living room and wait.

"Why are we awake at six in the damn morning?" Tyler asked as he yawned.

"Obviously Boss has something important to say." Mark said as he leaned his head back on the couch. "How are you feeling Katy?" Stacey asked quietly.

Katy didn't say anything though, she just sat on the floor with her face buried in her hands.

It has been 3 days since Katy has had any dope and she was really starting to feel it now.

Everyone jumped when they heard a door slam shut and in walked The Joker.

The Joker stared at each and every one of them as he sucked on the inside of his cheek, making a small popping noise. He then clapped his hands together loudly, making Katy look up to what the hell he was doing. "Oh good! your awake!" He said with a smirk.

Katy rolled her eyes as she rubbed her forehead.

"Now that I have everyone's full attention! I have a small problem that needs to be taken care of before thugs start busting down the door and shooting all of us." The Joker said laughing.

"So! who wants to come with me to help squash this little bounty that Gamble put on me?" The Joker said. Mark of course raised his hand and so did Tyler.

The Joker clapped his hands together once again. "Good! Hurry up and get ready so we can get this over with." The Joker said as Mark and Tyler got up, heading to their rooms to get ready.

"The rest of you can do whatever..I dont really care." He said lazily.

Marty smiled big at this and limped his way down the hall to his room.

Stacey giggled as she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Katy you might feel better if you eat something! Want me to make you some breakfast?" Stacey asked cheerfully. Katy's stomach turned at the thought of food. She quickly shook her head no.

Stacey gave her a small smile before walking back into the Kitchen.

The Joker grinned down at Katy who groaned as she slowly got back to her feet.

"I feel like death.." Katy said as she turned to go to her bedroom but was yanked back.

"You look like death.." Joker said laughing.

Katy glared at him as she tried to yank her arm out of his grip.

"Come on Boss, I wanna go back to bed." Katy whined.

"You know the more you lay around in bed the sicker you are gonna feel?" The Joker said causing Katy to scoff. "I don't think I can feel any sicker than this.." Katy said.

The Joker chuckled. "Sweetheart you are only on day three, it's gonna get a whole lot worse from here." Joker said laughing now. Katy shook her head.

"Just kill me then.." Katy said making him smirk.

"Where's the fun in that?...it's a lot more amusing for me to watch you lay around sick and cuss everyone out." Joker said causing Katy to actually giggle.

Katy was taken back when The Joker actually smiled at her. Not a smirk, or some devious grin but an actual smile. The Joker turned around to see if Stacey was still in the kitchen. When he seen the coast was clear He quickly turned back towards Katy, leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Now go back to bed." he said as he playfully shoved her towards the hallway. "I have to put my face on." The Joker said in a sing song voice.

"Have fun with that." Katy said sarcastically as she walked to her bedroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So this is a short chapter but I wanted to update quick before I went to work. If I get a good bit of reviews on this I will update again tonight when I get off work! :) So review! review! review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Wow! Thanks guys! It made my night coming home from work to see all the reviews y'all left me! So since you guys are just the best readers ever! Here is chapter 37 like I promised :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 37.**

It had been almost four hours and the guys still weren't back yet from their job with The Joker.

Marty was in the living room watching tv as always and Stacey was oddly enough cleaning and baking. Katy on the other hand has been in her bedroom since The guys left and has not been seen or heard since. Stacey walked out of the kitchen, into the living room.

"Have you heard anything from Katy?" Stacey asked quietly.

Marty laughed. "No and thank the good lord above for that." Stacey glared at Marty.

"She cannot be that bad, Marty." Stacey said causing Marty to scoff.

"You just wait and see little girl. When Katy goes through withdrawal she is a completely different person." Marty said as he flicked through the channels trying to find something to watch on tv.

"So far she has been nothing but nice to me." Stacey said.

Marty laughed. "Just give her some time. Before you know you are gonna think we need to bring an exorcist in here." Stacey looked at Marty wide eyed but still not yet believing him.

"Just then Mark and Tyler barged into the house laughing and talking.

"That was so cool!" Tyler said excitedly.

"Yeah it was wild." Mark agreed.

"I take you guy's had fun?" Marty asked smiling.

"It was interesting that's for sure." Mark said as he headed into the kitchen to grab a beer.

Stacey sat on the chair smiling as Tyler told Marty all the details of their job but Stacey's smile grew even bigger when The Joker walked in with his facepaint all smeared and spotty looking.

"I made some muffins! Does anyone want any?" Stacey asked as she quickly stood up, staring at The Joker who was ignoring her.

"Has anyone checked on Katy?" He asked.

Stacey's smile instantly turned into a frown at that.

"Hell no." Marty said causing Tyler to laugh.

"I'll go check on her." Mark said before taking another sip of his beer.

As Marl headed down the hallway Marty started sniffing the air.

"Is something burning?" Marty asked curiously.

"Shit!" Stacey said as she ran to the kitchen, opening the oven to see her second batch of muffins were burnt to a crisp. "If you burn this house down I am gonna burn you.." The Joker said in a very dangerous tone. Stacey gave him a small smile as she nodded her head and looked back down at her burn muffins.

**Katy's room…**

"Katy?" Mark said as he entered her bedroom. Mark seen Katy laying on her bed but she made no attempt to move. Mark walked over to the bed to get a better look.

"Whoa.." Mark said as he got a good look at Katy.

She was pale, sweaty, and just staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face.

"Katy?...Are you ok?" Mark asked quietly but got no response.

"Shit.." Mark muttered. He seen Katy had a corner of the blanket wrapped around her hand which was curled up into a fist and was just hitting the bed repeatedly as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to get you something?...anything?" Mark asked but was not surprised when he still got no response or even a glance from her. "OK.." Mark said as he quickly left her room.

Mark walked back out to the living room to see The Joker talking to Tyler and Marty still.

"So do we need to call an exorcist yet?" Marty asked jokingly.

Mark sighed. "Oh yeah." Mark said.

"She bad?" Tyler asked.

Mark gave Tyler a wide eyed look. "Why don't you go in there and find out for yourself?" Mark said causing Tyler to shake his head. "Fuck you man, I'm not trying to get killed."  
Mark laughed. "She isn't violent..not yet at least. She's just a zombie." Mark said.

The Joker sighed. "Just grab a bucket of water and dump it on her." The Joker said.

"I would like to live to see tomorrow, Boss." Mark said causing The Joker to roll his eyes.

"I hired a bunch of wimps." He said as he headed down the hall to Katy's room.

"God I hope he doesn't plan on dumping cold water on her again." Mark said causing Marty to shrug his shoulders. "Who knows with The Boss."

Mark sat down with a sigh but then froze. "Is something burning?" Mark asked causing Mark and Tyler to laugh. "Stacey is burning down the kitchen." Tyler said.

Mark shook his head. "it's always something." He said laughing.

**Back to Katy's room…**

The Joker walked into Katy's room, Turning the light and opening the curtains, letting sunshine into the room. Katy still stayed in the same position as she was in moments ago.

"Well don't you look thrilled…" The Joker said trying to get a reaction out of her but instead got silence. "Are you cold?" He asked but still got nothing.

The Joker sighed. "You know I'm not a very patient man, Katy so how about you at least look at me." The Joker said but Katy didn't move. The Joker groaned out of frustration as he turned to leave. "It hurts.." The Joker stopped and turned around, shocked Katy had finally said something.

"What hurts?" He asked as he walked back over to the bed.

"My bones." Katy said gritting her teeth.

The Joker looked at her oddly. "It's gonna do that for a little while." He said quietly.

Katy slowly shook her head. "My whole body aches.." She said, her voice cracking from lack of water. The Joker for once didn't know what to say. He noticed a few tears running down Katy's face. "Make it stop.." She said, pleading and begging as more tears rolled down her face.

"There's nothing I can do." The Joker said.

Katy tightened her grip on the blanket and hit the bed again.

"Make it stop..Please Jack.." The Joker was taken back and shocked by that.  
He didn't know if he should be mad that she had actually called him by his name after he had made himself perfectly clear for her not to call him that but on the other hand it was nice to hear her call him by his name and not 'Boss' or 'Mister J'

The Joker rubbed the back of his neck as he started to feel tense.

"Katy, there is nothing I can do for you." He said again only this time more stern.

Katy finally unclenched her fists and buried her face in her hands as she started sobbing into her hands. "It hurts to breath.." She said as more tears ran down her scarred face.

"I know it does.." The Joker said quietly.

Katy then turned her head to look at The Joker. "Please help me..just give me one little hit and I swear I will stop for good, Boss please." Katy sad begging.

The Joker had to be strong though. He shook his head.

"You know I'm not gonna do that." He said sternly.

Katy shook her and hit the bed once again before burying her face in her hands again.

The Joker sighed as he turned around and slowly made his way out of Katy's room, leaving her alone for now….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! :)**

**Chapter 38.**

The Joker went straight to his room, slamming the door once he left Katy's room. Mark and Marty looked at each others wide eyed. "Well I take it that didn't go too well." Marty said.

Tyler then came out of the kitchen, eating a burnt muffin.

"What the fuck, Man?" Mark asked holding in a laugh.

"It's really not that bad." Tyler said as he took another bite.

Mark shook his head as he leaned back into the chair.

"Hey do you guy's think Katy want's anything to eat or drink?" Stacey asked as she walked into the living room. Tyler laughed. "Gee I don't know Stacey, why don't you go ask her and find out." He said. Stacey rolled her eyes. "Fine..do you think The Joker want's anything?" She asked smiling even bigger than before. "No." All three men said in unison. Stacey pouted.

"Well I bet he does." She said as she took off down the hallway.

"Don't be surprised if you come back with a few facial scars." Marty called out to her.

"Or worse." Mark muttered.

Stacey knocked on The Joker's door but got no response. She sighed as she knocked three more times. Just then the door instantly swung open. "What?!" He yelled at Stacey, causing her to jump back. "Sorry..I..I just wanted to see if you wanted anything to eat..?" Stacey asked nervously. The Joker just rolled his eyes as he slammed the door in Stacey's face.

Stacey turned to head back out into the living room when she heard a loud noise coming from Katy's room. Stacey headed over to Katy's bedroom door, knocking lightly on it.

"Katy?" Stacey said quietly as she opened the door to see Katy on the floor, spreading pain brushes all over her floor. "Katy?...what are you doing?" Stacey asked as she walked further into the room. Katy froze, looking down at her paint sets.

"I used to paint.." Katy said quietly.

Stacey smiled at her. "Really?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah...All the time..That is until I started working here.." Katy said bitterly.

"Well why don't you get back into your painting? It might make you feel better." Stacey said cheerfully. Katy nodded her head slowly. "I'm going to.." Katy said as she started spreading out her paint brushes and grabbing sheets of paper. "So what are you gonna paint?" Stacey asked.  
Katy then finally looked over at Stacey and Stacey was a little scared by the way Katy looked.

Katy cocked her head to the side as she looked at Stacey. "I would like to be alone please!" Katy yelled as she threw a paint brush at the door. Stacey jumped.

"OK..I'm sorry.." Stacey said as she quickly left the room.

Stacey walked back out to the living room. "Well we can see you are in one piece so that's a plus." Tyler said. Stacey gave them a small smile as she sat down. "Joker slammed the door in my face so I went to go see what Katy was doing." Stacey said quietly.

"And?" Marty asked.

Stacey sighed. "She was getting ready to paint." Stacey said. The guy's looked at her oddly.

"Katy can paint?" Tyler asked.

Mark nodded his head. "Yeah..she used to." He said quietly.

**Katy's room…**

Katy was sitting on her floor. Her hands and clothes were covered in paint.

She eventually got tired of painting on paper and decided to paint all over her bedroom wall.

She painted random things and sayings all over the wall.

Katy quietly stood there staring at the random splotches of paint all over her wall. She screamed as she smeared it all over. Katy was slowly losing her mind from the lack of drugs.

She then laid down on the floor, curling up into a ball and stayed like that for hours.

**Later that night…**

It was two in the morning when Mark woke up and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Mark walked into the kitchen to see Katy sitting at the kitchen table, coloring all over the table with crayons. "What the fuck are you doing?" Mark asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Working on my art..Does that mean nothing to you?" Katy said bitterly as she pressed down hard on the table as she drew random circles all over the kitchen table.

Mark sighed. "Katy, don't you think you should go to bed?" Mark asked quietly.

Katy slammed the crayon down hard on the table. "Don't you think you should fuck off?" Katy said glaring at Mark. "Go to bed Katy before I wake The Boss up and show him what you did to the table." Mark said sternly. Katy ignored mark as she picked up a blue crayon and started drawing on the table again. Mark took a deep breath.

"Be you been fucking The Boss, Katy?" Mark blurted out but he had to know for sure what was going on between the boss and Katy. Katy instantly stopped drawing, Her hand clenching the crayon so hard that is broke. "You don't know what you're talking about." Katy said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Mark.

Mark's jaw dropped. "You did...You fuck him, didn't you?" He asked in shock.

Katy dropped the broken crayon out of her hand, cocking her head to the side as she looked down at the table and what she had been drawing all over it before finally making eye contact with Mark. "Firstly, You don't know what you're talking about. Secondly, I hate the sound of your voice. Thirdly, Why don't you just fuck off?...And I mean really...FUCK OFF!" Katy yelled.

Mark rubbed the back of his head as he slowly turned around and left the kitchen.

**In the morning…**

The Joker had set his alarm clock to wake him up at six in the morning. He awoke to the alarm going off. "Wake wakee, hands off snakey." Katy said making him look at her confused.

The Joker sat up, squinting his eyes trying to figure out what the hell Katy was doing.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked sleepily.

Katy laughed. "A statement of fact..what do you think it is?" She said bitterly.

The Joker's jaw dropped when he seen Katy writing on his bedroom wall with lipstick.

"Why would you write that about Mark anyways?" Joker asked, seeing Katy write 'Mark - Cunt, Bitch, cock Sucker.' in lipstick on the wall.

"If not him then you." Katy said as she underlined What she wrote about Mark.

"Great." Joker said sarcastically.

"OK!" Katy said as she started writing in lipstick again.

"This is you.." She said as she wrote 'Jack - Weak, Loser, cock ferret.'

"Ooh you think you're soo smart when you're just fucking mad." Joker said as he shook his head.

Katy then underlined what she wrote about The Joker.

"Oh that's really good, Katy. I'm glad you think that." He said as he got up out of bed.

"You're fucking crazy." The Joker said as he left his room, slamming the door.

Katy stared blankly at the wall and what she had wrote on it. She was pale and her hands and clothes were covered in paint and now lipstick. Katy slowly turned around, walking over to The Joker's desk, knocking everything off of it. Katy pushed her hair out of her face before she slowly started picking everything up that she had just knocked down and neatly placing it back on the desk in a more organized way. Once Katy had everything picked back up and placed neatly on The Bosses desk she walked into his bathroom, turned on the light and stared at herself in the mirror for five minutes before reaching out, touching her reflection in the mirror, leaving a paint smudge across the clean glass…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So this is kind of an intense chapter. I hope you guy's like this one and I know Katy seems like a real crazy bitch in this but going through withdrawal can make a person do some crazy things. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and don't forget to review! I just might update again tonight if I get a good bit of reviews ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39.**

The Joker walked out into the kitchen to see Mark trying to scrub the crayon off the kitchen table.

"What the fuck happened here?" The Joker asked confused.

Mark jumped, not seeing The Joker standing behind him.

"Hey Boss…" Mark said, not sure if he should tell The Joker that Katy did this.

"Who did that?" The Joker asked again.

Marks sighed. "Katy did at two in the morning." Mark said quietly.

The Joker closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"It fucking figures.." he muttered as he turned around and left the kitchen.

The Joker stormed into his bedroom to see Katy on the floor holding a syringe needle.  
The Joker instantly ran over to Katy, yanking the Syringe out of her hand and throwing it across the room. "NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Katy screamed as she crawled across the room looking for the syringe. "I just need one fucking hit!" She yelled again.

The Joker grabbed Katy by her ankle, dragging her back towards him.

"STOP IT!" Katy screamed as she the Joker was now straddling her, trying to keep her from getting the syringe. "You don't need it!" The Joker yelled back at her. Katy started kicking her legs and hitting the Joker, do anything to get away from him but he got ahold of her arms and slammed them down on the floor. "LET ME GO!" Katy screamed so loud that it could be heard throughout the entire house. The Joker kept his grip on her tight and waited for Katy to calm down and stop fighting him off of her. As Katy started to finally calm down she started shaking her head. "Just kill me..please.." Katy said quietly as a few tears rolled down her pale face.

The Joker didn't know what to say to Katy. He just held her down as she sobbed and begged for him to finish her off. "You can do this, Katy! If you just shut the fuck up and stop doing crazy shit!" The Joker finally said. "Oh fuck you.." Katy said bitterly.

"Now's not the time for that, sweetheart." The Joker said as he slowly let go of Katy's arms and stood up from her. He walked across the room, picking up the syringe needle.

Katy quickly got to her feet and stared at what he was holding.

The Joker smirked. "You really think I'm gonna give you this after what you did to my wall, and the kitchen table?" The Joker asked sounding almost amused by all of this now.

"I fucking hate you.." Katy said as she glared at him. The Joker just laughed though. He knew that she was just angry was needed someone to take her anger out on.

"You're not the first person to say that and I'm sure you won't be the last." The Joker said smirking. Katy ran her fingers through her hair, trying to breath nice and slowly but she was fuming deep down inside. Katy started pacing back and forth.

"I'm giving you one last chance to give me the fucking dope." Katy said warningly.

The Joker laughed. "No." He said simply. Katy looked up at him in shock. She slowly nodded her head. "Fine!" She yelled before storming out of The Joker's room.

Katy went to her bedroom, slamming the door and locking herself in.

The Joker sighed with relief as he left his room.

Mark was sitting on the couch in the living room drinking a beer

The Joker raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" The Joker asked as he sat down on the chair. Mark shrugged. "Not early enough." Mark said causing The Joker to nod his head. Mary sighed. "Boss, She's really sick and not right in the head right now..don't you think we should send her off to some rehab so that she can the help that she needs?" Mark asked.

The Joker closed his eyes as he started laughing. "Alright I am only going to say this once so you better listen." The Joker said as he leaned forward on the chair.

"She is not leaving here...She will get better here on her own. She does not need some stupid rehab facility." The Joker said sternly.

Mark was confused by this. "But Boss she is obviously not getting any better. I've never seen Katy act like this before." Mark said but The Joker just laughed.

"She's fine here." He said again. Mark shook his head

"No she is not. If we don't get Katy the help that she needs then she is gonna end up hurting herself." Mark said trying to convince The Joker but he wasn't listening.

"I said she stays!" He snapped. Mark sighed before taking another sip of his beer.

Just then Stacye came out into the living room. "Umm..There is a lot of noises coming from Katy's room." Stacey said worried. Mark gave The Joker a stern look.  
The Joker rolled his eyes. "What kind of noises?" He asked.

"Some yelling, sounds like she is tearing her room apart." Stacey said.

The Joker laughed as he looked over at Mark. "It's about time she cleaned that room." He said laughing. "So she's ok?" Stacey asked.

"Sure." The Joker said not too convincingly.

"Oh.." Stacey said as she glanced back down the hallway after hearing something being thrown at Katy's door. The Joker clapped his hands getting Stacey attention again.

"Stacey! How about you make some breakfast for everyone since you seem to know your way around a kitchen." The Joker said trying to distract her. A huge smile appeared on Stacey's face.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly.

The Joker nodded his head. "Yeah..go on in there and get cooking." He said with wink. Stacey blushed at this as she skipped into the kitchen.

"And don't burn the kitchen down!" He yelled out to her.

Mark laughed as he shook his head.

"You know she has a crush on you right?" Mark said causing The Joker to chuckle.

"I had a feeling. I can use this to my advantage though." The Joker said making Marty laugh again. Mark and The Joker then looked down the hallway when they heard another loud bang coming from the room. "That doesn't sound good." Mark said.

"No it does not." The Joker said in agreement.

"Shouldn't we go check on her?" Mark asked.

The Joker shook his head. "Hell no." Mark nodded his head and sighed with relief.

"Thank god." Mark said making The Joker laugh.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! review! review! :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ok So I am super bored and thought why not update for the third time tonight for y'all! :D**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and keep em coming!**

**Chapter 40.**

"Breakfast is ready!" Stacey said cheerfully as she brought everyone their plate of food.

"Since the kitchen table is a little..messed up I thought you guy's would want to eat in here and watch tv." Stacey with a big smile on her face.

"Good thinking Stace." Tyler said with a huge grin as he took his plate of food.

Everyone froze when they heard a door slam and Katy slowly walked out into the living room. She looked like a zombie. "Morning! I made everyone breakfast!" Stacey said smiling at Katy who was glaring over at Mark and The Joker.

"Here Katy, you can sit next to me." Marty said scooting over on the couch.

Katy glanced over at Marty but quickly turned her attention back to Mark and The Joker.

"Uhh..I hope you like pancakes." Stacey said trying to get Katy's attention.

Stacey smiled even bigger when Katy finally looked at her.

"I wanna eat in the kitchen." Katy said quietly.

Stacey looked at Katy oddly. "But the table is all messed up since you.."  
"She can eat in the kitchen." The Joker said interrupting Stacey quickly.

Stacey looked over at The Joker oddly now.

"But…" Stacey went on to say but The Joker interrupted her yet again.

"I said she can eat in the kitchen." He said gritting his teeth.

With that Katy walked to the kitchen.

"FIne.." Stacey said as she turned to follow Katy into the kitchen.

"Don't go in there.." The Joker said again causing Stacey to slowly turn around and look at him confused. "Why not?..I'm just gonna make her a plate." Stacey said.

The Joker shook his head. "She's not a child. She can put food on a plate all by herself and eat it." The Joker said. Stacey sighed.

"Ok." Stacey said as she sat down next to Marty on the couch.

Katy sat alone at the kitchen table staring blankly at the table.

She stayed that way for about five minutes until she felt someone place their hands on both her shoulders. "Have we calmed down?" Katy heard the sing song voice of The Joker from behind her. Katy didn't respond though.

"Maybe you should eat..might make you less….crabby." The Joker said chuckling.

"I can't eat.." Katy said quietly.

The Joker finally came out from behind Katy, sitting down at the table.

"Why not?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't keep nothing down." Katy said still staring at the table.

"Yeah I figured that much." He said as started to look at the table.

"She likes you." Katy suddenly said.

The Joker cocked his head to the side. "Who?" He asked even though he knew who Katy was talking about. Katy scoffed. "Don't play dumb..Stacey likes you." She said quietly.

"Well of course she does. I'm charming." The Joker said grinning at Katy who just rolled her eyes. "You're jealous." The Joker said laughing.  
Katy gave him a disgusted look. "I am not..I have nothing to be Jealous about." Katy said but not sounding very convincing. The Joker on the other hand was grinning like crazy now.

"You're jealous." He said again. Katy glared at him.

"No I am not." Katy said getting annoyed with him now.

"Whatever you say." The Joker said as he stood up from where he sat.

"Where are you going?" Katy asked quietly.

"In the living room." He said as he left.

Katy sighed out of frustration.

To make Katy even more annoyed, Stacey walked in.

"Goodmorning!" She said cheerfully. "So how are you enjoying your breakfast?" Stacey asked smiling. Katy sighed loudly. "It suckes.." She said coldly which caught Stacey off guard.

"Oh...I'm sorry..Are you feeling ok?" Stacey asked, knowing that was a stupid question.

Katy then turned to look at Stacey. "Do I fucking look ok to you?.." Katy asked bitterly.

"Uh..I'm sorry Katy, I was just trying to make conversation." Stacey said quietly.

"Look at me, Stacey! Do I look like someone who wants to have a conversation with you?" Katy said this time raising her voice.

"Ok, calm down. There's no need to get mad." Stacey said and that right there was it for Katy.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was being such a bitch.." Katy said as she stood up from her chair. Stacey instantly shook her head. "No, no, no That's not what I meant Katy." Stacey said quickly. "Ooooh noo it's ok, Stacey I get it!" Katy said as she picked up the plate of food that sat on the kitchen table. "Katy you're starting to scare me." Stacey said quietly.

Katy looked at Stacey, cocking her head to the side. "You know what Stacey? I have been nothing but nice to you since you have been here and all you have done is piss me off with all the fucking baking and kissing ass you do around here.." Katy said before tossing the plate of food at Stacey but Stacey ducked, the plate shattering against the wall.

Stacey ran into the living room screaming as Katy stood there shocked.

Mark ran into the kitchen to see if Katy was ok. "Katy?.." Mark said quietly as he took a step towards her. "Boss told you not to go in there." Katy heard Tyler say to Stacey.

"What's wrong with me?" Katy asked Mark quietly.

Mark sighed. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you. You are just not you right now.." Mark said trying to think of the right thing to say.

"If it helps any, we told Stacey not to come in here bugging you." Mark said chuckling but Katy didn't find any of this amusing.

Just then The Joker walked in. "You sure you're not jealous?" He asked laughing.

Mark turned around giving him a look that said. 'now is not the time.' but when did The Joker ever really listen to anyone?

The Joker pushed past Mark and lightly grabbed Katy by the elbow. "Come on doll face." He said as he pulled her out of the kitchen. As they walked through the living room Katy looked at Stacey and seen the scared look on Stacey's face.

The Joker dragged Katy down the hallway and into his room.

He lightly pushed Katy into the room as he closed the door.

"What am I going to do with you?.." The Joker said as he turned to face Katy.

"Give me some dope?.." Katy asked. The Joke shook his head.

"No actually I was thinking more along the lines of beating some sense into you but some how I don't think that would work either.." He said as he sucked on his scarred cheek.

The Joker sighed when he got no response out of Katy and walked over to her.

He placed his hands on her hips. "That's not gonna work this time." Katy said bitterly.

The Joker grinned. "I figured that much."

"I don't feel good.." Katy said quietly. The Joker eyed her up for a second before sighing. "Go lay in my bed for a little while." He said as he lightly pushed her towards his bed.

Katy sat down on The Joker's bed and watched as he turned to leave. "What are you about to do?" Katy asked quietly.

He stopped and grinned wickedly for a moment.

"I thought I would go flirt with Stacey for a little bit so that she cleans this hell hole of a house up since you have been destroying everything." The Joker said causing Katy to glare at him.

"I really wish I had a plate in my hand right now." Katy said bitterly, making The Joker laugh as he left the room..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**So I am thinking about ending this story at Chapter 50! I already know how I am gonna end it! So I think Chapter 50 will be the end of This story :( But I change my mind so much that I might just change my mind! Depends on if I can come up with some more juicy idea's! Anywho! Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41.**

It had been a full week now since Katy was forced to stop using drugs.

She had been sick, angry, violent, and devious throughout these seven days.

Thing's were only getting worse for her.

Katy was laying on her bedroom floor staring at a lit candle that sat in her night stand.

Since Katy had threw a plate at Stacey, and wrote all over The Joker's wall she has been locked in her bedroom. Katy glanced over at the door when she heard The Joker yelling at someone about god knows what. Katy took a deep breath as she turned her attention back to the lit candle.

A part of Katy wanted to knock the candle over, letting it burn this place down to the ground with her in it but the other part knew better than to do that.

Katy looked back over at her door as she heard the door knob tuning.

The door opened to reveal Marty standing there with a glass of water.

"Hey." He said quietly. Katy ignored him, looking back over at the candle.

Marty carefully walked over, sitting down on the floor next to where Katy was laying.

"What are you looking at?" Marty asked curiously.

Katys still had not answered him. Marty sighed. "We got a new member of the team..He's here now." Marty said trying to get Katy's attention.

"His name is Dustin. He seems nice..A lot nicer than James." Marty said looking down at a very pale and frail looking Katy. "I'm worried about you, Katy." Marty said quietly.

Katy slowly turned her head to look at him finally.

"You're not the same person anymore. I thought that you not using would be a great thing but so far it's been nothing but bad..Seems like things have been worse than ever around here." Marty said. Katy still didn't say anything. She slowly looked back over at the candle.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were before." Marty said sadly.

"I over heard Boss talking to Mark about Stacey..Guess the little plot with Batman isn't working out too well. Turns out The Batman already has a love interest and she is not Stacey so Boss said he's gonna kill Stacey here soon…" Marty said causing Katy to instantly turn her head back to look at him. "What?" She managed to say, shocking Marty.

"Boss is gonna kill Stacey?.." Marty said, not sure if that's what she wanted to hear.

Katy took a deep breath. "Help me up.." Katy said quietly. Marty quickly stood up, holding his hands out to her, lightly pulling Katy up to her feet. "Where is he?.." Katy asked.

"Who?" Marty asked causing Katy to sigh.

"The Joker..Where is The Joker?" Katy said again.

"Oooh!...He was in the living room watching tv when I came back here." Marty said.

Katy instantly turned and left her bedroom.

Katy walked out into the living room to see The Joker sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Who let you out?" He asked not bothering to look at Katy.

"Where is Stacey?" Katy asked.

The Joker looked at her. "She went with Tyler, Mark, and Dustin.." He said plainly before turning his attention back to The tv. Katy noticed by The Joker's bloodshot eyes that he was high..This pissed her off ten times more than she already was.

"You slimy cunt.." Katy said bitterly and just as Marty walked into the room he froze, hearing what Katy said and looked at The Joker, waiting to hear what he had to say.

The Joker looked at Katy in shock. "What?.." He asked.

"What do you fucking reckon?.." Katy said as she folded her arms over her chest.

The Joker chose to ignore her and continue watching tv.

"Where were you this morning?" Katy asked.

"Who wants a beer?" Marty asked cheerfully but got no response.

"Well if you must know. I went and met with my drug dealer and got some dope..Jealous much?" The Joker said chuckling but Katy did not find this funny.

Katy then grabbed the bottom of the coffee table, Where The Joker had his feet propped up and flipped it, causing everything on to crash onto the floor.

Marty was shocked when The Joker still did not get up off the couch and start attacking Katy..not yet at least. "What..the fuck is your problem?.." The Joker said in a deep, threatening voice.

"You're my fucking problem! You're a waste of space!" Katy yelled as she slowly backed away from him. The Joker was clenching his fists at this point but still tried to stay calm.

"Getting your period or something?.." He muttered.

Katy turned back around glaring at him. "No Boss. I hardly ever have my period anymore because my body is all fucked up! Cause of this fucking nightmare you've led me into!" The Katy yelled again. The Joker then started laughing.

"Oh right...Like I held a gun to your head, did I?..Held ya down and shot you up right?" The Joker asked still laughing. "Oh fuck you!" Katy yelled.

"You know what? fuck you too, Katy.." The Joker said, shaking his head as he unmuted the tv.

"Fuck you ten times.." Katy mumbled as she walked into The kitchen.

Marty followed Katy into the kitchen to make sure she was alright.

"I can't believe it...I can't fucking believe it!" Katy said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Calm down..He's just being..Him.." Marty said trying to defend The Joker.

Katy looked at Marty like he was crazy.

"I am trying to quit using..now how can I do that successfully if He keeps using and doing it in front of me!" Katy yelled again. Marty sighed. He knew Katy had a point.

"I know but he is the boss, Katy. Not much we can do about it." Marty said.

Katy scoffed. "You wanna bet?" She asked before storming back into the living room, standing right in front of the tv.

"Katy..I don't wanna fight right now.." The Joker said sternly.

"I just wanna talk.." Katy said but the Joker didn't want to hear it.

"No..I don't see what your problem is tonight and I really don't care what your problem is..so go do something before I lock you back in your room." The Joker said and that was it..he had set Katy off again. "Do you know what I do?.." Katy asked.

The Joker sighed as he looked over at Marty who just walked back into the room.

"This is bullshit." The Joker said as he looked back over at Katy.

"Do you know what I do?...Listen to this dick fuck!" Katy said as she turned the tv off.

"You wanna know what I do all day!?...hmm?..first of all! I work for a fucking psychopathic freak like you! Secondly! MY job requires me shaking my ass in strip clubs and getting them alone so that you can kill them! And thirdly!" Katy yelled The Joker glaring at her, shaking his head.

"Don't do this right now.." He said warningly.

"Thirdly! I fuck a man that I hate!" Katy yelled. Marty's jaw dropped

The Joker instantly stood up from the couch.

"That's enough!" He yelled but Katy was not through with him just yet.

"Or what?! What are you gonna do about it?!" Katy yelled.

"Katy lets go back into the kitchen!" Marty said trying to get her out of there but she ignored him.

"I am sick of working and you know what else? maybe I wanna keep using! What are you gonna do about it?" Katy said to The Joker who looked like he was about to strike at any second.

The Joker didn't say anything. He just stared at Katy.

Marty slowly walked over to the front door looking out the window. "Everyone's back." Marty said quietly. The Joker shook his head as he turned and left the room.

The only thing that could be heard was his door slamming shut.

"We're back!" Tyler said cheerfully as they all entered the house.

"Hey Katy." Stacey said, giving her a small smile.

"This is Dustin." Mark said introducing the two. Dustin smiled as he extended his hand out to her but Katy didn't even look at him.

"Katy?...You ok?" Mark asked nervously.

Katy slowly shook her head before walking off down the hall to her bedroom.

Everyone instantly looked at Marty. "What did you do?" Mark asked causing Marty to laugh.

"Nothing! Her and Boss got into it.." Marty said.

"Oh shit.." Mark said said quietly.

"Do they not get along?" Dustin asked.

Tyler laughed. "They have what I like to call a love/hate relationship."

"Why would you say that?" Stacey asked.

Mark instantly elbowed Tyler in the gut.

"No reason." Mark said quickly.

Stacey still has no clue about everything that has happened between The Joker and Katy and the guy's really wanna keep it that way. The last thing they need is for Stacey to go crazy too.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! If I get reviews asap I just might update again tonight for y'all! ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Thanks for all the amazing reviews!_**

**_Chapter 42._**

It had been four hours and no one has heard from The Joker or Katy.

They both stayed hidden in their bedrooms.

"So that's pretty much all you need to know about living here." Marty said to Dustin as they entered the living room. "Cool." Dustin said.

"You think someone should go check on J?" Stacey asked.

Marty looked at Stacey oddly. "J?" Marty asked.

Stacey smiled big. "So I call him J...no biggie." Stacey said.

"Right and no I do not think anyone should even walk past his room..Just leave him alone." Marty said sternly. Stacey sighed as she sat back down on the couch.

"What about Katy?" Stacey asked.

Marty laughed. "You might be better off checking on The Joker." Marty said causing Stacey to roll her eyes as she stood back up. "I'm going to go make sure she is ok." Stacey said as she made her way down the hallway. Marty looked back at Dustin shaking his head.

"That girl will never learn.." He said.

Stacey knocked quietly on Katy's door. She was not surprised when she did not get a response out of her so Stacey slowly opened the door and tip toed her way into Katy's room.

Stacey was taken back by what she seen.

Katy was laying on the floor over by her nightstand, playing with what looks to be melted candle wax that was dripping off of the nightstand.

"Heyyy….what are you doing?" Stacey asked as she looked down at Katy like she was crazy.

Katy of course did not say one word. She didn't even turn to look at Stacey.

"Isn't that hot?...like shouldn't it burn you or something?" Stacey asked confused but still got nothing out of Katy. Stacey sighed. "Just thought I would come check on you..see if you need anything." Stacey said quietly as she turned to leave.

"Stacey." Katy said quietly but loud enough for Stacey to hear.

She instantly turned around to look at the woman that layed on the floor.

Katy still didn't turn to look at Stacey though. She kept her eyes on the melted wax that was starting to dry on her fingers. "I need you to do me favor." Katy said quietly.

Stacey was smiling now. "Anything! What do you want me to do?" Stacey asked excitedly.

"I have to go see someone but I am not allowed to leave." Katy said as she finally sat up and looked at Stacey. "Who do you have to go see?" Stacey asked curiously.

"My uncle...I'm gonna climb out my window and I need you to stay in here and keep that door locked. If anyone comes asking for me just tell them I am fine and only want to talk to you right now." Katy said sternly. Stacey quickly nodding her head. "You go it!" Stacey said still smiling.

Katy slowly got changed into a pair of holy jeans and a white tank top.

"So how long will you be gone for?" Stacey asked as Katy walked into the bathroom, washing the wax off of her hands. "I dunno..Shouldn't be too long though. Just don't let anyone know that I left." Katy said as she walked back into her room, grabbing a sweat shirt.

"Got it?" Katy asked one more time, looking Stacey in the eyes. She nodded her head.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." Stacey said smiling still.

Katy gave her a small smile. "Good..I'll be back." Katy said. as she hoisted herself up to her window and climbed out. Stacey sighed as she sat down on Katy's bed and then it just hit her…

"Oh no...what if she's relapsing!?..." Stacey thought and instantly started to panick.

"How could I be so stupid?!...She's going to get dope..I gotta tell Mark!" Stacey thought and instantly ran out of Katy's room, out into the living room where The boys were all hanging out…

**Big Joey's house..**

Katy sat in the living room of her uncle's home.

He came into the room, sitting on the sofa across from her. "So it's not everyday my favorite niece comes to see me..what can I do for you sweetheart?" Big Joey said with smile.

Katy gave him a small smile and shook her head. "I'm sick….really sick." Katy said quietly.

Big Joey raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?...what's wrong?" He asked instantly fearing the worst. Katy sighed. "This may not come as a shock to you but I'm a junkie...I'm sick from withdrawal." Katy said avoiding eye contact now.

She heard her uncle sigh loudly. "Wow.." Was all he said as he leaned back into the couch.

Katy slowly looked up, meeting her uncle's gaze.  
"I don't know what to say...I always knew something was up but I didn't think it was anything like this." He said honestly. Katy ran her fingers through her hair.

"So...you here for money then?" He asked. Katy instantly shook her head.

"What?..No of course not Uncle Joey." Katy said.

Big Joey nodded his head. "Just wondering..you said you were sick cause you are going through withdrawal….What is it you are hooked on, Katy?" Joey asked.

Katy took a deep breath. "Heroin." She said looking back down again.

"Jesus christ, Katy.." Uncle Joey said as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Katy said quietly.

"How can you even afford that habbit?" Joey asked.

Katy took another deep breath. "My boss uses too so he would give me some of his." Katy said carefully. Joey raised an eyebrow at her. "And who is your boss?" He asked, knowing Katy wasn't telling her something. Katy instantly started shaking her head.  
"I can't tell you that.." She said quietly. Joey leaned forward at that.

"Tell me now, Katy. I am not messing around." He said sternly. Katy fought the urge to cry.

"He's...He's The Joker.." as soon as Big Joey heard that name he instantly stood up, glaring down at his niece. "WHAT?!" He yelled, causing Katy to jump.

She stood up. "I'm sorry, Uncle Joey. I really am but I had no place to go! I was living on the streets and he took me in!" Katy said trying to defend her actions but Big Joey did not want to hear it. "He killed my brother, Katy! Does that mean nothing to you!?" He yelled at her.

The tears slowly started to trickle down Katy's face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Uncle Joey!" Katy said but he didn't want to hear anymore. "I think it's best if you leave now.." Joey said, now not looking at Katy at all. "What?" Katy sobbed in shock.

"You heard me..I have nothing to say to you….just looking at you now disgusts me.." Joey said coldly as he sat back down on the couch. Katy slowly nodded her head.

"So you're not gonna help me?...at all?" Katy asked with an attitude.

"Help you with what?" Uncle Joey asked confused.

"Help me stay clean and get off of that dope for good.." Katy said.

Uncle Joey shook his head slowly. "As far as I'm concerned this drug problem of yours is your problem, not mine." Joey said sternly.

Katy slowly nodded her head, refusing to let anymore tears fall from her brown eyes.

"Ok.." Katy said as she left Big Joey's house where she finally let the tears fall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**So I had completely forgotten about Katy's Uncle Joey! And thanks to a review I got they reminded me of him so of course I had to add him in this chapter! I am gonna be updating again...like in a few minutes actually so don't forget to review on this chapter and chapter 43 as well! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**An hour later…**

Katy crawled back in through her window to see no sign of Stacey.

Katy sighed as took her sweat shirt off and made her way to the door, leaving her room to see where Stacey had gone to. Katy walked into the living room to see everyone sitting out there, including Stacey. "Where have you been?" Came the familiar voice of The Joker from behind her. Katy shook her head as she turned around.

"I went to see my uncle." Katy said cooly.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at Katy. "I bet.." He said coldly.

Katy then turned to look at Stacey. "What the fuck?...I ask you to do me one little favor and you go tattle on me?..." Stacey instantly looked down when Katy said that.

"Where's the drugs, Katy?.." The Joker asked calmly.

Katy instantly turned back around to face him.

"What?...You think I went out and got dope?..I fucking wished thats what I was doing but I hate to break it you drama queens, I'm still drug free…" Katy said with an attitude.

The Joker could tell just by looking at Katy that she was not high.

"Ok." The Joker said cooly. Katy was a little shocked but didn't question it.

"What!?...It's not ok! She snuck out to get drugs!" Stacey said actually speaking out.

Katy's jaw dropped in shock at Stacey's out bursts. "Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that I was at my uncle Joey's house!?" Katy yelled getting irritated.

"Because you are a Junkie and Junkie's lie, Katy!" Stacey said.

"How could I forget…" Katy said sarcastically.

"Everyone just needs to calm down." Mark said standing up.

Stacey folded her arms over her chest and sighed.

"How is Big Joey doing Katy?" Marty asked smiling, and trying to change the subject.

Katy did not want to talk about that either so she just shrugged.

"I can't believe you idiots woke me up for no damn reason.." The Joker said angrily as he turned to leave the room. "Wait J!" Stacey said as she quickly stood up, running over to The Joker.

Katy turned to look at Marty, mouthing the word. "J?" To him causing Marty to shrug his shoulders. "What Stacey?" The Joker asked already sounding annoyed.

"You just seem really tense and I actually took a few classes in school to be a masseuse so maybe I could help you out." Stacey said with a wink.

Katy's jaw instantly dropped, as did Tyler's, Mark, and Marty's.

"Hey Katy, You gonna let Stacey sweet talk the boss like that?" Tyler said laughing.

Mark and Marty instantly slapped Tyler upside the head.

"What?!" Tyler asked but then quickly realized what he had said.

"Oops.." Tyler then blurted out.

"Why would Katy care?" Stacey asked confused as she instantly turned her attention to Katy who was looking at Tyler in shock.

"Who have you been talking to?" Katy asked Tyler who instantly went wide eyed.

"What?.who?..Oh godd.." Tyler said nervously.

"Oh fuck my life.." Mark said as he sat down, taking a sip of his beer.

"Why would you care what goes on between me and J?" Stacey asked Katy again but Katy was more focused on how Tyler knew about them.

"Tyler! Who have you been talking to?!" Katy yelled at him.

"Marty! Marty told me and James that you and Boss have been fucking!" Tyler said quickly.

Katy and Stacey's jaw's dropped. The Joker rubbed the back of his neck as he went and sat down next to Mark. "Want a beer?" Mark asked.

The Joker nodded his head. "Oh yea." He said as Mark handed him a beer.

"What?!" Stacey yelled as she then shoved Katy.

"Marty!" Katy yelled as she slapped his arm.

"Why are you mad at me!? Mark's the one that told me!" Marty said before quickly covering his mouth with his hand. Katy instantly turned to look at Mark.

"Katy, I can explain!" Mark said but Katy did not want to hear it.

"Fuck all of you!" Katy yelled.

Stacey then shoved Katy again only this time harder so that Katy fell into Marty.

"How could you!? You knew I liked him!" Stacey yelled.

Katy couldn't help but laugh at this. "Honey! he is planning on killing you!" Katy said, shutting Stacey up. "So James knew too?" Mark asked confused.

Tyler nodded his head. "Marty told James and I the night you guys and Katy went with Boss to talk to the mob about the money we stole from them. James got really pissed and thats when he tried to kill Katy." Tyler said taking a deep breath and smiling.

"I feel sooo much better now that I got that off my chest." He said cooly.

Katy punched Tyler in the arm. "Ouch!" Tyler yelled out dramatically.

"This is fucking Bull shit.." Katy said.

Stacey nodded her head. "You got that right.."Stacey said sadly.

"This is better than tv.." The Joker said as he leaned back into the couch further, smirking.

"You know what?! Fuckk off! All of you! I fucking hate each and everyone of you's!" Katy yelled before storming off to her bedroom, slamming the door.

The Joker then started to clapped his hands together. "Bravo!" The Joker said cheerfully as he hopped up from the couch. "Now wasn't that exciting?" The Joker asked with a smirk.

"I bet Katy wished she had went and got some dope." Mark said.

"She'll get over it.." The Joker said as he walked into the kitchen to get another beer.

Mark stood up slowly from the couch, walking over to Marty and Tyler and slapping them both upside their heads. "Fucking idiots.." Mark said as he joined The Joker in the kitchen…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! And I am in such an updating mood that I am gonna finish up chapter 44 and post it here in a few minutes! So enjoy!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Two Hours Later...**

All the guys were sitting in the living room still, talking and watching tv.

Stacey had went to bed already and Dustin sat there quietly, listening to everyone talk amongst themselves…

Katy was still in her room. She was finally breaking down completely.

She had a rough night already what with her Uncle now not wanting anything to do with her but now all of her dirty laundry is out in the open for the whole house to know all about.

And to top it off Katy's withdrawals was even worse than before..only now she was having idea's...bad idea's. Katy was pacing back and forth when she had completely lost it her mind.

The Guy's froze when they heard a loud scream coming from down the hallway.

"What was that?" Dustin asked nervously.

Just then Katy slowly walked out into the living room.

Her appearance scared the guys now. Her hair was disheveled and messy.

She looked even more frail and paler than before if that was even possible.

Her brown eyes looked almost black at this point.

Katy was picking at the bend of her arm where she would normally inject the Heroin.

She was twitching and shaking a bit as well.

"Oh my god, Katy...are you ok?" Mark asked in shocked by her appearance.

He had just seen her over an hour ago and yet somehow she had managed to look like she had completely had a mental break down within that hour.

Katy instantly dropped to her knees, and crawled over to the couch, looking under it.

Tyler instantly got up."What are you looking for?" Tyler asked curiously.

Everyone instantly jumped out of their seats when Katy pulled a gun out from under the couch.

"Katy! What do you think you are doing with that?" Mark asked carefully taking a step towards her. Katy started shaking her head as she held the gun firmly in her hand, checking to make sure it's loaded and it was. "I can't do this anymore...I'd rather be dead." Katy quietly sobbed as she put the gun to her head. "Oh shit!" Marty said as he quickly took off down the hallway.

"Katy, don't do this..just put the gun down." Mark said trying to stay calm.

Katy shook her head. "I have nobody...I have nothing to live for other than drugs.." She said, her voice breaking. "Come on, girl. Don't do this. You have so much to live for." Tyler said trying to help. Mark watched Katy closely and could tell that this was not her...He could not believe how much heroin could change a person and make them do crazy things.

Just then The Joker came out with a revolver.

"Ok Dollface, time to play a little game." The Joker said cooly.

everyone turned to look at their boss. "Give me that gun and I will give you this one.." The Joker said as he held out the revolver. Katy looked at him oddly.

The Joker chuckled. "LIke I said, we are gonna play a little game. I call it The Gun does not lie." The Joker said as held the revolver back out to Katy.

She slowly took the other gun away from her head, swapping guns with him.

Katy held the revolver in her hands, looking down at it.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Mark asked confused.

The Joker just smiled wickedly at Mark.

"So who else wants to play?!" The Joker asked excitedly.

He laughed when no one raised their hands.

"Guess it's just you and me, Dollface." The Joker said with a wink.

"Now put the gun to your head." The Joker demanded and Katy slowly did just that.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mark asked in disbelief.

The Joker glared at Mark. "Shut up." He said before turning his attention to Katy.

"Now I'm gonna ask you a question and after you answer my question you pull the trigger and if you live you are telling the truth, if you are lying then you die..simple enough right? and then you hand me the gun back and ask me a question…" The Joker said in a sing song voice.

"Boss this is insane!" Mark said nervously.

"I'm not gonna tell you again to shut the fuck up, Mark." The Joker said in a deep and dangerous tone of voice. "She's not in the right state of mind right now, boss!" Tyler chimed in.

The Joker took a deep breath. "The next person to say one word, other than Katy will be shot.." He said, warning them. "Now! are you ready?" The Joker asked as he took a few steps towards Katy. "I am not gonna let this happen!" Mark said as he walked over to the two, The Joker was gritting his teeth now. "Fine! Then we will play this little game in my room." The Joker said as he grabbed Katy by the arm and dragged her to his room, locking the door.

"Now! That we won't have any distractions, back to the game." The Joker said chuckling.

"Put the gun to your head." The Joker said calmly. Katy took a deep breath but did what she was told. "Hmmm.." The Joker said as he thought of what to ask Katy.

"Oh! I got one. Are you still mad at me?" The Joker asked chuckling.

Katy glared at him. "Yes." She said sternly.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her. "I dunno about that." He said smirking but Katy was still glaring at him. "Pull the trigger." He said sternly. Katy closed her eyes and to her surprise, she actually pulled the trigger anddd….nothing happened. Katy sighed with relief.

"Guess you were telling the truth." The Joker said as he laughed and yanked the gun out of her hand. "Ask me anything I am an open book!" He said sounding very amused.

Katy couldn't help but giggle. "Oh I got a good one." Katy said causing The Joker to smirk at her.

"Do you like Stacey more than me?" Katy asked giving him a death glare but The Joker laughed.

"Fuck no." He said and pulled the trigger….again nothing happened.

Katy smiled at this. The Joker then handed the revolver back to Katy.

"You're turn." he said as Katy put the gun to her head once again.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?...about hating me?" He asked giving her a stern look.

Katy slowly shook her head. "No." She said quietly and pulled the trigger...to Katy's relief another round without anyone dead. Katy handed the gun to the Joker and watched as he pointed it at his head. "Ask me anything." He said again.

"Anything?" Katy asked curiously. The Joker nodded his head.

"Ok...have you ever been in love?" Katy asked, catching The Joker off guard.

He actually had to think for a few seconds before responding with "Yes." and pulled the trigger.

Yet again nothing happen. Katy raised an eyebrow at The Joker.

"It's not even loaded is it?" She asked.

The Joker chuckled as he shook his head. "Nope. I wouldn't trust you with a loaded gun..not since you shot Stacey in the arm." He said making her laugh.

"So then how do I know if you were lying or not?" Katy asked quietly.

"You should know me by now, Katy. You know that I don't lie. I'm brutally honest."

"Right." Katy said. The Joker sighed as he reached into his pocket pulling out a little baggie with white substance in it. "Want me to make you a little taste?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face. Katy looked at him oddly. "Is this a trick?" Katy asked.

The Joker laughed. "Yeah." He said plainly. Katy shook her head.

"Well thanks for teasing me." She said quietly.

Then out of nowhere The Joker leaned down, brushing his lips against hers.

"Pull a stunt like that again and I'll shoot you myself." The Joker said sternly before kissing Katy again…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Last update for the night! Don't forget to review! :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45.**

Katy walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Marty sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning sunshine." Marty said smiling at her.

Marty was shocked when Katy actually gave him a small smile back.

"Morning." She said quietly as she poured some coffee into her cup.  
Marty sat there staring at Katy. She eventually got the feeling that he was watching her and slowly turned to give me an odd look. "What?" She asked calmly.

"You smiled at me...and said morning...you haven't done that in like a week.." Marty said in disbelief. Katy laughed. "I'm in a good mood." Katy said.

Marty raised an eyebrow at Katy. "Boss gave you dope didn't he?" Marty asked giving her a stern look. "No." Katy said but couldn't keep a straight face. "Yes he did! How did you convince him to do that?" Marty asked curiously. Katy instantly looked down at her coffee cup.

Marty's jaw dropped in shock. "Youuu little slut!" He said teasing her.

Katy looked at Marty wide eyed. "Shut up!" Katy said.

"Who's a slut and why?" Tyler asked as he decided to join in on the conversation.

Katy rolled her eyes. "Fuck mee.." She muttered.

"Looks like somebody already has." Marty said, quietly giggling but it was loud enough for Katy and Tyler to hear. "Marty!" Katy yelled.

"Ooooh! You talking about how Katy and The boss?" Tyler asked smiling.

Katy sighed out of frustration. "Haven't you two heard of a little thing called privacy?" Katy asked.

Marty and Tyler looked at each others before busting out laughing.

"There's no such thing in this house! I mean you've walked in on Tyler masterbating!" Marty said laughing even more. Tyler on the other hand stopped laughing as he remembered that embarrassing day. "Yeah..thanks for the reminder." Katy said as she left the kitchen.

Katy stopped when she seen Stacey laying on the couch looking sad and miserable. Katy sighed as she walked over to the couch, crouching down onto the floor.

"What are you watching?" Katy asked quietly as she glanced at the tv.

"Gotham news." Stacey said plainly.

"Oh.." Katy said as she looked back at Stacey.

Katy then stood up. "Well when you're done looking miserable on the couch, come to my room. I wanna talk to you." Katy said before heading down the hall to her room. Stacey slightly sat up and watched Katy leave with a confused expression on her face.

Stacey slowly got up off the couch with a sigh and made her way to Katy's room, wondering what she wanted to talk about. Stacey knocked quietly on the door but it was obviously loud enough for Katy to hear. "Yeah?" Stacey heard Katy say from inside the bedroom. Stacey slowly opened the door and was a little nervous when Katy actually smiled at her.

"Well that was quick!" Katy said as she made her bed up.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Stacey asked wanting to know what was up.

Katy sat down on her bed after making it, patting a spot next to her. "Sit." Katy said cooly.

Stacey nervously made her way over to the bed, sitting next to Katy.

Katy took a deep breath. "First of all, I am sorry for not telling you about the Joker." Katy said looking at Stacey who just shrugged. "It's ok." She said quietly.

"No it's not. I should have told you from the start." Katy said still seeming very calm to Stacey.

"I should have known you two were together thought." Stacey said. Katy instantly shook her head

"No, sweetie the Joker and I are not together...we are not anything." Katy said sternly.

Stacey looked at her confused. "Then...what?" Stacey asked confused.

Katy sighed. "Well...we just doo things…" Katy said awkwardly.

Stacey looked at Katy wide eyed but didn't say anything.

"Honey, The Joker is a very complicated man.." Katy said.

Stacey nodded her head. "Yeah. He's so mysterious...thats what I loved about him." She said.

Katy instantly shook her head. "Stacey, The Joker iiis….how can I put this…" Katy said trying to think of the right words. "Masculine?" Stacey said in an almost dreamy state.

Katy looked at her oddly. "The Joker's a dick." Katy said bluntly.

Stacey looked at Katy wide eyed. "You are so young and so pretty. I don't understand why you sit around here dreaming of him when you could be out there finding your perfect guy which I bet is the complete opposite of The Joker." Katy said. Stacey sighed as she looked down at her feet.

"Well why do you like him then?" Stacey asked, catching Katy off guard.

"I like on a professional level. He's my boss." Katy said.

"Who you sleep with." Stacey said giving Katy a stern look.

"Yeahh...that's the result of two people getting high." Katy said making Stacey laugh.

"That's not very professional." Stacey said.

Katy sighed "Yeah I know. My point is! The Joker is the kind of person you don't wanna get in too deep with. You have no real future with him and he's insane." Katy said.

"I guess you're right." Stacey said sadly.

"And he still has plans to kill you which I have to somehow convince him otherwise." Katy said with a sigh. "Tell me about Harley Quinn." Stacey said, changing the subject.

Katy looked at her confused and shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know enough about her other than she worked with him and she annoyed him." Katy said.

"Oh…" Stacey said quietly.

They both sat in an awkward silence for a minute.

"Sooo why are you being so nice to me?...you haven't been nice to anyone in a week." Stacey said giglging. Katy laughed. "I uh..got some dope from The Boss." Katy said.

Stacey's jaw dropped. "You stole drugs from The Joker?" She asked.

Katy pursed her lips and slowly nodded her head. "Yeaaah...lets go with that." She said laughing.

**Later….**

"Mark!" Katy yelled as she walked into his room to see him reading a book.

"What?" he asked not even looking up at her.

"I need some girl talk." She said as she hopped on his bed, giving him a big grin.

"Cute...what do you need?" Mark asked as he closed his book and tossed it to the side.

"I was talking to Stacey and she asked me about Harley Quinn." Katy said.

"And?" Mark asked. Katy took a deep breath.

"And so you have been working with The Joker for a long time now so must know something about her, right?" Katy asked. Mark nodded his head.

"Know something about her?...Marty and I were here from the day she started until the day Boss killed her." Katy's jaw dropped.

"Really?! what was she like?" Katy asked curiously .

"She was nice. She played this dumb blonde role but she was much smarter than what she lead on to be." Mark said. Katy nodded her head slowly, listening intently.

"Between you and me, I think Harley was the first person The Boss had actually cared about since his wife." Mark said. Katy cocked her head to the side.

"Really?...then why did he kill her?" Katy asked confused.

Mark took a breath. "Well The boss will tell you it's because she annoyed him, but Harley got mad about something and so she decided to get payback by kissing Batman. Boss found out and then that was it for Harley." Mark said. Katy shook her head.

"Wow…" Katy said not really knowing what else to say

"Yeah so don't go kissing Batman." Mark said laughing as he got off the bed.

"I won't." Katy said quietly and yet a little confused as to why Mark would say that to her.

"So Marty tells me you are a slut?" Mark said laughing. Katy glared at Mark.

"Shut up!" Katy yelled...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46.**

"Where the hell is Boss?" Tyler asked looking at Dustin.

"I dunno." He said quietly.

"He just said he would be back later.." Mark said.

"Well what time was that?" Tyler asked.

"Around seven this morning." Mark said plainly as he flicked through the channels

Dustin was looking out the window as a van pulled up. "And I think hes back." Dustin said.

"Thanks for jinxing us, Tyler." Mark said.

Katy then walked through the living room. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Boss is back." Mark said with a groan.

Katy looked at Mark, cocking her head to the side. "When did he leave?" She asked making Mark laugh. "He's coming!" Dustin said panicking.

"I'll be hiding in the kitchen." Katy said as she quickly made her way into the kitchen, sitting at the table. She heard the front door open and then quickly slam shut.

"Hey boss!" Katy heard Tyler say cheerfully.

"Shut up.." The Joker snapped back.

Katy shook her head holding a laugh. The smile quickly left her face when she heard footsteps in the kitchen. Katy looked up to see The Joker standing there staring at her.

"Hi?.." Katy said awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" The Joker asked with a slight attitude.

Katy looked around her quick to make sure she was the only one in the room.

"Well...I am sitting here...What are you doing?" She asked.

"Get up." The Joker said. Katy looked at him wide eyed.

"Ook." She said quietly as she stood up from the chair.

"Now what, Boss?" Katy asked with a slight attitude.

"Bedroom, now." He said in that deep, dangerous tone of voice.

"You're sending me to my room?...for what?" Katy asked confused.

"Not your room, my room." He said, gritting his teeth. Katy could tell he was getting annoyed by her questions and attitude. "Oh god, this can't be good." Katy said as she pushed passed him as she exited the kitchen. The Joker clenched his fists at that and followed her to the room.

Katy stood at The Joker's bedroom door. "After you, Boss man." Katy said sarcastically.

The Joker had heard enough now. He roughly grabbed the back of Katy's neck, opening the bedroom door with his free hand and roughly shoved Katy into the room.

He slammed the door shut and turned to look at a very confused Katy.

"Now before you say anything! I found it like that!" Katy blurted out.

The Joker cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at Katy.

"Found what?" He asked, not sure if he really wanted to know what she was talking about.

Katy quickly froze, and looked at The Joker wide eyed. "Nothing." She said quickly.

The Joker tried to hold in a chuckle at that. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing." Katy said again quickly. The Joker sighed.

"I don't even wanna know.." he mumbled as he walked over to his desk.

"Soooo..I'm not in trouble?" Katy asked.

The Joker laughed. "Not until I find out whatever it is you did." He said.

"Can I ask you something?" Katy asked. The Joker groaned as he sat down at his desk.

"No." He said plainly.

"How old are you?" Katy asked. that really wasn't the question she wanted to ask but she thought she needed a warm up first. The Joker turned to look at her. "What does it matter?" He asked.

Katy shrugged. "I'm just curious." Katy said honestly.

"Well stop it." He said sternly but of course when did Katy ever really listen to him?

"How old are you?" Katy asked as she walked over to his desk.

The Joker slammed his hands down on his desk, making Katy jump.

"Why do you care?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Why do you answer all my questions with a question?" Katy asked.

The Joker slowly stood up. "Go find something to do." he said sternly.

Katy gave The Joker a blank look. "You are the one that dragged me in here." Katy said.

"Yeah but now you are just annoying me." He mumbled.

"I'll leave as soon as you tell me how old you really are." Katy said crossing her arms over her chest. The Joker sighed out of frustration. "Thirty Five." He said gritting his teeth.

"Whoa..I was not expecting that." Katy said in shock that he actually answered her question.

So now! She knows his name and his age! Katy felt like she was making some progress.

"What?" He asked her curiously. Katy shrugged as she started to laugh a little.

"I just didn't think you were that old." She said honestly.

The Joker looked at her oddly. "I'm not that old.." He said.

Katy laughed again. "Well you're a good bit older than me." She said.

"You're twenty five." The Joker said simply.

Katy smiled big. "I now know your name and age! I think we are making some progress." Katy said with a smirk. "And I am not starting to regret telling you anything." The Joker said as he sat back down at his desk. "Tell me about Harley Quinn." Katy said quietly.

The Joker instantly tensed up at hearing that name again.

He quickly stood up from his desk and walked up to Katy.

He grabbed on her either side of her face, roughly kissing her.

He broke the quick kiss and looked down at her. "Now leave." He said before lightly shoving Katy towards the door. "Fine.." Katy mumbled as she left him alone for now…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Since The Joker was not in the last chapter I thought I would update this chapter for y'all since it's mostly Katy and Joker. Don't forget to review! :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47.**

Katy walked out into the living room, grabbing her sweat shirt.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked.

"gonna take a walk to the park." Katy said as she left.

Katy walked down the road tucking her hands into her pockets to keep them warm.

It was another cold day in Gotham. Katy walked passed a few people, giving them a small smile.

It took Katy about fifteen minutes to walk to the park. She sighed as she sat down on one of the benches. Katy sat there watching on at some parents playing with their kids.

Katy couldn't help but smile at that. Katy turned her head to see a little girl who looked to be about four or five years old standing there by herself, looking around the park confused and scared. Katy sat up straight, watching the little girl closely.

She had brown curly hair that was pulled up into a tiny ponytail.

Just then the little girl looked at Katy, making eye contact with her. Katy noticed the little girl looked like she had been crying. "Hey." Katy said waving at the little girl.

"There she is!" Katy heard a man say, thinking it was a the girls father.

The little girl instantly turned around at the strange man walking towards her. Katy noticed the girls face instantly turned pale and wide eyed. Katy got a good look at this man and he did not look like this girls father. Katy started panicking as the man roughly grabbed the girl by her arm, yanking her towards him. He leaned down, whispering something to the girl, making her cry.

Katy took a deep breath as she stood up from her seat and casually made her way over to the man and the little girl. Katy put the hood of her sweat shirt up and kept her head down so the man could not see her. "Excuse me, sir?" Katy said getting the man's attention.

As soon as this thug looked at Katy she elbowed him in the stomach hard enough for him to let go of the girl. Katy instantly bent down, picking the crying girl up and taking off.

"Bitch!" Katy heard the man yell. She looked back to see he was actually chasing her.

"Fuck!" Katy yelled as she ran out of the park with the little girl.

Katy stopped to see a bus boarding people on. Katy instantly took off down the road towards the bus. "Get the fuck back here!" Katy heard the man yelling over the little girls screams and crys.

"HOLD THE BUS!" Katy yelled, waving her hand at the bus driver, not sure if he had seen her.

"He's coming!" The little girl screamed into Katy's ear.

"HOLD THE BUS!" Katy yelled again, waving her hand trying to get someone's attention at this point. The man was getting closer and closer to Katy.

Katy was breathing heavily now as she finally got to the bus stop.

She quickly boarded the bus. "Go, go, go!" She yelled at the bus driver who instantly listened to her when he seen the man running after them. As soon as the bus driver closed the doors, locking them the strange thug stood at the doors, hitting them and yelling. "Open this goddamn door!" Katy sighed with relief as they started to drive away from the thug. Katy walked down the aisle of bus, finding an empty seat. Katy sat the little girl down on the seat. She took a deep breath as she sat down next to her. "Are you ok?" Katy asked, still breathing heavily as she inspected the little girls face for any marks.

"Yes.." She said quietly.

"Good...So where are your parents? don't you know it's not safe to be walking around the park by yourself?" Katy asked. The little girl instantly looked down.

"I don't know.." She said quietly.

Katy sighed. "You don't know…" Katy muttered. "Well what's your name?" Katy asked.

"Caylee." She said, still not looking up at Katy.

"That's a pretty name." Katy said. Caylee looked up at Katy when she said that.

"You wanna tell me what you were doing in the park all by yourself?" Katy asked.

Caylee rubbed her eyes. "I'm hungry." She said quietly.

Katy sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

**Back at the house…**

It had been three hours since Katy left for the park and she had still not returned.

"Something's not right.." Mark said as he paced back and forth.

"Oh come on, bro. We all know how Katy is. She is fine." Marty said trying to calm his brother down. Just then the front door cracked open and in popped Katy's head.

"Hey guys!" Katy said nervously.

Mark and Marty looked at her oddly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mark asked.

"Ooooh just here and there...Hey where is Boss at?" Katy asked.

Mark looked at Marty before turning his attention back to Katy.

"He's in his room...why?" Mark asked curiously.

"Oh..Is he like...sleeping or awake?" Katy asked.

"What does it matter?" Mark asked.

"What did you do?" Marty asked laughing.

"Ok! I am about to show you guy's something and you have to promise you won't freak out." Katy said sternly. Mark and Marty nodded their heads. "OK." They said in unison.

Katy took a deep breath before opening the front door all the way, revealing a little girl holding Katy's hand. Mark and Marty's jaw dropped.

"Katy….what do you think you are doing?" Mark asked in shock as Katy walked Caylee into the house, quietly closing the front door.

"This is Caylee...I found her at the park." Katy said.

"You kidnapped a kid at the park?" Marty asked in disbelief.

"No! someone else was trying to kidnap her so in a way I saved her." Katy said.

"Katy..You do realize that the boss does not like kids?" Mark asked her quietly.

Katy nodded her head slowly. "Yeah well I haven't really thought this whole thing through yet." Katy said awkwardly. "She can't stay here." Mark said sternly.

"Oh come on, Mark. Don't be like that." Marty said as he smiled down at Caylee.

"Katy, Kitchen now." Mark said sternly.

Katy sighed as she leaned down to Caylee. "I'm gonna go talk to Mark in the kitchen so you stay here with Marty." Katy said sternly before walking into the kitchen.

Marty was always good with kids so Katy knew she had nothing to worry about.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Mark asked as soon as they were in the kitchen.

"Would you at least let me explain?" Katy asked.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mark asked.

Katy rolled her eyes. "She has nobody, Mark! She has been orphan since she was born. Some thug was trying to take her at the park and I just couldn't sit back and let her get taken to god knows where!" Katy said.

Mark scoffed. "So you bring her to The Joker's hideout!?" Mark asked.

Katy thought for a second. "It sounded like a good idea at the time." Katy said causing Mark to sigh. "Katy this is not like the time you brought home that puppy...ok? this is a human being." Mark said. Katy just rolled her eyes again. "And to top it all off, The Boss does not like kids." Mark said. "The Boss doesn't have to know." Katy said.

**"KATY!"** Katy and Mark froze, looking at each others wide eyed when they heard the Joker's voice roaring through the house. "Too Late.." Mark said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48.**

"I'm scared." Katy said looking at Mark wide eyed.

"You should be." Mark said before shoving Katy out into the living room to see a very angry Joker clenching his fists. Caylee was hiding behind Marty who looked scared for her.

"Heyyyy Boss." Katy said smiling big at him.

"What is this?" He asked pointing at Caylee.

"Mark's long lost daughter." Katy blurted out.

Mark looked at Katy with his jaw dropped. He elbowed her in the gut.

"Ouh.." Katy muttered at The Joker glared at the two.

"What...is...this?!" The Joker yelled this time.

"That would be a child, Boss." Katy said.

"Why is it here?" He asked cocking his head to the side

"Funny you should ask that! See I found her at the park." Katy said.

The Joker looked at Katy oddly. "You kidnapped a child from the park?" He asked in disbelief.

Katy sighed as Marty started to laugh. "No I saved her from getting kidnapped." Katy said.

"And so you brought her here…" The Joker said.

"Yeahhh." Katy said nervously.

"My room...now." The Joker said to Katy sternly.

"Why Mista J, Not while the children are awake." Katy said trying to keep from laughing.

The Joker instantly turned around, glaring at her. "NOW!" He yelled causing Katy to jump.

"OK." She said trying to keep a straight face. Katy turned back to face Mark and Marty when The Joker made his way down the hall to his bedroom. "If I don't make it out of there alive, tell my mom I love her." Katy said as she started to pretend to cry. Marty started to fake cry as well giving Katy a hug. "It's gonna be alright. You will survive." Marty said dramatically.

Mark shook his head. "You guy's are horrible and now is not the time to push The Boss's buttons." Mark said. Katy started to laugh as she made her way down the hall to his room.

Marty turned to look at the little girl. "Who wants ice cream?" He asked. Caylee smiled big at him.

"Meee." She said quietly. Mark shook his head and sighed as Caylee followed Mark into the kitchen.

**Joker's bedroom…**

"What the hell are you thinking?!" The Joker yelled as soon as Katy entered the bedroom.

"Well...right now I am thinking I really shouldn't have wore these boots today, my feet are killing me." Katy said wincing. The Joker rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am only going to say this once so you better listen closely." The Joker said causing Katy to sigh. "Get rid of the kid or I will." He said sternly.

"But she's so adorableee!" Katy said, stomping her foot on the floor.

"Katy, this is not like the time you brought home that damn dog, ok?" The Joker said.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up today?" Katy asked.

The Joker chuckled. "Do we need to remind you what happened to that dog?" The Joker asked.

Katy laughed. "How the hell was I supposed to know the dog had rabies?!" Katy asked making the Joker shake his head and laugh at her.

"Get rid of her, Katy." The Joker said again.

"Comeee on boss. Just give me enough time to find a nice place for her to go." Katy asked giving him a cute smile. "That's not gonna work." He said sternly.

"It's gotta work at some point." Katy said still smiling sweetly at him.

"No." He said sternly as he turned to walk away.

Katy grabbed The Joker's wrist, lightly pulling him back towards her.  
"Boss, did I mention how masculine you are looking today?" Katy asked with a sly smile.

"That's not gonna work either." The Joker said causing Katy to frown.

"Well damn…" Katy said as she walked over to The Joker's bed and plopped down on it.

"OK! you leave me with no other choice!" Katy said dramatically.

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her. "Do what you will!" Katy said causing The Joker to laugh.

"You got one week. now get out." He said making Katy jump off the bed and run to the door.

"Thanks Boss!" Katy said cheerfully. The Joker sighed as he shook his head after Katy left.

"And they wonder why I'm on drugs.." He muttered to himself before sitting down at his desk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review! Review! Review! :)**


End file.
